Alice in Blunderland
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Set in New Moon after Alice returns. Alice's POV. What really happened in Italy and the events that follow. Bella/Alice. T...for now. Let me know what you think. More plot than 'Midnight Snack'. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a brief preface of sorts. Edward is in love with Tanya and hears she has been killed by the Volturi. Jasper and Alice aren't together. It will make the Balice situation much easier methinks. ;)**

"Well then we have to go save him!" Bella shouted, leaping from my lap. "He's our friend, your brother. He'd do it for us."

"Bella, you don't understand. Tanya won't come with us."

"So? We can do it by ourselves. Tanya-"

"-is the only way we can stop him," I tried to calm her down. "Unless Edward sees Tanya and knows she's alive, then there will be no way to stop him from throwing himself to the Volturi. Believe me, I've seen it." Bella sat back down on Charlie's living room couch next to me.

"Oh. So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to keep looking for a loophole though. There is a slight chance-very slight-that if we get to him in time then he'll be able to read our thoughts and see the truth."

"And Edward's already in Italy?"

"Yes."

"Then we're going to have to take that chance, even if it is a small one. We don't have time to think up a master plan."

"Agreed." I wished more than anything that there was an easier way but there just wasn't time to think things through. "Go grab some clothes. I'll be waiting in the car." I watched as Bella raced up the stairs to her room, heard, even from the car, her shoving clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. Two minutes later and she was racing out the door, jumping into the car next to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Sì," she replied. And we were off.

The plane ride lasted about a day but luckily we were both comfortable. The first class seats were more padded and larger, with added legroom. Bella tried to relax but I could tell she couldn't help think about if we were too late. What if Edward succeeded and he was executed? Though I wasn't as close to him as Carlisle, I didn't need to be psychic to know that it would affect me greatly. I stared blankly out the window, searching for what would happen. But there were just too many decisions in the air, some determined, but mostly they were unknown and fuzzy. I sighed, turning to see Bella dozing. Her soft caramel hair looked, as usual, lovely against her pale but rose-colored skin. I didn't know why, but I always had the desire to hold her face, touch her cheek. I told myself it was merely a maternal instinct, or that I was subconsciously missing my days of humanity. In reality, it was neither, but I would find this out not long after the plane landed. I was curious and a little flattered when I foresaw her next dream: The two of us were back in Forks, laughing and walking close through the forest. It was not a memory, yet it seemed very familiar. I didn't have time to work out that it too was one of my dreams.

I woke her gently as people began making their way off the plane and into the airport. We went as fast as her human legs would carry her, speeding through the terminal and finally into the bright Italian sun.

"Sheesh, Alice, could you pick a _more_ conspicuous car to steal?" I laughed as she finally hopped into the yellow Porsche I'd stolen, fumbling with her seatbelt as I raced off.

"Has he done it yet?" she asked me, worry cascading over her face.

"No, but-" suddenly my vision went blank as a new image appeared in my mind. I couldn't feel Bella grab the wheal but somewhere knew she must have. I saw Edward, dazzling in the bright noon sun surrounded by people…saw the Volturi guards coming for him. So that's how he would do it.

"Noon," I stated, taking back the wheal.

"What? Alice, what happened?" Bella's voice shook and I mentally punched myself for putting her under such pressure.

"Edward's going to step into the sunlight at a very crowded event. A festival of some sort. His skin will sparkle, giving him away…" I didn't think I should tell her about the Volturi coming for him so quickly.

"When? Can we make it?" She was on the edge of her seat, brown eyes wide with terror.

"At noon…" I checked the car's clock. "Oh, good. We have time." Bella consulted the clock as well.

"_Time_? You call _ten minutes_ time?" I winked at her, seeing a new, more optimistic outcome surfacing.

"Hold on." I slammed on the gas, making Bella shoot back into her seat, clutching to the black leather in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, Bella was out of sight, her bronze hair whipping behind her as she absorbed into the sponge of the crowd. It swallowed her like a beast, the lurking Volturi like its razor fangs, sharp as knives.

"Hurry, Bella!" I called after her, though I knew she would go as fast as humanly possible. That was the problem though. _Humanly_ possible. We'd talked on the plane about her becoming one of us. I could see her face light up with longing as she begged me to bite her right there and then. That was out of the question now…but who knew what would happen after our crusade in Volterra ended? Things were getting so ridiculous lately that maybe it would be for the best. But I couldn't think about that now. I raced on at an insufficient speed through the gathering crowd, looking for somewhere to park the Porsche. Anywhere would do as long as I could stay in the shadows long enough to reach Bella and Edward. My heart sank as a couple Volturi noticed me, speaking too low for me to hear. They walked swiftly away. I cursed, leaping from the car, just barely putting it in park and turning off the engine. It was harder to keep to the shadows than I'd thought, it being so packed with tourists and families. Red banners and dust flew brightly in the sun, cheering faces, simple smells. I spotted Bella at last, tugging the bewildered Edward into the shadowed alley. Had she convinced him? Things looked to be working out, but still I sped up my pace. Bella was whispering to him, trying to explain. He threw his arms around her, squeezing her much too hard.

"Um, Ed…ward…let…go…" she wheezed as I gently separated them, exhaling at our victory.

"We need to move, Edward," I told him hurriedly. He instantly picked up on my thoughts and led the way through the shadows. I grabbed Bella's hand so we could move quicker, her touch hot in the beating sun, skin smooth as velvet… A brief but surprised glance over Edward's shoulder reminded me to better control my thoughts. But it was only after then did I even notice what I'd been thinking. I shook my head as I pulled Bella along, trying to distract myself with simply getting away safely.

Finally out of the swarm, we let Bella catch her breath, deciding what to do next.

"I need to find Tanya," Edward said, face full of relief but also longing. He was desperate for information that he knew we did not have.

"Go to her," I said. "I'll stay with Bella." I smiled, nodding towards Bella, who was now standing beside us, breathing normally. "Show her some sites."

Edward nodded, smiling jubilantly as he crushed Bella and I into a bear hug, jogging away quickly, waving after a few long strides.

"Bye, Edward!" Bella called, obvious relief and happiness on her formerly anxious face. Looking at her like this gave me a similar feeling to the one I'd had on the plane, the urge to simply reach out and touch her face, to cradle her. Edward flashed us one last colossal grin and then he was out of sight, even for my keen eyes. Bella leaned against the side of a browning brick building, scooting down the wall to sit in the dusty road, exhausted from the past two days. I crouched down beside her, glad that the hard part was over.

"What will it be: Italy's finest cuisine, or their best luxury hotel?"

Bella grinned, using me as a support to prop herself back up. I barely felt any weight, moving a hand around her waist as we began to walk. "Well, I would think that the luxury hotel would have _something_ edible laying around."

"Top Ramen it is then," I joked, steering her unhurriedly through the sepia colored streets. I tried not to let my expression alter as the sudden image of the solitary bed came into view, the two of us lying but inches apart upon it.

**A/N: **Hmm... whatever will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Bella had stuffed herself with enormous meatballs and expensive pasta, I decided to take inventory of the clothes she'd brought.

"Alice!" Bella leaped from where she'd been sitting on the bed. "Don't go through my things." She snatched the bag away from my hands. I looked at her, worried that she was genuinely offended. Luckily, a small smile rested on her lips, eyes playful. I pretended to lunge for the bag, letting her keep it away just in time.

"Oh Bella, you're just afraid I'll make you throw half of it out."

"And use it as an excuse to drag me around shopping all day!" I grinned mischievously and made a slow swipe for the bag again (slow for humans anyway), letting her run across the large room with it. Once again I watched her hair fly out behind her, sending an odd but pleasant shock through me. Ignoring it, I ran after her, enjoying the expression of surprise cross her face as I tackled her gently to the floor. I smiled above her, her white teeth smiling back, giggling with amusement.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you really don't have a choice here. You're a bit, erm, outnumbered."

"Oh, is there more than one of you now?"

"No, but I'm more than a few humans thrown together strength wise, wouldn't you say?"

"Strength maybe… Height, not so much."

I mock growled at her, beginning to tickle her mercilessly. She burst into laughter, trying to shove my hands away, desperately attempting to roll away, to escape. Her hands pushed and shoved uselessly, one of them unintentionally darting through my spiky black hair, giving me a chill. Tears began to well in her eyes, laughing uncontrollably, begging me to stop.

"Please-Alice! Ah, no!" her laughter reached a higher octave, her face growing red.

"Say you'll come shopping with me," I stated, refusing mercy.

"Okay! Okay, fine! I'll _go_, you win, you _WIN!_" I removed my hands, letting her catch her breath.

"Promise?" I was still crouched beside her on the lush carpeting.

"Ugh. Alice, I swear…" she began mumbling as she stood, tossing the duffel bag back over on the bed and missing.

"Bella…" I let my expression seem severe as I picked up the scattered clothing. "Do I need to convince you yet again?"

She flinched, scowling at me.

"You owe me, spikes."

"Yes!" I skipped to her victoriously, picking her up lightly and twirling her a few times. When I set her back down she looked wobbly.

"Uh…Alice," she moaned.

"Don't be such a baby. Pretending to be sick won't save you." She sighed in defeat and I beamed excitedly. "Now come on, Italia awaits!"

I pushed her into a dressing room with nearly fifteen dresses, all of them amazing and unique, as any store promised to offer here. It smelled of expensive perfume and roses, the light soft with art on the walls. I waited, trying to be patient. I only lasted two minutes before calling to her.

"How's it coming?"

"Alice, none of these look good. I'm really not a dress kind of-"

"Bella, please, you're just young and don't know what to look for. Luckily you have me to educate you."

"Alice-" I interrupted her.

"I'll be right back with more." As I raced off eagerly, I heard her quiet grumble, the sound of a dress unzipping. I smirked, quickly selecting a few options: a gold evening gown with subtle embroidered swirls, a powder blue knee length dress, a few greens and browns, and a bright pink one with rhinestones. I tapped on her dressing room, smiling broadly when she peeked through the crack of an opening. She rolled her eyes but let me in, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, Bella that looks stunning!" she had on the dark purple sleeveless dress I'd picked out. It was simple but elegant. I could barely contain my joy.

"I feel really exposed…" she whined, trying to cover up her bare skin.

I had her try on the others, her figure looking incredible in every one. She wouldn't dare touch the bright pink one though, and cringed upon laying eyes on it. She slipped on a green dress that I wasn't sure would fit, her back to the mirror and me. She was having trouble with the clasp around her waist. Her thin arms reached gracefully around her as she fiddled with it, her lean body arching slightly. I tried to resist the growing urge to reach a hand into the barely concealing dress that was halfway on her perfect body. I knew her skin would tingle mine, the soft curve of her waist fitting into my palms perfectly.

Suddenly she reeled back, having had attempted to yank the dress off over her head. I was quick to catch her, though I was not as fast to look away from her now naked-except for her undergarments-figure, pressed up against me. It took me a moment to get a grip and help her, trying to figure out what exactly had just been going through my mind. I pulled the gown off her gently, not paying much attention as she moved away.

"Are you done playing dress up _now_?" she said, looking worn out, not having noticed my stares. I nodded once, to her shock, and gathered up the fallen dresses, bringing them to the disgruntled looking clerk at the service desk. I didn't dare stay with Bella as she dressed into her personal clothing. I waited at the front of the store, wondering what in hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself fortunate whenever Bella took one of her "human moments", time for her to brush her teeth, use the restroom, etc. They gave me time to think, even if only for a few minutes. I now knew that something was wrong with me, or at least that's what it felt like. Try as I might though, and boy did I try, I could not foresee what would happen between us. I looked and looked, giving myself several headaches in the process, but still I was blind to the dilemma. In the dressing room I had been taken off guard, unable to control myself from gawking at her so intensely. I was putting together the reasons behind the actions I had ignored up until now. The excuses I'd made just to touch her, to play with her hair, to feel her warmth. That inexplicable urge to reach out and hold her face, to cradle her gently. There was no doubt in my mind that these feelings went past friendly or maternal. I had known Bella for years, or nearly so, and to think that I had been in love with her the entire time drove me absolutely mad.

She was finished taking her shower, walking from the large bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her dark hair flowed damp down her back. I could feel her warmth from where I laid on the bed, longing against my will to scoop her up and hold her to me. I pushed the now familiar thoughts from my mind, painting a cheerful smile on my face. She couldn't become suspicious of my feelings or I might lose her for good.

"Leaning Tower first I think, some lunch, a ride in a gondola, maybe a bit of shopping, and…. anything else you want to do today? We can-"

She tugged a few clothes from her bag, dropping her towel to the floor. Her naked body made me falter for a second, forcing myself to look away.

"We can always see more tomorrow…" _Don't look, don't look, don't you dare look. _I looked. _Damn it!_ Her slender legs were freshly shaven, her skin decorated with tiny beads of water. Her back arched forward as she slid on her pants, stepping into them clumsily. Her hands worked to fasten her bra behind her. I stared-hating myself for it-at her full breasts, her shapely curves. I think my jaw might have actually dropped.

"Minus the shopping and that sounds great." She slid on a shirt I'd bought her-grey with a design in silver-turning to sit beside me on the bed, fully clothed. I smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Alright."

"What? Are you telling me you're not going to drag me shopping again?"

My thoughts went back to our last shopping experience and I shook my head. "Not if you don't want to go."

"This is some new tactic, isn't it?" she said, a suspicious look in her eye. "My Alice doesn't give up without a fight." I felt dumbstruck. _My_ Alice? How was I supposed to interpret that? Why did it take every ounce of strength I had not to grab her and pull her down on top of me? And why the heck couldn't I _see anything_? The frustration mounted and I needed to remove myself from the room, taking flight for the bathroom. I knew I was in the red zone now.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella hurried after me but I shut the door, locking it.

"I need a vampire moment, Bella." At any other time I would have laughed at saying that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a sec."

"Oh…okay. I'll be right here if you need anything…"

"Thanks."

I went to sit on the toilet seat, holding my head in my hands, praying that she hadn't heard the quiver in my voice. I looked at my hands to discover in horror that they were shaking. That was new. In fact, I couldn't remember feeling this nervous … _ever_. I shut my eyes, attempting to calm myself. Too bad Jasper hadn't come along. He would have been able to calm my nerves. Of course he'd question me on why I had them in the first place… I needed to get a grip. All I needed to do was get through today, then I could work things out tonight as Bella slept. But right now I was up to bat. The most important thing was keeping Bella happy and oblivious to my freaky feelings towards her. Who knew, maybe they'd disappear in a few days… I rolled my eyes halfway through that thought, knowing perfectly well that I could not push this away so easily.

"Ready to go?" I said, stepping out of the bathroom lightly, big smile pinned into place.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Yep. Let's go before it gets too crowded."

"But you're okay?"

I laughed as a response, seeing her relief as I led her through the door.

The crowds were vast, but luckily I foresaw ways to maneuver around them, leading Bella to a perfect view of the Leaning Tower of Piza. This required a lot of hand holding, or at least that's what I told myself. What if we were separated and Bella got lost in the mob? I sighed, not fooled by the pathetic excuse. After about an hour of taking photos and marveling at the ancient architecture, we fought through the crowd again, walking through the streets towards the restaurant we'd picked out, staying in the shadows so I wouldn't sparkle. All the while I longed to simply take her hand again, though I knew that it would seem too out of the ordinary without the mass amounts of people around for even the hint of an excuse. It got worse when she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I caught her with ease, but had more trouble with the letting go part.

She ordered some lasagna and lemonade. I nibbled on a piece of fresh bread so as to not draw too much attention to myself. There was live music and wonderful gourmet smells in the air. We talked and laughed as she ate. Once finished, she scooted back her chair and offered her hand to me. I stared at it blankly.

"Come on, dance with me."

"Since when do you like to dance?" I tried to persuade her to sit back down. Being two inches away from her was the last thing I needed right now.

"Never. I don't know. It's this place I guess. Come on, how can _you_ possibly pass up dancing? In Italy no less." I had to give her that.

Not seeing any harm in it, just knowing I had to be careful, I took her hand, getting up and walking with her to the small dance area where a few other people were. The beat was light and quick, lyrics in a thick Italian accent. She took my other hand and began moving with me. I kept expecting her to trip but she never did, moving with more ease than I'd ever seen her before. Almost gracefully. It didn't take long for me to sink into the spell of the music, swaying with her, letting go. Soon she held me around the waist and, not fully alert, I held her back. We danced for several songs. I twirled her lightly and her grin was dazzling, her eyes happier than I'd seen them since we'd been here. I smiled back genuinely, no longer having a need for my charade. Her hair whirled for a final time as the music stopped and she told me she had to stop. She looked tired, but happy. Blissful even. I didn't understand it, but I didn't need to. I paid for her lunch and we glided from the restaurant, both of us afloat.

"Oh, Alice! That was so fun. I've never liked dancing before, let alone been good at it!" She squeezed my hand briefly. My hand would tingle for the rest of the day.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked. She certainly didn't look it. She laughed.

"Let's ride on a gondola next. That was the plan right?"

"Whatever you like, Bell." She smiled at the nickname, hugging me swiftly. I hugged back, feeling her warm skin through her clothes. She smelled of clover. My stomach did a somersault.

The gondola was smaller than usual, but the rower smiled and greeted us in English.

"Welcome! I am Emilio. You come aboard." We stepped aboard the small boat and sat down on the wooded benches that were surprisingly comfortable. There was the smell of river water and a warm breeze. I reached in my purse and took out a fold of bills.

"Do you think you could stick to the shade, Emilio? My friend here is rather warm."

"Of course, of course." He took the money with a large grin, pushing away from the dock with his long oar. We drifted from land, staying between the tall buildings, riding under detailed archways. Bella grinned the whole time, pointing at statues and gasping at the approaching sunset.

"You're happy?" I asked, though I could tell she was.

"Unbelievably," she said, linking our arms. Emilio began to sing in Italian and I allowed myself to rest my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes, relaxing. Nothing mattered but her happiness. She ran her warm fingers through my short hair, it feeling better than I'd pictured. I felt a closeness that we hadn't had until then, taking comfort in it. It even felt good to know that I had no idea what was going to happen next. For the first time in a long while, I could be spontaneous.

**A/N: Reviews? Pretty please? -puppy eyes-**


	5. Chapter 5

The first half of the night Bella slept soundly, only shifting a few times to cuddle closer to me

The first half of the night Bella slept soundly, only shifting a few times to cuddle closer to me. I held her, trying to tell myself over and over not to get my hopes up. To her we were still friends. I had to remember that. She sighed, one of her arms stretching and laying back down on my waist. I raised and kissed her hand softly, not wanting to wake her. It was a hot night but somehow her warm skin was comfortable. I wondered if this meant I was getting used to it. I wondered if that was a good thing or not.

I replayed the day's events in my head. I was leading her through the cobbled streets, her hair catching the sunlight even in the shadows we stuck to. We held hands in the crowd, talked and laughed over lunch. She held me close as we danced to songs neither of us knew… I felt at peace as we drifted away on a gondola. The worry I'd felt only this morning felt faded and far off as she laid breathing quietly next to me. My hands trickled through her hair, traced down her arms. I never wanted this night to end. Even if I couldn't have her the way I wanted, I would always have the memory of this day. Being content was good enough for me. Of course I would always wonder and ache for her, that intimacy, but knowing she'd be happy was the ultimate drive. No longer was Bella Swan the clumsy human I'd met ages ago. She was my reason for everything. The thought seemed sappy, but it was extremely potent. I finally understood what Edward and Tanya had.

The thought of Edward made me more awake, realizing that I had not thought of him or anything else since last I'd seen him. Emerging from my wonderland, I brushed Bella gently off of me, getting up silently. I walked unhurriedly to where my cell phone sat on the dresser, dialing Edward's in a fraction of a second. We spoke in barely audible whispers.

"Hi, Alice," he greeted me.

"Hey. Just checking up. Did you get in touch with Tanya?"

"Yes, I'm with her now. Everything worked out. Turns out it was all a misunderstanding."

"Of course." I had never been a huge fan of Tanya, but was glad that my brother was well and happy.

"How's Bella holding up? I bet she has a nasty rash from trying on too many clothes or something," he chuckled.

"I haven't been torturing her too much," I assured him.

"Is she enjoying the sights?"

"Oh yes. We saw the Leaning Tower today."

"How many times have you seen it?" he said with a laugh.

"Lost count." I shrugged.

The image of Tanya coming into his room in a bathrobe came to me and I didn't need to be psychic to see what would happen next. He laughed loudly as he read my thoughts.

"See you back in Forks soon, sis?" he said hopefully.

"Not too soon…" I looked over at Bella's sleeping figure. "We still have a lot of, erm, sights to see." He said nothing and I wondered if he'd heard the thoughts I desperately tried to keep at bay. I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I heard Tanya enter the room and we both said our goodbyes. I hit the end button and sat down the phone.

A sudden, piercing cry shook me from my thoughts of the conversation with Edward. My body stiffened and I looked over to where Bella was plummeting off the bed. I was holding her in the smallest fraction of time, catching her midair. She was screaming loudly and thrashing about, pushing me away from her. I was about to move away, thinking I might have hurt her, when I noticed her eyes were still closed. She was still asleep. The worst of the panic lessened as I shook her, glad that it was only a dream instead of a reality.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" She moaned, large tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open.

"Please-don't hurt her! Not my Alice. No!"

"Bella, I'm here. Shhh. It's okay." I held her face so she would look me in the eyes, trying to reassure her that I (her Alice?) was safe.

"A-Alice?" her small voice shook along with the rest of her body and I was instantly overwhelmed with over-protectiveness. I gathered her in my arms, her limp body stretched across my lap. The panic left me, though it was immediately replaced with immeasurable concern.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here. It was only a dream. We're safe in the hotel room."

Her eyes swept the room skittishly, taking in reality, her breath beginning to slow.

"Oh, Alice…" she looked up at me, eyes wide. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt, tears flowing freely onto it.

"Shhhh. It's alright, love." I rocked her gently, rubbing her back as great sobs shook it violently. Gradually her sobs lessoned and her body stopped shaking. I stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.

"They were after you… There were so many of them…" her words were faint, nothing more than a whisper's shadow in the dark room. I squeezed her closer, wanting to reach inside her mind and extract the bad memory of her nightmare.

"Who, love? Who was after me?" My throat tightened at her next words.

"The Volturi…. At least I think it was them. They looked so _evil_. More like the movie version vampires. They were covered in blood." I felt her frail body shudder. I took a steadying breath, her anxiety actually causing me some physical strain. "They found us in the Coliseum…we were…" her voice trailed off and resumed on another sentence. "They easily moved me out of the way, holding me back as more of them fought you. B-but there were so many…. They threw you to the ground and…_wouldn't_…. _stop_…" she gasped loudly as more tears flowed from her red eyes. I picked her up, even more slowly and tenderly than usual, setting her back on the bed. She didn't led go of my neck though, pulling me down beside her and curling into a tight ball against me.

"Please…hold me?" I did. Of course I did. How long had I been waiting for her to say those words? Too long. The top of her head rested underneath my chin, her face once again buried in my shirt. Her shins were pressed against my thighs, her knees against my abdomen, arms bundled between our stomachs. I wrapped her to me, so tight that I thought I might hurt her. She said nothing though, made no whimper or sign of pain. My thoughts unraveled at a speed I disliked, trying to remind myself to breathe. This was too intense. Being this close to her. I held still, trying not to think. I was comforting her, I was doing everything right. I would _not_ ruin it now. Still, her body, only a little bigger than my own, drowned me in warmth and feelings I was still new to. Large torrents of passion tore me limb from limb, trying to erode all remaining defenses. I was very aware of the curve of her figure in my hands, attuned to its smoothness and richness. My head leaned back slightly, my eyes sliding shut, mouth letting out the smallest of whimpers, much too low for Bella to hear. But her breathing was even after about half an hour, and she straightened out on the bed as better, safer, sleep overpowered her. I found that I could not let go of her though, not just mentally. My arms simply wouldn't budge. My lip curled in agitation as another wave of desire chopped me apart. I'm not sure who had the hardest time getting through that night. I nearly screamed in triumph when the sun finally eased its way through the dawn, granting us a fresh start.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella smiled when she finally woke up, any traces of the nightmare far gone. Her hair was rumpled in its adorable way, brown eyes groggy, scent never so sweet. She propped herself on an elbow, very close to me. I smiled back, moved deeply by I wasn't sure what. Clumps of sun made their way into the room, turning her hair a rich honey color.

"Thanks for being there last night," she said, holding my shoulder. I placed my hand on hers, assuring her it was nothing and that she would do the same for me, to which she strongly agreed. We dressed and showered and talked about where we wanted to go that day. Though we both thought it silly, we agreed to skip the Coliseum, at least for now. She let me do her hair and I styled it for at least an hour, just having fun playing with it. She seemed to be at immense peace, her voice calmer and her movements more thought out and even poised. I watched her in astonishment as she walked from one part of the room to another, enthralled by the simplest movements she made, dazzled by her voice. Was it because of yesterday? The fun we'd had? Or was it because I'd comforted her through the night? Whatever the reason, I was even more drunk on her. It was both remarkable and nerve wracking. Luckily I was beginning to relax into my new feelings, letting the majority of it be remarkable. It was so easy to see her as a vampire. She was already gorgeous, though sadly she often failed to see it, if not always. The thought of all of her divine features enhanced, stronger, made a shiver of pleasure scrape down my back at a temperature that chilled even my icy skin.

We walked slowly through the streets again and I eventually bought her gelato, Italian ice cream. She got it all over her hands but didn't care. Her hand was sticky as she laced it through mine. It sent ecstatic vibrations through me, but what did this gesture mean to her? She pulled me along to watch a performer with a small jar at his feet for tips. She threw in a few dollars and we watched him swallow fire. Though we were in the shade, I pulled up the hood of my jacket over my head just incase the fire reflected off my skin. She tugged me along to another site, her face alight with something other than the sunshine. Looking at her was like looking at Italy as a whole: vastly detailed in its beauty, yet simple enough to break your heart with one startling glance. Every so often she would touch my waist or casually brush my hair aside. Our eyes locked a few times and I had to really force myself to look away before I did the inevitable. That day was somehow more amazing than the last… I can't describe it. I was a wandering guest in a fairyland, seeing and feeling, yet not truly believing a moment of it. We waded through the air and before I knew it the day was behind us.

"Do you want to go back to the room now?" I asked her, my breath rich with her scent.

"No," she said, getting an odd but amused look in her eye. " I want to go…" her hand fluttered up to point at a tall building, several large gargoyles peering down from its rooftops. "There."

I eyed her absurdly, assuming she was joking around. One more look at her excitement held back my oncoming laughter though. I stared at her for a moment in wonder.

"For…how long?" Somehow I knew what her answer was.

"The entire night."

I bit my lip, wanting to please her, but also trying to be practical.

"Bella…" I said, already thinking of a million things that could go wrong. "The room is safe. Four walls and all that. If you fall down, it's to carpeted floor. Here though…" I cringed to think of the end of that sentence, the length of the drop all too perceptible.

"No, Alice, it's _you_ that makes it safe." I tilted my head at her words. "The hotel is just as unsafe as any other part of Italy-any_where_- for me. Now come on, you don't need sleep so you can just sit with me the whole night like you always do and keep an eye out."

I considered her words carefully, realizing their merit. True, back at the hotel all I did was hold her as she slept. "But what if you get cold?" I asked, still slightly worried.

"I'll be fine." She stated stubbornly.

I looked at her bare shoulders, raising an eyebrow. In one movement I had my jacket off, placing it over her shoulders warmly. "Let's go see if they'll let us up then." She jumped-yes, actually _leapt_-with joy, almost tripping over her feet. I caught her around the waist and began walking towards the front entrance. The etched limestone glittered as we walked up to the door. She tugged on the handle, knocked twice.

"They're closed…" she said, all the enchantment seeping from her face, lowering her head. The sight pained me and I was gripping her around the waist fiercely, though ever gentle. Blundering Bella wanted to go sleep on the ridiculously high up roof…. And so we would. I sighed and shrugged as I pulled her into my arms and placed her on my back.

"Alice, are we running somewhere?"

"Kind of." And I began to climb.

She gripped my neck tightly, gasping sharply whenever she looked down, which of course I'd advised her not to do. The building felt like balsa wood in my hands, though it was made of smooth stone and metal. I felt her legs wrap around me sharply, and I knew she had looked down again. I chuckled and gave her hand a tug, pulling her from my back and onto one of the statues on the edge of the roof. She didn't climb over it like I had intended, though it was probably for the best. Hooking my arm around her I jumped onto the top of the statue, a lion's head, and touched down to the rooftop ground, setting her down securely. I looked back over the edge just to make sure no one had noticed our daring escapade, though I had chosen a spot in the darker shadows on which to climb, and I wasn't surprised to see any gawking faces. Bella stood far away from the edge, clutching her stomach.

"Bella? You okay?" she nodded, her smile reassuring me.

"Just… that was…" she laughed, a mix of fear and elation. I grinned back and extended my arms to her. She ran into them as they enveloped her. If I had been human her momentum would have knocked both of us off of the building. As it was, I was as well grounded as the statues that encircled us, physically at least. My head swam wildly as her intoxicating aroma caught my nostrils once more. I led her over to a bulky statue with a large square block at its base, sitting down and leaning against it. She nestled up beside me and I wrapped my arm around her, breathing in the night air.

"Alice?" she said after awhile, her breathing comfortable.

"Yes, Bell?"

"I was thinking…"

She seemed to be fidgeting with her hands. I looked down at her and sure enough, she was twiddling her thumbs, staring off into the starry night, assessing her next words. I waited patiently. She took a deep breath.

"I know that things have been pretty crazy with Edward and Tanya, the suicide attempt and everything…"

I rubbed her back evenly, encouraging her on.

"Well I just figured, now that things have calmed down, and it's just the two of us…"

My teeth clenched in anticipation. What was she getting at?

"Maybe we…maybe you could…"

"Say it, love." I urged her, turning her head so it was facing me.

"Bite me."

I exhaled, letting her face drop. I hadn't really been expecting her to confess her love for me, but I couldn't help but hope in that brief moment.

"Bell, honey, we've discussed this."

"Yes, and you said we'd discuss it again once things settled down…and they have." I sighed, letting my arms drop from around her, getting up to stand by the rooftop's edge, one hand resting on a statue.

"I want to Bella… You know I do."

She was at my side, eyes wide, hair fluttering in the light breeze. Her hand ran up my arm, resting on my shoulder solidly. Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Then…just do it?" She sounded like she knew it wasn't that simple, but her voice quivered with longing.

"There are consequences that you or I may not be aware of. Plus there's that little thing that _is_ a definite possibility."

"What? That you'd accidentally kill me?" she scoffed.

I turned to her, a little angry now.

"Yes, Bella, that would be about dead on," I said with a slight growl.

She picked up on my mood and lowered her hand, staring like me out onto the glowing city. The air tingled our skin and she pulled the jacked I'd given her closer around her. A frown was perched on her lush lips.

"It's beautiful," she murmured after a while, though still looked solemn.

A million things were racing through my head then, the most important being, one, that Bella and I both wanted her to become a vampire. Second, that she was safe and things were moving calmly. Now would be an ideal time for the transformation. The third thought pinned down the other two, rendering them practically insignificant. I was in love with Bella and she had no idea. If I converted her and _then_ told her how I felt, which was bound to come out some time or another, I was in danger of her hating me for all eternity. There was only one way: Tell her and hope that she accepted it (I could worry about dealing with the rejection later) and then let her choose to stay her radiant human self, versus converting to vampirism.

I sighed, trying to search for any future events, but once again, finding none. I think I might have been afraid to look and find something had gone wrong…the transformation a failure, or her rejecting me after telling her how I felt. I shook the feelings from my mind, trying to focus on the now. Her skin and lips so smooth, so pure. Her flowing hair, long fingers, eyelashes. She had me bewitched body and soul and I knew that, even if it killed me, I had to tell her. It was only what she deserved.

Before I let myself realize what I was doing, I reached through the short distance between us for her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. I stared at her and she turned her head to look back at me. I brought our bodies closer, knowing that I would have been blushing or sweating had I been able. The stars clung to the night, a vigorous drum roll.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

**A/N: AHH! Here it comes... Thank you for reading as always, and don't forget to _review please! _Let me know what you think and what you think/would like to see happen. Cheers! **

**_-MIS_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Quick update, yes? I do hope you enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think. If you don't like something, tell me. If you love something, be _sure_ to tell me. Thanks for reading!**

Bella's POV

* * *

I listened closely as Alice struggled for words. She had me in her arms, our bodies about two inches apart. Her eyes were focused on mine, seeming to be full of fear and possibly regret. If a haunting cello piece had a specific look; that was it. It filled me with eagerness and only added to my longing. I did not move as she chose her words, did not blink. Whatever it was she was about to tell me was vital. I could feel it in the breathes of air that passed between our open mouths. I longed to brush her lips, feel the cool, soft texture of them. This was a feeling I was used to, though it was nearly always accompanied by the desire to play with her hands or stroke her face gently. My common brown eyes gazed into her golden ones, fire in the dark. Her fingers were entwined with mine like she'd never done before. When we held hands before to steer each other around, it was one hand laying in another, not fitting together in this immaculate way, fingers like jigsaw pieces with just the right curves.

When we'd left Forks together I was only too happy, though of course I was still worried for Edward at that point. He was as much a brother to me as anyone could be. On the plane I had had a dream that had been reoccurring for me for quite some time: Alice and I left my house, saying goodbye to Charlie. We smiled and chattered as we walked out to the woods. She helped me over fallen trees and large rocks, gripping my hand firmly but with a gentleness that was clear. I was very loud as I clambered past foliage and splintered twigs at my feet. The only noise she made was the bittersweet chime of her voice. It lured me closer to her and soon we were holding hands, swinging them as we laughed. Though nothing too physical occurred, it implied a lot and mirrored my feelings for her. The dream always ended with us laying in the grass, both of our eyes a strange violet color.

I squeezed her hand now in encouragement, hoping with every fiber what she would say to me next. I was not ignorant to her sudden change since our shopping trip, though I doubted she suspected it. I saw the look come over her face though, whenever we touched. It was there. It had to be. If not, then I did want her to bite me, though not to turn me into a vampire. For what existed outside my world but Alice Cullen, enchantress and my only yearning? The answer was better comprehended in the silence that engulfed us. It was steady, so secure, yet it made me want to leap off the edge of the rooftop where we stood, eyes and hands locked. _Please, Alice…_

"Firstly, Bella, I want you to know that you're the best friend I've ever had and I would never want to do anything to change that. You're so much better than you let yourself believe, so much beauty and character. I can't compare you to when I was a human, not because I can't remember, but because I know there simply was no resemblance at all, and there still is none."

_Oh god, Alice. Say it. _My heart was picking up its pace.

"I…" she faltered on her words, though somehow it was still graceful. She really could do nothing ineptly. "…I…" She didn't continue and I felt her grip slacken.

_No, Alice. Don't you dare give up now._

I took a deep breath, feeling my brow crease as I reached out to her, holding her face in my hand. "Tell me. Whatever it is." She instantly had her hand to mine, resuming her grip on our entangled hands. Something that resembled a sob escaped her lips.

"I don't want to lose you…"

"Alice you're not going to lose me! I am with the safest being on the planet right now. Now, please, Alice…say what's on your mind."

I saw her face register my urgency.

"I don't mean losing you _that_ way…"

I knew that. How could she not know that I knew? The past few days, our closeness. Was she in denial or something? My frustration peeked. I kept my face calm though, seeing that she was about to say something. _Yes…go on, love…tell me. Let's end this._

She ran from me.

I clutched at the air as I stared at where her eyes had been. I spun to see her on the edge of the rooftop railing, staring up at the sky as if she were about to return to heaven. I half expected her to.

"_Alice_!" I yelled to her. It was a cry of evident irritation, no concern whatsoever; for I knew even if she did fall-impossible-the drop would not faze her one bit. She'd probably land on her feet. She turned only her head to the side, not looking at me, but to her left, though it was clear it was a gesture of acknowledgment. I jogged to her, my heart thumping wildly now. Anger began to well up inside me as I went to her. We had been dragging this out and it _would_ end tonight. I didn't care if I had to throw _myself_ off the building to prove the point. Grounding my teeth together, I seized the back of her shirt, wrenching her back as quickly and powerfully as I could. She did fall, much to my astonishment, but landed in an graceful sort of handstand, her back on the ground, pushing off of the floor quickly in a full backwards roll. She recomposed herself, expression only altered slightly. That did it.

"God damnit, Alice, if you won't do it than I will!" I lunged at her, flinging my arms around her shoulders, squashing my lips to hers. I shut my eyes and moved my lips against her, inhaling deeply. I murmured against her lips, a question. She did not respond. I pulled away sharply, almost losing my balance in the process. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was a frown.

No.

I had been so sure. Certainly I hadn't imagined the way our eyes had met…the ride on the gondola, the way she'd hold me at night, and all the rest. But by the time this notion had processed, she was speaking.

"Bella?" A whisper. "You…" she brought her hand up to her lips but did not touch them. "You have feelings f-for me?"

I looked at her but nothing else. My body went numb. What… what if I'd been wrong all along? Panic submerged itself in my body. _Answer her_, my mind screamed.

"Bella?" she took a step towards me and I realized, as she took my hand that she had been in shock. I squeezed her hand back, nodding rapidly.

"Yes! Oh, god, Alice, yes."

That was when it struck her. Her eyes widened as she pulled me to her in an illustrious embrace. Our hands were around each other's waists, rubbing slowly. Our faces were barely and inch apart.

"Bella…you know what I am going to say." She spoke in a whisper.

"Say it anyway."

"I love you."

We both caught each others lips, moaning into the kiss as both our bodies relaxed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I drew her body closer to mine, pushing against her. Before I could run my hand all the way down her spine to rest it on her hip, she had me against one of the bases of the statues, pushing me into it. I groaned and moved my hands in synchronization up the sides of her petite torso, stopping just below her breasts. She pressed her pelvis into mine, latching onto my hips with her affectionate hands. The kiss ended all too suddenly, my lungs needing air and not seeming to be getting enough through my nose. She backed away ever so slightly, though I was sure to hold her to me.

"Oh, Bella," she said, stroking my hair. "I had no idea. I mean, I hoped but… All this time?"

I nodded.

"I have loved you probably since I moved to Forks, it just took me a while to realize it." With that she sighed and turned around in my arms. I held her around the waist, her back leaning on me, letting my mouth rest in the crook of her neck, caressing her shoulder with my lips. She held my hands and our fingers entwined again, fitting naturally. She rested her head on my shoulder, our lips brushing but not touching. The moment was too deep for that and we both knew it. I could literally feel the weights lift from my shoulders, and, judging by Alice's smile, figured she could too. Finally the needless anguish was over.

And lucky me; I hadn't even had to leap off any buildings.

**A/N: Happy? :P So they're finally together. Now, before that warm, gooey feeling inside wears off, go run and post a review! I love you all, and thank you so much for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

I held Bella for a long time, nothing but us and the statues. She sat in my lap snugly, warm and so alive, so sweet, so _mine_. Though I knew it could not possibly be a dream because I was immune to sleep, it gave off a complex dreamlike quality that dazzled and befuddled me. I rocked her in my arms and she lifted her head to kiss me once again.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight," she told me, eyes content.

"Try, love. You'll feel better tomorrow if you do." She sighed, knowing I was right. "I'll be here," I assured her. "Just like this." I smiled and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her in comfort. I watched as her eyes closed, felt her breathing slow. She muttered in her sleep, saying things like "my Alice," "do it now…bite me," and "I wanna pet the dolphins." I chuckled quietly and gingerly smoothed out her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"Soon, love," I promised, referring to her second mumbling. The stars began to evaporate as the hours dribbled away, leading us into the cool, crisp morning. I could smell the aroma of freshly baked breads from miles away, could hear people's 'good mornings.' As the sun began to rise, I debated on whether to wake Bella or not. From this height we could see the entire town, the auburn and lily fingers of the sun flickering out into the pale sky over it. I decided that she'd probably had enough rest, and gently shook her, stroking her hair as I whispered her name. She sighed, rubbing a hand across her forehead and eyes, stretching with the other arm.

"Morning already?" she asked, eyes squinted adorably.

"You slept deeply."

"Mmm… I wonder why." She traced a finger down my jaw line, grinning mischievously.

"Come here," I said, lifting her from my lap and carrying her over to the tower's edge. A sparrow flew overhead as she breathed in the sunrise. Her eyes closed peaceably as a rippling breeze moved her hair from her neck. She leaned into it, smiling and inhaling deeply. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, her hair turning gold in the yellowing sun. She sighed and placed her arms crisscrossed across her chest, her hands relaxing on mine.

"Is this real?" she whispered.

"I hardly know, love." I replied honestly, everything so abstract yet purposeful. She leaned back into me, eyes closing again.

"I don't want this moment to end…"

She put my thoughts into words. I knew that we must have been thinking the same thing in the back of our minds, both of us not wanting to ruin the flawlessness of the moment by bringing it up. After a few minutes though, I rebelled against my better judgment.

Now Bella knew how I felt and in turn felt the same way. It was one of a few ways last night could have gone, and yet it somehow surfaced as the victor. I knew I didn't realize just how fortunate I was. But now that it was taken care of… I turned her around to face me and she somehow looked even more striking than the night before.

"I know how you feel," I said. "Like you just want it to last forever." I made my face serious on that last word, letting it sink in. Her eyes widened a little, tightening her grip on me.

"Alice…" she rested her head on my chest. "Please. I'm ready. "

"I know you are," I found myself saying. Though it wasn't until I'd said it did I actually convince myself. I looked into her deep, mahogany eyes, feeling confident.

"I think I could do it… safely…"

"You can," she urged. "Oh Alice, you _will_. Of course you'll do it flawlessly."

I rubbed her cheek, hugging her closer as a reply. I felt her words resonate within me, taking strength from them. I was still scared mindless, but she was right and I could change her without causing harm. It didn't matter how luscious her blood smelled or even tasted, I knew it would turn bitter and rank as soon as I heard her precious heartbeat stop. Now there was only one question…

When?

"Is there anything you want to do-experience-before I…before the transformation? You'll be disabled for a few days so if there's any other parts of Italy you'd like to see, I think now would be the best time for it."

Her lips brushed against mine. "I think I've seen all the major parts. Though I wouldn't mind seeing some more of you…" (**A/N: Sheesh my dialogue needs work**. **Haha**) Her hand crept up my front, rubbing seductively between my breasts. My body ached to return the gesture, to take her right there on the roof, but thankfully my more practical mind intervened. Though it was difficult, I lowered her hand, kissing it quickly first.

"There will be more than enough time for that later. But is there anything you're really going to miss once you're like me? Your favorite foods will no longer be appealing, humans you love will tempt you with their blood, no more sun in public… it will be difficult for you to communicate with your family."

Bella seemed to be thinking about that.

"Yes, I suppose I should try to reach Charlie first. I left him a note when we left, but I should have checked in by now."

She was avoiding my question.

"Perhaps you'd like some time before the change? A few months aren't going to matter. You could even graduate first if you wanted to."

"No, Alice. I need this." Her face was pained with drawn out longing. "The only reason I've wanted to become a vampire is because of you… to be together always. All that other stuff doesn't matter. Charlie will be fine on his own. He's tough."

"Tough enough to lose a daughter? That's asking a lot from a father." I said warily. She bit her lip nervously.

"I assume just telling him is out?" she asked with little hope. I considered it carefully, though already knew the answer.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. We don't know how he'd react and if he'd tell anyone. It could be potentially dangerous for him and us. Plus he'd want to know why you're making the change." I looked at her pointedly.

"Oh. Yeah," she sighed. "So once I'm a vampire does this mean I can't see him at all?"

That was a tough one. If she did see him, he would want to know what had happened and that would not end well. If she didn't see him, they both would lose part of their family. How could I bring myself to decide such a fate?

"Maybe…" I said, a weak idea coming to mind. "You could go see him first, spend a bit of time with him to let him know you're safe. Then you could explain that you have to go away but that you'll be safe and well?" It seemed full of holes, but we had nothing else.

"That could…work. Maybe. But he wouldn't simply let me leave like that. I'm eighteen in September and I guess then he wouldn't be _able_ to make me stay… still I don't think I could just walk out on him like that, with no explanation."

I nodded glumly.

"But then again, there's no reason why I couldn't still talk to him over the phone, right? Let him know from time to time that I'm alright?"

"Your voice will change significantly. He won't think it's you."

"Oh… then what about letters? I could write to him and Renee."

"You could do that," I nodded, the holes slowly closing in.

"But would it be enough?" she asked, eyes looking up at me for answers I did not have.

"We can only hope, love."

We silently agreed to drop the subject for then, trying to enjoy the sunrise properly. The important thing is that we were together now. The other stuff would come together on its own. I didn't want to mention this to her, but when she became a vampire she would begin to see how entirely short human's lives are. Her parents' and friends' lives would pass before her like a movie, only lasting an hour or two in the vast span of eternity. I wanted her to have at least a few more memories with them before they were gone forever.

We used the door and stairs this time to get back to the ground. I bought her some freshly baked bread. She ate it as if it were her last meal, placing little chunks of the fluffy warmth on her tongue with care. I laughed at this, assuring her that while she was still human, she could have any type of food she wanted day or night. Arriving back at our suite, she borrowed my cell phone to call her dad.

"Hi, dad, it's me." I was glad that my ears allowed me to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Bella? Oh thank god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. You got my note right?"

"Yes. Wish you could have talked to me before leaving though. Where the heck are you?"

"I'm with Alice," she turned to look at me, eyes a little worried. She didn't want to tell him that we'd been in Italy. I nodded, smiling at her encouragingly. "We'll be back in Forks in a few days." I suddenly realized then how much I didn't want to leave. Here no one judged us; there were no obligations. It was paradise, a wonderland.

"Alright… But Bells, you just can't run off like that. You seriously almost gave me a heart attack. I almost send the cavalry after you."

"I'm sorry, dad. It was an emergency."

Charlie sighed. "I understand."

"So… see you in a few days?" she tried to make her voice sound cheerful, though I could tell she was just as reluctant as I.

"Sure, Bells. Till then."

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bella."

She shut the phone handing it to me. I flitted to her side, taking it and her hand.

"You did well. Shall we plan to leave tomorrow?"

"So soon…"

"I know, hon. But the plane will take about a day and we don't want to keep everyone waiting for too much longer." She nodded and embraced me, her silky arms around my neck. Our lips dived into each other, hands on each other's bodies. Her hand moved to my hair, stroking it. It felt good on my scalp, sending me little shivers from her warm touch. I nudged her over against the wall, pressing into her.

"You know… we haven't gone shopping very much since being here…" she said, shocking me.

"Are you telling me that you're actually interested in going _shopping_ with me?" I took a step back from her, but she held fast to my waist.

"So long as I get to pick a few outfits out for you this time," she said, a seductive edge creeping into her tone. I narrowed my eyes at her, grinning crookedly.

"I believe that can be arranged." I swelled with joy, tossing her into the air and gently back into my arms. I grinned widely in anticipation, happy that I was finally starting to rub off on her a bit. She shook the keys to our rented car, urging me out the door. I didn't need to be told twice.

**A/N: Not the most eventful chapter, I know, but it had to be done. So now Bella and Alice are officially together, ( yay!) and Alice has decided to turn Bella into a vampire. What will happen next? How will the Cullens react? Whatever will happen on this spontaneous shopping expedition? And most importantly: what will Bella's power be? (I'm not using the one from Breaking Dawn, so apologies if that disappoints some of you.) Stay tuned, and **_**please review! **_**Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is **_**almost**_** rated M for a partial lemon, but don't get too excited. I don't want to add a full one quite yet. You have been warned…. and slightly indulged. ;) I hope you find it agreeable and I look forward to your reviews as always! **

"Alice, try this one next," Bella said, slinging another outfit over the dressing room door. Thrilled, I took it, already liking the combination of the shirt and slacks.

"Good eye, Bell." I heard her snicker through the door.

This was the third store we'd been to and she didn't seem to mind one bit. I knew she must have been faking it quite a bit so I'd be happy, but it worked so well that at the time I didn't really notice. We modeled for each other, at first waiting for the other on one side of the door. In the end we just grabbed a pile of clothes and changed together in the same room. Needless to say this was very worthwhile.

Her hot skin slid into a thin turquoise sundress, her hair knotted into a low bun. She was so hot, so tempting… Her sculpted thighs taunted me through the swishing fabric, eyes fiery amber. I longed to run my hands down her neck and back, lower. Her full lips stretched into a loving smile, her elegant hand reaching for me as she leaned into the wall. Going to her, I was overwhelmed by her floral scent. There was a soft shine of sweat on her bare back due to the open windows in the mall. I had butterflies in my stomach, her hands already upon me. I could not control my slightly agape mouth, my wide eyes sharing at her goddess-like form. I must have looked very silly to her. Our arms slowly wrapped around each other's waists, cheeks nuzzling. Her silken lips brushed my ear, her quiet inhale filling me with desire. I brushed a lock of hair aside, pushing her closer into the wall.

"This is what you want?" I asked, just to make certain she had no second thoughts. She only stared at me, her painfully beautiful face full of longing. The song playing outside in the store was in English, one we both remembered well from when we first met. It was one of those haunting songs, the kind that really sticks with you. The kind filled with passion and defiance, thrumming into your ears until it's dripping down your cheeks. She felt it too, her breath speeding up rapidly. I lifted the hem of the dress, pressing my hand to her warm thigh, stroking gently. She moved my hand to her inner thigh, gasping when I pushed upwards. I traced the low cut top, letting my fingers linger on her breast, massaging it. She had a hand pulling off my shirt while the other pulled me closer. Our lips drove hungrily together, sending a euphoric jolt through my body. Throwing my shirt to the floor, she started on my pants, getting them off swifter than expected. I felt petite fingers caress the place that belonged only to her. I gasped as she had, letting her hands roam all over me. I couldn't catch my breath, impulse blocking out all thought. She tasted like…like…

"Alice?" I heard her divine voice say faintly.

"Mmhm?" I mumbled, sampling her sweet skin.

"You're hurting my neck."

I blinked a few times to realize that my mouth was at her throat, teeth slightly bared. My tongue had been making small circles as my razor blades of teeth threatened to break her skin. I was at the other end of the dressing room before her reaching hands could prevent me. My hand flew to my mouth, staring at it in terror. What had I done? Almost done? My heartbeat would have been pounding out of my chest if I'd had one.

"Alice, it's okay," I heard Bella saying, words muffled through my panic. I vaguely felt hands on my hand and face, but couldn't see a thing. When the initial blur lifted, Bella was fully dressed in her own clothes and holding my own out to me. Very slowly even for a human I reached out and took them, feeling her help me get them on. I felt limp and contemptible as we stumbled through the store and out into the hot mall. So many smells hit me, too many noises striking my sensitive ears. My feet dragged along, my arm draped around Bella's fragile shoulders. Keys jangling, a car door, feet shuffling, leather beneath me. Doors slamming. She was trying to talk to me as I felt the car start up, trying to pull me back into reality. How I wished I could simply let her hear my thoughts, borrow Edward's power for this one moment. Something was being pulled over my head and my vision grew dimmer. We drove for what seemed like days, stopping abruptly with Bella quickly by my side as I sat in the passenger seat torpidly. Still the only thing running through my mind was _what have I done? Almost done?_

Beginning to regain my body, I helped open the door to our room, letting her close it behind us. She helped me sit on the bed.

"Alice?" she was calling. I couldn't reply. She sat down next to me, rubbing the spiky hair out of my face, stroking it soothingly as her arm wrapped cautiously around my waist. "You okay?"

I tried clearing my throat, only resulting in a sort of honking noise.

"You don't need to talk now, just relax." Then another thought occurred to her. "Do you need to go hunting?"

I considered that, not really feeling thirsty. Still, I had jeopardized her life with my appetite, and now would take all necessary precautions whether I wanted to or not. I nodded, standing slowly. She held my hand.

"I'll be here. Take as long as you need." Still unable to find my voice, I squeezed her hand and went to the window, which was already open for me. She smiled livelily, seemingly unaffected. Did she know how close I'd come to sucking all that beautiful life from her? Her smile said no, but something in her eyes-almost a longing-said yes. I nodded, giving her a weak smile before leaping out of the room.

Wiping a line of blood from the corner of my mouth, my feet carried me on through the city. What little thirst I'd had was now satisfied, though I was still debating on whether or not that had been the reason I'd almost attacked Bella. I was fairly sure that I had just let my guard down, too enthralled in her body and fragrance. Pebbles scattered now and then as I stayed to the shadows in the afternoon glow. Red-gold light flattered the waxy sky; all the smells of Italy hitting me like rose petals. I was calm, back in control, ready to assure Bella that all was well. She would be glad, but not of the other thing I had to tell her. She would want to become a vampire all the sooner. One thing was certain: we could not be allowed to get that close again. It would probably be alright so long as it stopped at cuddling, but anything beyond that, until she was virtually indestructible, was off limits. It pained me to think of it, every inch of me pining for her, but nothing came before her safety. We could be in command of ourselves for a while, surely.

Live music was playing a few blocks away, my ears picking it up better than any stereo system could project. I felt the notes bounce on the strings, could _smell_ them vibrating. It reminded me of the time Bella and I had gone out for lunch, dancing freely to the songs neither of us knew but fell in love with. We had gone so far in so little time that I was wondering if it truly had been a dream after all. _Maybe that's how vampire's dream,_ I thought absentmindedly, letting myself wander the streets of the sepia toned town. _They can't sleep so their mind generates these fantasies. _I shrugged, simply enjoying pondering it.

A sudden gust of wind that ended as soon as it had begun rushed by me and I immediately knew that I was in the presence of another vampire.

"Greetings, Alice Cullen," said an airy woman's voice. I looked at her face to peg her as Chelsea, one of the Volturi guard. My back stiffened but I greeted her in turn.

"Chelsea, what a lovely surprise."

"I would have thought you'd have already seen our meeting," she stepped a bit closer, the edge of her dark blonde hair catching a strand of sunlight, sparkling like tarnishing gold.

"My mind was elsewhere," I answered vaguely, not crazy about the way she was looking at me. It was a knowing look, the knowledge being the sort that could only do harm when mixed with a Volturi guard's intent.

"I heard about your brother," she said, seeming to be making small talk. I could see the conversation in my mind's eye going astray, a fray possibly occurring. That was the last thing I needed, so answered as politely as I could.

"Yes. That was an unfortunate misunderstanding, but all is well now. We thank you all for refusing Edward's request."

Ignoring my thanks, she flipped her hair lazily. "Quite a lot of fuss over one girl, don't you think?" I knew she was referring to Tanya, but something in her tone suggested otherwise. I focused on keeping the situation calm.

"Perhaps. How are Aro, Caius, Marcus and the rest lately?" I said, trying to redirect the discussion.

"Very well. They've been ever so curious about your brother lately though. And you of course."

"Hmm…" I turned my head as she eyed me skeptically. "That so?" I kept my voice unconcerned.

"We still want you, Alice. Just think of all the things we could accomplish with you on our side. Your gift is…" Her eyes were shiny with greed, her head tilted with one eyebrow raised. "Well, it's certainly better than my talent anyway," she laughed, a trumpeting buzz. I glanced at her nervously as she leaned against the brick building behind her. "I mean, there's only so much I can do with that. I must say though…" she inspected her nails, looking bored. Then she gave me a wicked grin, one that stretched all the way up to her glittering eyes. "When I do find ways to apply it, it can be _quite_ entertaining." She winked and I involuntarily grimaced. "But I suppose your ties still lie with the Cullen coven," she said reluctantly, her face resuming its casual guise.

"They do indeed," I said stiffly, searching for what might happen next.

"Shame. Well, I'd better run for now," her sickly-sweet smile and tone daunting me. "I'll be seeing you, Alice."

"Yeah, you too," I mumbled as she sprinted off into a nearby alley, her hand reaching behind her to give me a sarcastic wave, her fingers wiggling individually. Frowning, I walked more deliberately back to the hotel, already desperate for Bella's arms again. Chelsea was of little concern, all bluster without actual intent. Though I couldn't see Bella very well, probably because I was always too absorbed with her to concentrate on my visions, but with Chelsea it was cake. I knocked on the door a few times before putting my key in, just to let Bella know that I was about to enter. The last time I'd come back from hunting she'd nearly had a heart attack, suddenly seeing me laying on the bed casually. We laughed about it afterwards.

"Bell?" I called, smelling her scent in the bathroom. There was no reply. "Hey, Bella. Are you hungry? There's this quaint little bistro I've had my eye on."

I heard a sloppy sniffle.

"…Bell?"

I rounded the corner into the bathroom, peering in guardedly. She was hunched over the sink, arms spread wide with a hand on either side of the basin. Her eyes dripped with tears, closed to the mirror in front of her. There were several wads of tissue scattered around the counter. Not being able to resist, I went to her, setting a mild hand on her back. A sob lodged itself in her throat.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" I moved my palm in circles, trying to help her relax. I waited a minute but she did not reply. Surely nothing had happened in the short time I'd been away? It was much too far. My agile eyes quickly scanned her for any injuries but luckily found none, excluding a few clumsy bruises I'd already known about. I questioned her, asking if she'd had a nightmare or was had gotten some bad news from back home, to both she simply shook her head glumly. It wasn't even about what had happened in the dressing room, much to my surprise. Finally after several minutes I had coaxed her over to the table in the main room, helping her to a chair. I took my own, trying desperately to see what she would say. Wracking my brain, concentrating in the uncomfortable silence, I searched. When I was successful, however, I felt that I was the one who would soon need the Kleenex. My eyes tightened and my jaw clenched, stomach shifting slightly.

No...

No.

No!

_No!_

Fury multiplied within me, a waterfall of torment. My fists shook and my teeth were bared. My breath came short and ragged, my chest puffing in and out like a balloon. A balloon brushing against a dagger. Before I did something I would unquestionably regret, I flitted to the bed, attacking the nearest cushion in sight. By the time it fell back on the bed, it was a fine, weightless powder with the exception of a few stray feathers. But my body wouldn't let me stop there. Four pillows and a lamp later, I fell to my knees, head and arms falling on the bed, barely upsetting the powder. My small frame shuddered though tears never came, would never come. I should have seen this coming. And now everything was gone. Just like that. A deeper shade replaced the black I'd known, all of my former issues melting and popping out of existence under this new strain. My gift was truly useless if I could not see something so big closing in so quickly.

I twitched as her hand brushed my short hair to rest on my shoulder blade. I shivered at the sudden warmth, feeling only colder. Her apology came as a whisper, taking a few steps back incase I needed space. And I did. More than was possible.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," she whispered, her eyes red. "I really did feel something at first..."

Without really meaning to, I took the hand that was resting on my shoulder in mine, bringing it to my cheek. I breathed in her scent, which was now painful, already a lost memory. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Bella... I _need_ you." My chest felt tight, senses pained. "Don't leave me now..."

She sat on the edge of the bed, holding my hand back, though not the way she had earlier. She really was serious. Things had changed. Maybe she'd realized just what she was getting herself into. A part of me knew that it was for the best, that she should keep living normally without the Cullens in her life... but the bigger, heavier part of me was selfish, protesting her rejection, trying to convince myself that she would laugh soon and pull me into her lap... push her lips to mine. Let me know it was going to be okay. That she loved me.

But she would not, and I had to pull myself together for both our sakes. This had been a mistake, nothing more. Pulling my hand away from her, I stood, not looking at her, feeling an iciness I'd yet to feel for someone beginning to form.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning then," I told her. She nodded, a few more tears rolling down.

That night I did not hold her, but sat on the windowsill, staring at the city that I longed to burn.

**A/N: I know you probably hate me for that. But hopefully not enough to not review. -hinthint- Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews as always. I'm really sorry for the late post; MIS's life has been a wee bit hectic lately. xx Enjoy!**

The trip back to Forks was long for me, though luckily Bella slept most of the time. The pain I'd felt the night before had dulled, or intensified-wasn't sure which-into a jagged stinging, but at least I could bare to look at her now. I was glad when she gave up early on with trying to cheer me up. She could do it so well before… when she'd been mine. The plane skidded to a slushy halt and we slung our bags and headed for the terminal in silence. It was harder for me to keep up her slow human pace, wanting nothing more than to get her home and run to my own room. At least that's what my logical self wanted. The rest of me however kept hoping that she'd give me some small sign of lingering affection, some shred of a chance that maybe things weren't over.

But they were.

I was glad when Rosalie picked us up, not desiring to face Edward or Jasper's talents just yet. They would learn soon enough what was wrong, and in all likeliness chide me for it. Rosalie took our bags as we got in. Bella and I exchanged a blank expression, neither of us knowing where we were in our relationship now. Did we keep being friends? Or would it be like I hoped and we could still be together? I was not optimistic though, and prepared myself for the worst. Besides, maybe it would be nice to actually be able to _see_ things again. Bella had always been such a distraction for my gift. One big... beautiful… shapely… dazzling distraction. I sighed as Rosalie took off from the airport, promising myself that I would not look at Bella until we got to her house. Successful, I handed her her bag, hating how her hand grazed my wrist for an instant. I saw her blush and mutter a quick goodbye, jogging to the door with a clumsy wave. Rose drove home quickly, oblivious to my bitter mood. I chatted with the family for a few minutes, keeping my mood light and thoughts simple as to keep my two brothers off my back for a while more.

My room was how I left it. The curtains were open to show me the deep green forest surrounding us. My towering stack of CDs swaggered on my dresser by the expensive stereo Edward had gotten me. I absently put in a disc, not bothering to look at the title. Distractions of any form would be good for me. I opened my walk-in closet, running my hands down the line of beautiful clothing I adored so much. True, they were still special, but not as much as they'd once been. The colors now seemed faded, worn. Not even my sole fixation lured me now that she was gone. It made sense; she was the one I usually wore them _for_. To be beautiful for her.

I brought my wrist to my nose without thinking, inhaling deeply where Bella's hand had brushed it. Never was there such an enchantingly sad, beautiful aroma. I found myself rubbing my lips lightly against the spot, eyes closing as memories flooded over me. I lowered my small frame onto the cool bed, her face so clear in my mind. Her gentle but glowing smile, that bronze hair, so soft and strong. Those passionate eyes...

_Breathe in, breathe out, _

_Tell me all of your doubts, _

_And everybody bleeds this way, _

_Just the same_

I tried to take the song's advice, focussing on my unnecessary breathing instead of my shattered heart. This didn't help. I could feel my brain stretching, trying to wrap around what had happened back in Italy. We were together, perfect, shopping. Then the dressing room... I could practically hear her again. _You're hurting my neck_. I bared my teeth at the memory, a low growl escaping my lips. I wanted to throw my thoughts in a shredder, rip the memories from my throbbing mind. I rolled on my side, clutching my stomach like an anchor. Could I really do this? Move on eventually?

_Breathe in, breathe out, _

_Move on and break down, _

_If everyone goes away I will stay_

Bella...

_We push and pull, _

_And I fall down sometimes, _

_I'm not letting go, _

_You hold the other line_

What was I thinking? I whipped myself off of the bed, crouching on the windowsill not a second later. _Get over_ her? _Move on_ eventually? Our days spent in Italy had been one of-no-the single most amazing time of my existence. I remember feeling as though I'd strayed into a fairy tale, something genuinely astonishing. To even think of letting go of those memories, of the person I'd made them with...

_Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes_

Before I could let myself analyze further, I was tumbling through the darkening air, feet landing easily on the ground outside the house. Only one thing mattered now. Only one thing had mattered from the very beginning. I was in love with Bella Swan, and neither human nor vampire could stop it. I couldn't see what the future would dish out, but, well, what was new?

_Hold on hold tight, _

_From out of your sight, _

_If everything keeps moving on, moving on_

_--_

Bella had thrown her bag in the closet, too deep in thought to worry about laundry. She was groggy from the plane trip and confused from everything else. Since Alice found out that her feelings had changed, Bella hadn't really had a chance to think things through. She decided to start from the top, or something like it. They were on the rooftop in Italy, confessing their love, holding each other through the night. They were discussing her immortality, the chance to be together forever. Then there was passion, and Alice slipped. Bella could remember the petrified look on the small vampire's face once she'd realized what she'd almost done. Bella knew that she wouldn't have killed her, and she tried to assure Alice as best she could. They both thought it best for her to hunt just to be safe, and soon Bella was on her own in the hotel. Time had passed slowly though she hadn't been gone very long. It felt as though she were put under some sort of anesthetic, one that seemed to make everything flip-flop into a never before seen truth, one that she hadn't even come close to fathoming before. Still, somehow things had become clear. The Cullens were blood drinkers, bordering monstrous. It wasn't safe for her to be around them nor any other human. Surely the incident in the dressing room had proved that.

Still...

Why had those thoughts just suddenly occurred out of nowhere? She hadn't felt anything but love and trust towards the Cullens until that moment. Why now? She remembered how madly in love she'd felt, how the two of them had fit so exactly both physically and mentally. She couldn't think of anything besides the dressing room that could have possibly changed her perspective, but even that didn't feel quite right. Like there was a missing link in a chain.

And how badly she'd hurt Alice... her friend... her love.

The thoughts overwhelmed her, making her sink into her bed for comfort. She pulled the afghan to her, scrunching it up and burying her face within its depths. She felt as lost as Edward had looked before she stopped him from stepping into the sun in Volterra. What was happening? Why? How?

_Hold on hold tight, _

_Make it through another night, _

_And everyday there comes a song _

_With the dawn _

Bella sniffled to realize that she was crying, the afghan damp with salty tears. She blinked a few times, a new idea coming to her.

_ I'm feeling. For what? _She desperately tried to work it out. _I know now that Alice and I can never be together. We're too dangerous for each other. Back at the hotel I realized what a huge mistake I'd made, and what it meant. But now... _She inhaled deeply, scared of what she was discovering. _There's no way that I could fall in love with someone without having a really good reason. _The certainty of what she'd felt back at the hotel was beginning to shed itself from her, feeling like a lifting layer of ash.

_ We were in love. It was real._

_ And I ended it... on a whim?_

The doubts she'd had were beginning to seem utterly ridiculous. The Cullens had never hurt anyone. Why did she think they would now? Alice had made a small error on their shopping trip, but was that really enough to cut away everything?

_We push and pull _

_And I fall down sometimes, _

_I'm not letting go, _

_You hold the other line_

Suddenly a great weight was upon her, half of it guilt, the other half simply from being away from Alice. How stupid she'd been! Her hands balled into fists, clutching the blanket furiously. What if Alice wouldn't want her back now? She could have completely ruined everything past repair over one, stupid, whim. Maybe things really were over now and she would never see that angelic face again. Would never be held, not the way Alice had held her.

_Cause there is a light, in_

_your eyes, in your eyes._

_There is a light, in your eyes, in your eyes_

Bella tried to concentrate but her mind was reeling. She had to make things right. She had to tell Alice that all of this was just a big misunderstanding, that she needed her too.

_Breathe in, and breathe out_

_Breathe in, and breathe out_

_--_

I stood just outside her house, trying to figure out just what I would say to her. I wasn't ready for another rejection, though I knew it was very probable, yet still worth the attempt. If I didn't at least try then what respect could I possibly keep for myself? I stripped a few limbs off a tree in agitation, scared of what I could not see.

_Breathe in, and breathe out_

_Breathe in, and breathe out_

I wiped my bark covered hands on my skirt, not even caring if I hurt the fabric. I leaped on the side of the house, holding tight to some siding just below her window. I could do this... couldn't I? Didn't matter. I could see clearly that if I backed down now I would regret it the rest of eternity. Reaching a hand towards the window frame, I took a steadying breath, feeling like I was dangling from a volcano, my body swinging over a great pool of magma. Suddenly, before my quickly moving hand could even reach the window, it flung open, almost knocking me off balance, which was quite something for me. I felt hands grab hold of my torso, pulling me upwards even before I could blink. Her scent hit me like a brick of platinum.

"Alice!" she sounded worried, setting me hurriedly against the side of her bed. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist and I could smell her tears, could hear the tremor in her voice. Besides that she was exactly the same. And why wouldn't she be? I'd only seen her a few hours ago, though really it seemed like months. I ran a hand through her silky, but ruffled, hair, not caring if she didn't want me to.

"I saw my future, Bella. The endless cesspool spent without you beside me." she was looking back seriously into my eyes. Good. She needed to know I was at the end of my rope. "Surely you can't expect me to go through something so cruel quietly."

More silvery tears cleansed her hazel eyes, making them shine in the moonlight, making me shiver at their familiar beauty. Then she did something so befuddling, I didn't know how to even begin to react. Her hand entwined with mine, her face moving close so our lips were less than an inch from mashing together.

"I've been so blind, Alice... I've-I... made a horrible mistake...I-" she turned her head, a sob blooming into the dark air, her hand squeezing mine. "I don't know what came over me... I just-"

"Bella, look at me."

She did.

Her heart was racing.

"What you said-were about to say-back in the hotel-"

"I don't know what that was... Alice, I-"

I stiffened as I heard her next words in my mind.

"You already know what I am going to say." She spoke in a whisper.

"Say it anyway," I urged, repeating her words from that night on the roof.

"I still love you."

We caught each others lips, leaning into the kiss as both our bodies relaxed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I drew her body closer to mine, breathing in her sweet scent without relent. I could almost feel the Italian air against my skin again, could almost smell the metal of the building. It was so easy to imagine those protective statues surrounding us.

_Look left look right, _

_To the moon in the night._

_And everything under the stars is in your arms..._

"And now?" she asked after a few surreal moments.

"Now..." My voice trailed off as I stared at our entwined hands, perfect in every way but one. "We just _be_... until it's time."

She eyed me suspiciously, but full of that longing I knew so well.

I nodded once, giving her a reassuring smile. She returned the gesture and curled into my lap, kissing my cheek in an adorable way, her eyes looking up at me innocently.

"But first," I pretended to sound disciplining, wagging a finger at her. "You're going to tell me _exactly_ what was running through that thick head of yours!" I rumpled her hair, making her giggle. It was good to have her back.

**A/N: You really think I'd leave you hanging like that? Leave **_**Alice**_** hanging like that? Surely you know better. I was going to wait another chapter before getting them back together but then realized I couldn't leave **_**myself**_** hanging like that. :) Hope you liked it... and that it made sense. I was afraid that the song being chopped up like that would be weird? Let me know. Song is Breath in Breath out by Mat Kearny. /watch?vlkzqRwACKzQ**

**Many thanks, and I always love to hear your opinions so please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Though I'd insisted for her to tell me why she'd felt the need to break up with me in the first place, I could see she was tired and insisted she slept. We'd talk in the morning. I hesitated when she asked, but ended up cuddling up with her in her bed through the night, breathing her in as she dreamed of the two of us. She eventually had the same dream as on the plane going to Italy. We were simply walking through the woods, our two deathly pale handds entwined. Only this time it was a bit more graphic. I stopped looking for fear of getting aroused. I felt I needed at least a little time to get used to being close to her again. True, we really hadn't been apart all that long, but every second ads up when your hope is deteriorating. I stroked her hair, smiling smally. I kept trying to come up with theories as to why she'd felt the need to leave me, the best of which was the incident in the dressing room. I couldn't blame her really, that would have probably freaked me out too. Still, that didn't quite seem like Bella.

She stretched as she woke up, letting out a big sigh. The crystal blue light rested on her cool skin. I pulled the blanket up to her chin, wrapping my arms around her over it. She grinned into my gold eyes, kissing my cheek.

"I just had the best dream," she said.

I stifled my laugh and sat up on the edge of the bed, taking her with me. She curled into my lap, sighing once more.

"Breakfast?" I asked, now accustomed to her human needs.

"Charlie probably ate all of the decent food while I was away."

"I'll take you out somewhere then," I offered.

"Could we go over to your house?"

I stiffened, unsure of that. I could see that Edward and Emmet would be out hunting... still Jasper would stay at home. I shook my head, not ready to take the risk.

"We probably have less variety than you do here. Come on, let's just see what's downstairs. I bet we can think of something." I winked and carried her out of the room, still wrapped in the fuzzy blanket. She nestled into me, unblinking when I descended the stairs. I feigned to trip on one of the stairs, tilting with her on the steps. She laughed but her heartbeat stayed surprisingly normal.

"Alice, you pretending to be clumsy is like me trying to walk a tite rope."

I had to laugh at that too.

We managed to find the right ingredients for French toast and she finished the remnants of some orange juice. I washed her dishes when she was finished, bumping her away easily whenever she tried to help. In the end she came behind me and yanked me to the ground. A chair fell over and nearly landed on her, but it was easily caught and repositioned. I lay on top of her, her soft arms gripping me as tightly as they could. It felt like a paper doll was trying to hold me hostage, but decided to play along.

"Whatever will you do with me?" I asked in a frightened voice, pretending to struggle. She fought back a smile and reposistioned herself on top of me, pinning my wrists down to the floor. I whimpered and turned my face away from her dramatically. She gripped my chin and pulled it back, her face inches from mine. I made my eyes wide as hers narrowed. She bared her teeth and I was surprised at how near threatening it looked. Still human, but I could see the potential. She hissed, still fighting a smile I could almost see, plunging her mouth down on my neck, sinking her teeth in. Hiding my own grin, I felt her slender tongue replace where her teeth had been, ascending up my neck and back down to my collarbone. Her hands glided under my shirt, her body pushing harder into mine. Her fingers crawled over my skin, making me gasp as I felt myself begin to get wet. This time I really did struggle, pushing her off me gently and getting up. I straightened my clothes and went into the living room to sit in an armchair.

"I'm sorry," I said as she joined me, face mystified. "I just need some time."

She looked unsure but nodded, sitting on the couch. After a moment she shook her head, face paler than normal.

"No, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Things wouldn't be like this if not for me. I totally screwed everything up and don't even know why." I listened carefully, seeing that she was about to tell me what had happened back in the hotel when I'd gone out to hunt.

"It doesn't make any sense. One minute I was reading while waiting for you to come back, and the next I suddenly felt that things had changed. It was if someone had turned off a switch. But I swear, Alice, everything I told you was true. I did-I do- love you. God, I just don't know what came over me." She rested her head in her hands, shaking it repeatedly. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Was it because of what happened in the dressing room? When I almost bit you?" my voice was flat. She shook her head again.

"I thought that was it, it seemed like the logical thing, but even that didn't fit."

I thought for a moment. "Was the book you were reading particularly depressing or anything like that?" I asked, knowing it was a long shot.

She shook her head.

Then another idea came to me.

"Where in the room were you while I was gone?"

"I walked around a little, but mostly I just read by the window."

"The window I left by?"

"Yeah..." her answer was a question: so?

I tried to remember the details of that day, skimming back and forth.

Then it hit me.

"Bella, did anyone come to the room after I left? A maid, another guest, anyone?"

She paused, considering it. "No."

"No phone calls?"

"None. Alice-?"

"Did you see anyone even near the room, maybe in the hall or the parking lot?"

She hesitated then. "Well, I thought I saw someone outside the window, but they were pretty far off. There could have been more but I wasn't really paying attention."

"What did she look like?" I asked, on the edge of my seat.

"How did you know it was a gir-"

"Describe her, Bella."

She fidgeted with her sweater, trying to remember.

"Kind of tall... dark clothes... maybe blonde."

"Pale?"

Bella stared at me in confusion.

"You don't think Rosalie was there do you?"

I burst out laughing, though really the situation was quite serious. I regained myself quickly, shaking my head. Bella continued, ignoring my outburst.

"Um...pale... yeah, she was. Please tell me what you're thinking, Alice."

"Bella," I said, going over to sit with her on the couch. I exhaled heavily, my voice not so heavy. " Firstly, I am an idiot." I raised my eyebrows at my own stupidity. She began to protest but I placed a finger on her lips. "Secondly, none of this is your fault." I got up and began pacing, grinning at my own foolishness. It was painfully obvious, and yet I had missed it completely.

"Alice?" Bella stood too, looking worried.

"You know how some vampires have their own special talents?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly but nodded. I wrapped my arm around her, moving her back to the sofa.

"After I left you in the hotel I ran into one of those vampires. She's a Volturi guard."

"What's her ability?"

"She has the power to _alter relationships_."

Bella stared at me in horror.

"Her name is Chelsea. She must have seen me leaving the room and gotten curious and..." I trailed off.

"Changed my feelings for you?" Bella looked stunned.

"I think so, yes." I bit my lip, deep in thought. "I wonder how she did it. You said she was far away so maybe she doesn't have to touch the people to affect them. And I talked with her for a while, so it's possible she needs to get close to both of the people in the relationship in order to alter it."

"But your feelings for me didn't change... why-"

"Because she knew that's what would hurt the most. If she made us both indifferent toward each other then it wouldn't really hurt us... She's the kind that tends to go looking for trouble. Maybe she was dissapointed when we stopped Edward from stepping into the sun and wanted to punish me for it..." the statement was more of a question, but it seemed plausible.

"Why are my feelings for you back now though?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has to be close in order for it to work." I shrugged. "Or maybe she just got bored."

"So..." Bella said after a few moments of absorbing what we'd learned. "She made me think all that...it wasn't real..."

"Right."

"And if not for her then everything would be normal..."

"Probably, love." I stroked her hair. She climbed into my lap again and I squeezed her assuringly.

"...It's her fault that I'm that much further from becoming a vampire. She delayed-"

"It's only been about a day, sweety. Broadly speaking this could have turned out so much worse." I said it with heart, but really I couldn't imagine it. That burning I'd felt, such horror and rejection. But it was over, and she was in my arms. I knew that this could only strengthen us. I turned my attention to the longing in her endearing face.

"I admit that I'd feel safer if I changed you. I'd actually be able to hold you without the temptation of your blood, and you'd be so much more secure all around... Still, for my own peace of mind if not yours, I think you should spend at least a few weeks, if not months living here at home normally. To say goodbye if nothing else... Remember, there's only so much of a relationship you can have through letters." In Italy we'd tried to think of a way she could still keep in touch with Charlie to assure him now and then that she was alright. Seeing him in person or talking on the phone was out, so we figured there wasn't really harm in a few letters.

"I just want to be with you so badly..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"We _are_ together. We'll be together no matter what; I just don't want you to waste the precious human time you have left."

She nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I hate it, but I doubt I even have a say-"

"Correct." I rumpled her hair and she smiled in defeat.

"You will change me though... It's not some dream I'm going to wake from?"

"When it's time, I will happily and willingly suck out all that brilliantly miraculous life from your slender little veins." I hissed playfully as I dove in for a kiss. She laughed against my mouth and I planted my hands in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It felt right again. I was okay, didn't need time like I'd thought. I could be close to her now and feel it... though until she was like me, that probably should be put on hold. _Hmm, _I thought, _that might be easier said than done. _Her torso pushed against mine, her perfect breasts pressing into mine.

_Definitely going to be a challenge._

**A/N:** So the truth comes out. –Beats Chelsea with a stick and cuddles Alice-


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Those of you who have read my other Twilight fics**** should get a chuckle out of a part in this chapter I hope. :) Enjoy!**

The next month flew by faster than I'd imagined. I hadn't realized how much I was going to miss the human Bella until it was time for the vampire version. She'd spent a lot of time with Charlie and her friends, taking it upon herself to be extra social. I was glad that I didn't have to force her to spend time with anyone. She went shopping and to movies, spent the night at friends' homes, even tried going fishing once with Billy and her dad. I laughed when she told me about it, her having hated every moment.

"It'll be a precious memory to you someday," I assured her. She wrinkled her nose at that but didn't protest.

It was getting colder, the sun appearing less and less. The leaves changed their outfits, putting on bright clothes of crimson and gold, brown and orange. I knew this would be a good time for the change, that she could go outside with hardly any risk. I made it my routine to search everyday for what was to come. So far everything looked sound.

I informed the family of my decision and they were cheerful. They were all very fond of Bella and said they would gladly welcome her into the coven. Surprisingly neither Jasper nor Edward confronted me about my thoughts and feelings toward her. I found it hard to believe that they would simply let it slide, but I wasn't going to test the waters just yet. I had eternity for that.

"When are you planning to conduct the transformation?" Carlisle asked me when I was reading in the study one day. Bella was off at La Push with Jacob. Memorizing the page number, I shut the book and set it on a shelf.

"I think in a week or so… I don't know." I knew that heaviness I'd been feeling for the past month was probably apparent on my face. "She's ready, I'm just not sure if I am."

Carlisle leaned on the big oak desk, his eyes understanding. "It's not easy the first time. But you have me and everyone else here to help you should anything go amiss. She will be well taken care of."

I nodded, my nerves only slightly reduced. I could hear Carlisle's fingers tracing the wood grain of the desk. There was something else.

"Alice…" I looked up at him but he did not meet my gaze. I dared not look to see what he was about to tell me. I could already feel it in his hesitation. "You must know how much we all care for you. We are more than just a coven, but a family. We do not judge but protect each other." He looked at me this time. His face would look sad to anyone who didn't know him well, but I knew he was filled with sympathy. He came to the chair where I sat, taking my face in his hands, speaking softly.

"I will not judge either of you."

My mouth opened slightly at the grace in his words, the burden they lifted. It was evident to whom he was referring to and, well, if I had Carlisle's approval that was good enough for me. He was giving me his blessing-giving _us_ his blessing. I didn't even care how he knew about us or why he didn't have a problem with it. Nothing mattered outside his sanction, not even Edward or Jasper's opinions. I smiled, placing a hand over his in thanks. I probably would have shed a few tears if I were able. Not wanting to spoil his auspicious words with any of my own, I stood, hugging him tightly before leaving the study. He smiled widely when I turned back at the top of the staircase.

Filled with a freshness I had not felt since getting back together with Bella, I leaped out the door, not bothering with a car. I ran all the way to La Push, letting myself catch a splinter of sunlight on the way. My skin sparkled but my mood shone. I was light as a feather again, dancing through the trees, the crisp air riding over my small frame. A confidence filled me, the assurance I'd gained supporting me. My family stood behind me, and Bella, very soon, would stand beside me as one of us.

I didn't have to wait long at the line that divided our territory from La Push. Jacob and Bella both looked rather forlorn, but I knew my news would surely raise her spirits. I was less hostile with Jacob than most of the Cullens. He was nice enough and Bella liked him.

"How's is going, leach?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Radiant. Yourself?"

He grunted, one shoulder shrugging. I could tell from Bella's expression that it was time to go. Once we were out of earshot from Jacob, I asked Bella what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing really, I guess…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Either you tell me now or I won't tell you my good news."

"What is it?" she asked, perking up a little.

"Nope, you first. Spill missy." I laced my fingers with hers, an all too familiar gesture now.

"It's just Jake. He kinda has a thing for me…" she looked at me cautiously, wondering how I would react. I rolled my eyes.

"Well of course he does," I said, dismissing the worry from her face. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me.

"That really doesn't bother you?" she asked as we walked further into the trees.

"As long as you don't have feelings for him back," I said playfully, knowing perfectly well she did not.

"Ugh!" she pushed me away-roughly for her. "He's a _guy_, Alice. I'm in more danger of liking _Rosalie_ than him!" I chuckled, catching my footing easily.

"Hmm… You and Rose," I mused. "Now that could be interesting."

Keeping her frustrated guise on quite well, she threw herself at me. I let her tackle me to the ground. Her floral scent was astounding as usual, but now I was used to it. I smiled wickedly up at her.

"No seriously, I think you and Rose would work superbly. You-" she silenced me by stuffing one of her gloves into my mouth. I laughed through it, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Oh yeah?" she said, looming over me in a way that was just too adorable to be ominous. "And what if I decide to take your advice?" she cocked her head as if she was considering it. "Come to think of it I have always had a thing for blondes."

Spitting the glove out of my mouth, I pushed her and myself off of the ground. I pressed her up against a large tree trunk, letting my breath cascade down her neck. Feeling the pressure from my body, she moved her hips forward, causing her back to arch. My hands encircled her waist, moving up the length of it. Her lips were at my neck, her hands in my hair. Our teasing forgotten, we crushed our lips together, moving passionately with each other. I fought to keep my hands from ripping off all of her clothes then and there, knowing that I had to wait, but not for much longer. I rested my hands on her hips, pulling away from her full lips. Understanding my hesitation, she kissed my cheek, entwining her hands with mine and brought them behind her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The embrace was comforting to say it mildly. I felt as if I could dissolve inside her, that somehow we would become the same being.

"What's your good news, love?" she asked in a soft sigh.

"Oh," I said, remembering. I grinned, my giddiness apparent. "I spoke with Carlisle. He's fine with us. He gave me his blessing." I stroked her cheek in assurance.

"Really? Oh my gosh…" she was thunderstruck, her eyes widening. "That's… Oh, Alice, that's wonderful!" I had to catch her to keep from falling. I held her upright, staring at her seriously but still very content.

"Bella, I'm ready. I know you've had to wait so long and you've handled it beautifully." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you don't have to wait anymore." Her eyes lit up, growing wider than I'd ever seen them. She stood there only for a second, unsure of what I had just told her. Then, taking me off guard, she leapt into my arms, legs wrapping around my middle. I let out a giggle as I staggered back, keeping my footing. She spoke as she decorated my face with her lips.

"Thank you Alice." Kiss. "This is-" kiss. "You are-" peck. In one movement I swung her body onto my back, barely noticing her there. Her arms automatically wrapped around my shoulders.

"So is tonight good for you?" I asked with a wink as I sped through the thick forest, her laughter echoing off the trees.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I love you! You all know what's going to happen next chapter, so keep reading. :) I sure hope the power I'm giving Bella isn't lame, it's sort of hard coming up with an original one since BD is full of new talents. Thanks again loves and please review (even if it's simply to say you've read it)! **


	13. Chapter 13

Bella had assured Charlie that everything was alright but she wanted to spend some quality time with me and the rest of the Cullens. He spoke with Esme who assured him that she would get to school on time every. He was hesitant, but eventually let her go. He was surprised at how much stuff she took though. His "do you really need to take the photo album?" made us sure that he was suspicious, though he never said anything else, simply hugged Bella tightly before I drove her to the house. I could tell she was trying to memorize everything, touching this and that on her way out the door, letting her hand linger just a second too long on the door knob.

"We can still put it off..." I offered but she shook her head, smiling up at the grey and silver sky.

"No... It's time." She inhaled deeply, the fresh scent of rain mixing with her own. It was hard to believe that in just a few short days she would be even more beautiful than how she looked right then. Somehow it's the most fragile and endangered things that are the most appealing. The things you aren't really supposed to touch.

When I led her through the door her eyes popped.

"Alice!" she groaned.

"Do you like it?" I waited in anticipation.

"It's... isn't a little... I mean, do you really _decorate_ for someone's death day?" her eyes were upon the long strands of white fabric that flowed decoratively through the house accompanied with gold accents.

"It's not a death, sweetheart, it's a rebirth. And of course you decorate for it! Now come in here, we've prepared a little supper for you."

"You didn't have to-" she cut herself short when I led her into the dining room, her mouth agape at the sight of the sumptuous feast in front of us. "Must you always outdo yourself?"

I smiled at her sweetly and danced over to a chair, scooting it out for her. She hesitantly came to sit. After she was seated and fully captivated by the gigantic feast, I went off to find the others who were cleaning up some things in the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything," I told them sincerely, feeling buoyant.

"No problem, sis," Emmet said, slapping me on the back. Rosalie grinned, though I could tell she wasn't very pleased. Edward rumpled my hair but said nothing. When I went to help Jasper and Esme with the pans and mixing bowls that were piled up in the sink, Esme steered me away, kissing me on the top of the head as she told me to keep Bella company.

"How's the meal?" I asked, going to sit next to her.

"This is no meal, Alice. This could seriously keep me fed for a month," she said through a bit of mashed potatoes. I wiped a bit of potato from the corner of her mouth, tasting it hesitantly. It tasted like dirt, as all food did to us.

"Eat all that you like," I said trying to disguise my grimace with a smile. She smiled back, helping herself to some vegetables. "Oh come on Bell, this is your last meal as a human. You should be stuffing your face with cake and eclairs." She laughed.

"Why, so I can be a fat vampire like you?" she said poking me in my near anorexic looking stomach. I faked a snarl but handed her a plate of cookies.

"These ones I made so you have to try one."

As she was taking a bite Carlisle stepped in, holding onto the back of an empty chair out of habit. "How are you this evening, Bella?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Fantastic thanks to all of you."

"We want you to feel as comfortable as possible before and after the change, though I'm afraid there is little we can do during." He let it sink in.

"I understand," she said, wiping her hands on one of the silk napkins I'd ordered. Though I was often referred to as the graceful one in the family, she was taking all of this with such poise. I'd never felt so proud of someone.

"Tanya and I are going to hunt for a bit,' Edward said stepping into the room, Tanya holding his hand. Her strawberry blonde hair shone in the candlelight and she greeted Bella warmly.

"I never really got a chance to thank you properly," she said to Bella and I. "For saving my Edward." I nodded and Bella told her it was nothing.

"You'd do the same for-" Bella cut herself off before the word "us" slipped out, her face blushing as she lowered her head in embarrassment. I patted her hand but luckily Tanya had a better remedy.

"Yes, Bella. I most certainly would." She smiled sincerely at us, then led Edward out the front door. We exchanged a look of mutual relief and confidence and soon the clangs in the kitchen died down and the rest of the family joined us in the dining room.

Esme embraced Bella, whispering a welcome with a cheery smile.

"You're nervous," Jasper told Bella, detecting her mood.

"Yes." She didn't deny it.

"As is normal."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I trust you're physically well? No harm in making sure." I could tell he was ready to give Bella a full examination if she felt the slightest bit ill, which I appreciated. Bella only smiled and shook her head.

"I may have overeaten, but that's about it."

There was a short pause. I looked ahead to see that Emmet would suggest "getting the show on the road" when I realized I didn't want to rush things. Not when we had all the time imaginable.

"Come with me," I told Bella, extending my hand to her. "Let's find you something to wear for afterwards." Many eyes, including Bella's, rolled but I ignored them. Taking my hand she followed me up to my room where I closed the door behind her.

"I can't pretend that what I'm about to do is because I'm worried that something will go wrong during the transformation because I've already looked and everything seems fine," I explained, gently placing my hands on her shoulders. "But I also can't pretend that I'm not going to miss that beautiful, blundering human I fell in love with." I caressed her cheek, glad when she held my hand there. Further words meaningless, we leaned in for what seemed like our final kiss. She somehow managed to get me on the bed before I had even noticed, cradling me in her warm arms, the fiery kiss never once broken. Before either of us knew what we were doing our bodies were parallel, fronts forced together like magnets, hands in each others hair and skating along each others bodies. It was when we began grinding did the vision of Esme coming up the stairs appear to me. Gently but swiftly as possible I parted us, leaping off the bed. Bella sat up in alarm but thankfully straightened her clothes and hair as I was doing. A knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come in," I said, already at the closet with a dress in hand. Smiling kindly, Esme walked in.

"Thought you might want another girl's opinion," she offered, going over to sit by Bella, who was trying very hard to hide her blush.

"Oh, please," I said with a wave of my hand over to the closet. Esme joined me as Bella smiled appreciatively. We made her model a few selections for us before deciding on a comfortable, free flowing dress I'd picked up in Sweden. It was an enchanting emerald color and left her arms and back exposed. Though it didn't look it, the fabric was strong, just incase "certain little traits" followed her into her new life. Though we couldn't talk her into wearing it for the actual process, she promised to wear it after. Esme took a picture just incase she attempted to wiggle her way out of our deal.

As we descended the stairs into the living room, Carlisle finished setting up a few backup medical supplies as the rest of the family, Edward and Tanya included, sat patiently. Bella grabbed my hand. She could hear the drumroll too.

"Are you ready? Carlisle asked, though neither of us were really sure whom he was addressing, We exchanged a glance that said what words couldn't and nodded to him in unison. I knew her nerves were in a tangle like my own, could hear her heart racing. We both knew that she was safe, that nothing would go wrong... but even the tiniest of chances that something could, that this could be the last time we'd touch... It would be enough to make anyone nervous. But we wanted this, and we were ready.

We sat on the couch, all eyes upon us. Rosalie came over to sit on Bella's other side, quickly but expertly tying her long hair back into a french braid. Bella thanked her, though Rose's eyes still held their usual chilliness. I took a deep, if unnecessary, breath. Bella's delicate neck waited, the soft flesh exposed. The tantalizing scent I had fought to ignore lured me in, only this time I would indulge. Her vibrant brown eyes searched my own in, not necessarily a goodbye, but a promise to see me soon. I smiled back, wishing I could think of something helpful or even comical to say. Realizing some things were better off silent though, I took one more glance around the room, squeezed Bella's hand, and leaned forward.

The skin broke easily, fresh blood flowing onto my tongue. It tasted... well, it was better than any animal or human food I could remember by a long ways. The only thing I could really compare it to was some sort of sweet nectar. She flinched at first but did not struggle. As I drank I caught a vision of her convulsing involuntarily. Picking up on my thoughts, Edward came forward, gently securing Bella to the couch. The color began to drain from her face and her breathing and heartbeat gradually slowed. Although this was extremely painful to watch, I was glad that I had it to keep me sober, to stop me from drinking too much. Soon her hand went limp in mine, the warmth I'd loved extinguished.

I pulled away, momentarily panicked. Had I gone too far? Edward caught my shoulder and smiled assuringly though, Carlisle hurrying over to begin his evaluation. After a few long minutes he spoke.

"She's stable. Everything is working the way it's supposed to... Venom is spreading perfectly. Well done, Alice." I leaned back into the couch, suddenly mentally drained. Esme and Jasper were already at my sides soothing me. Emmet moved Bella so she was lying down on the couch, Rosalie surprisingly thoughtful by situating a pillow underneath her head.

"And now we wait?" I asked Carlisle, trying to keep my voice steady. Placing a band-aid over the incision in Bella's neck though my venom had already stopped the bleeding, he looked up at me sympathetically.

"And now we wait."

**A/N: **Mwuhahaha. Any guesses as to what Bell's power will be? Sorry, it's not flight, though I did find the mental image quite comical (kind of like with Snape in Deathly Hallows). Cheers, my wonderful readers, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Better get comfy, it's a long chapter. Enjoy, hope you like it! :)**

On the second day of Bella's metamorphosis I realized how thirsty I was. I hadn't left her side once-not that a few days of sitting still was in any way a challenge-though I definitely didn't want to be weak when she woke up as a strong newborn. I had planned to simply go hunting with her then, alas by the third day, the pain became too much. Entrusting Edward and Esme to watch over her, I kissed Bella's brow gently before abandoning the living room and hurrying out into the green that surrounded our home. Once among the thicker oaks and pines, I really let my legs stretch, the refreshing air rushing through my cropped hair and over my face. I breathed in deeply, the amplified scents clearing my mind somewhat. I took the quiet moment to look ahead, assured once again to see that Bella was safe. Or at least I wanted to be assured.

I detected another's presence and immediately forced myself back into the present. Her hand sat on my shoulder, only shifting slightly when I turned to face her. I offered a smile, not surprised when a small one was returned. Rose and I had always clicked better than most of the others, with the exception of Emmet of course. Her gold eyes caught my black ones.

"You're worried even though you've seen the victory yourself." It was a simple statement, one that couldn't be shrugged away. I didn't want to lie, nor could I. She could always tell.

"Yes," I replied, there being little else to say.

Though my mind was indeed troubled, it was impossible to not feel worthy when Rosalie was like this, when she opened up. Though most everyone failed to recognize it-which was after all probably what she had in mind-Rosalie was one of the most caring vampires I'd ever known. It just took a few decades to break down enough of the icy blockade that distorted it. Once you did though, you suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of rewarding fellowship rare to our generally nomadic kind.

Without really thinking, I let myself fall into her arms, her own receiving me without hesitation.

"I just keep expecting myself to wake up," I confessed, my words half muffled by her shirt. "When Chelsea tampered with our relationship back in Italy I finally felt like I was back in reality..."

"You deserve her, Alice," Rosalie said, tone so certain.

"But does she deserve this?" I asked, looking up at my sister, feeling every bit my tiny height. "I've taken away-"

"Replaced," Rosalie corrected, a thread of agitation seeping through. "You've replaced her human life with a strong, everlasting one with you. How could that possibly be bad?" Though I appreciated her words, it felt like the question was more directed at herself.

"You still miss being human, don't you," I said, leaning back into her with a sigh. She didn't answer, only nudged me away. Nice Rose Time was over. I'd tread on her toes. She walked a bit ahead of me, though I saw that she meant to hunt with me still.

"Just be glad it's what she wants," was all she would say for the remainder of the trip.

We were taking down a second grizzly when we heard Edward sprinting toward us.

"Alice!" He called, urgency in his voice. It was easy to catch up with him, though we were probably a good twelve miles apart.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as I tried to see ahead. Then I saw.

"She's waking up!" I cried, my feet already miles ahead of my words which lingered behind with Rose and Edward as they exchanged a brief glance before heading after me. I couldn't believe it. This was it! My radiant Bella, my amazing and clever human-no! _vampire_-was finally mine forever. I swear I had never felt so light before in my life, her new self pulling me to her like gravity-stronger. Going at a speed I'm not sure even Edward could match, I saw the house rapidly approaching, only slowing down once I was inside. She was still laying down on the couch. Good, I hadn't missed anything. Carlisle was doing a quick exam but stopped when he caught sight of me. He smiled, letting me know that the operation had gone well. Within the next fraction of a second I was kneeling by her side, gazing at her fluttering eyelashes, which were significantly longer than I'd remembered. Her crimson eyes were much more appealing than I'd expected, somehow still retaining a bit of her human brown color. They stared out of her porcelain face, causing me to gasp.

"Hey, Spikes," she said almost inaudibly, her voice twenty times more stunning even as a whisper. I couldn't respond, all possible reactions swiped away with just the sight of her. After a few minutes of my gawking, she chuckled-a golden sound that gave me butterflies-and rumpled my hair, sitting up. Her action finally yanked me from my initial stupor, allowing me to clamp my agape mouth in embarrassment. I knew she'd be flawless... but _damn_.

Her bare arms were milky white, her coarse hair rippling over her shoulders in the way that shampoo commercials promised, though no human-supermodel or otherwise-could compare. Her features were more defined, every curve flowing in a way that made my mouth water. She peered down at me, obviously confused.

"Alice? You okay?"

Luckily Edward could see that I was nowhere near possessing an adequate vocabulary and stepped in.

"How you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm..." she brought her hand in front of her face, awed at how much detail she could now see, and how pure her skin was. "Amazing. Seriously, I've never felt so good before."

Carlisle nodded. "The transformation takes away all blemishes from your past life, replaced with stronger everything else..."

I could tell Bella wasn't hearing a word of what he said though. Her attention was suddenly fixed on the edge of my mouth. She'd caught sight of a bit of blood I'd forgotten to wipe away in my haste to get to her. Already seeing what she would do, I was prepared when she tackled me-ouch!-and started licking away all the visible blood. Once finished, I could tell she was still unsatisfied. Worried that she might start roaming the inside of my mouth just for another taste (which would have been fine if we were alone), I pulled her up with me, stroking her back to try and calm her. I motioned Jasper over and he began to work his magic, calming the worst of her excitement. An odd expression crossed Bella's face, half guarded and half curious.

"She needs to hunt."

Edward came with us just incase Bella got too carried away. He'd be able to hear her impulses before they turned into action. She flitted through the trees as if she had been an olympic runner as a human. Edward and I managed to keep a steady pace a few yards behind her, never losing her scent but still allowing her some space. The first few hunts could be rather territorial for a newborn. Hearing a herd of deer a few miles off, I sped up to lead her to them but was surprised when Edward held me back. No explanation, just a crooked smile. When we did catch up with her, there were two deer already dead at her feet, She was drinking heavily. My mouth fell open. Edward chuckled at my reaction and my thoughts.

"Looks like she can handle herself," he said, jumping on another deer, ripping out the throat in one fell swoop. The animal fell and he fed. I went to sit on a high tree branch, watching proudly as Bella took down a third deer. I couldn't remember drinking so much, though the first days of being a newborn were often muddled for vampires. When she was satisfied, she sniffed the air, looking for something. I laughed softly and her head whipped up to find me. Though her lower face was mostly covered with red, her smile could still break hearts. Leaping the fifteen feet tree in only two strides, she landed next to me, sitting when I offered her my hand.

"You did great, sweetie," I said tenderly, pulling her into my lap. She was still light as a feather, but now her skin was the same temperature as mine, very comfortable. She nuzzled closer, arms wrapping around me. I was glad when I caught a vision of her squeezing a bit too hard.

"Remember you're a real powerhouse now, Bell," I told her firmly. "You must be gentle." She looked at me, understanding. A smile spread over her lips as she leaned in. I received the kiss heartedly, though not so much that she would get over excited. It was never good to act in the extremes around newborns. Though she was still Bella, she had a whole new side to get used to.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Edward called from below. "Get down so we can go back to the real nest!" He laughed, only laughing harder when he heard my next thoughts. Taking Bella's hand in mine, I smiled and leapt off the branch, gratified to see her falling and landing with as much grace as I did. _Not bad at all_, I thought, smiling at Bella. But then that same odd expression crossed her face, the one from before when we decided that she needed to hunt. It was a mix of curiosity and wariness, maybe even a little fear.

"Bell? What's wrong?' I rested a hand lightly on her arm. Edward was staring at her, then glancing at me. Back and forth, bemused. "Bella? Are you still thirsty-"

"Shhh..." Edward's hand rose to silence me. Agitated but trusting him, I did not protest. A moment of silence passed. Edward was obviously in deep thought. Bella stared blankly at us, still guarded. She began to ask something when Edward let out a small gasp.

"Wow," was all he said.

"What?" I practically begged.

"Alice, quick, think something." He must have heard me thinking about how I had no idea what to think so he added, "Anything at all. Think about shoes or something."

_Shoes? Why the heck would I-? _But my mind started rummaging through my closet, pulling out the hundreds of pairs I owned, trying all of them on.

"That's good," Edward said, turning his attention to Bella. "What do you hear?"

Her expression was slightly pained but she shook her head. "Nothing."

My mind far from shoes once again, I found my patience waring thin.

"Edward..." I practically growled. He sighed and turned to me.

"I thought I was just hearing both of your individual thoughts, but after the two of you jumped down from the tree, I heard an echo."

"An echo?" I repeated unimpressed.

"Yes." Edward began to pace. "Of your thoughts."

"So?" I said, crossing my arms. He stopped and faced me, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Through her."

I blinked, uncomprehending.

"Alice, I heard a snippet of your thoughts _through_ _Bella's_." That took a second to sink in.

"But...how?"

"Not a clue." He resumed his pacing. "When I asked you to-when you were thinking about shoes," he smirked, "I couldn't hear anything but yours and Bella's individual thoughts. But earlier when you complimented her in your thoughts I could hear it inside her own. Like an echo."

"Are you saying she can read minds like you?" I asked, stunned. I looked at Bella, who had taken several steps away from us. "Oh, Bell, it's okay." I went to her and she tentatively let me wrap my arms around her softly, relaxing.

Edward rubbed his chin, "hmm"ing. After another long minute he said, "Bella I want you to listen very closely. You must let me know the instant you hear something and what it is. Can you do that?"

She nodded cautiously.

For a minute nothing happened. At least nothing I could detect.

"Yes," Bella said unexpectedly.

"Wha-?" Edward silenced me again. I hissed at him warningly.

"Please, Alice, patience..." He stared at Bella intently, her own expression awed.

"Yes, I can," she said again. She could what? My temper was rising, my hands clenching into fists.

"Alice," Edward said, turning to me, taking me by the shoulders, an awestruck grin upon his face. "She can hear me. She can _hear me_, Alice!"

I looked at Bella who looked even more worried.

"She can hear your thoughts?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Not exactly," Edward said, eyes wide with excitement. "You see before when I had you think about dresses-"

"Shoes," I corrected.

"Yes, yes," he said hurriedly, too excited to worry about simple errors. "When I had you think about shoes before, she couldn't hear anything. But when I asked her directly 'Bella, can you hear me' she said she could."

"So only the thoughts you want me to hear?" Bella asked, her angelic new voice sounding miles away.

"That's my theory. Bella," his grin widened. "I think this might be your gift."

"So if I say something to her mentally... she'll hear it?"

"Give it a go and see," Edward chirped, clearly pleased with himself.

I took Bella's hand. She looked less upset, calmer.

_Okay...Um...Hi, Bell_, I thought. Edward, being able to read both of our minds, saw that my attempt wasn't working.

"You have to think it as if you were actually speaking. Form the words in your mind."

I tried again, trying what Edward suggested. _Bella? _

_"_I hear you," she answered my thought, both of us understanding Edward's delight.

But he wasn't stopping there.

"Excellent... Now, Bella, I want you to speak to Alice back. Mentally."

"But how?" she asked, just as puzzled as I was.

"I can't read minds, Ed," I reminded him.

"Just try it. I want to see just how far her gift extends..."

For a long time we had no results. But after about ten minutes or so Bella said that she could feel something click into place. Five minutes later I could hear her clearly. I had to look at her lips to convince myself that she wasn't actually speaking aloud. The words were so clear.

"Incredible!" Edward exclaimed.

"Wow..." I stared at Bella in amazement. "That's astonishing, Bella."

She grinned, eyes just as wide as mine.

"Come on," Edward said taking off into the the trees. "We can't keep this to ourselves, we have to tell the others," he called back over his shoulder.

_Can you still hear me? _Bella asked mentally.

_This is insane! Yes, I hear you hon._

_I know. I hoped I'd have a power but this is unbelievable._

We stood for a moment, simply staring at each other in wonder until we heard Edward call after us again.

_Race you back? _Bella challenged.

_Set, go, _I said quickly, flitting out of view with her only a second behind.

_Slow pokes, _Edward grumbled, already at the house, probably telling everyone the news.

Once back at the house, the entire family stood, curious expressions on their faces, Except Rosalie, but what was new.

"Amazing," Carlisle said, eyes focussed on Bella as she glided in beside me. He said nothing but by the expression on his face and on Bella's I could tell he was probably trying for himself. He smiled and nodded his head to her. She did likewise.

"Oh, Bella dear, this is wonderful news," Esme chimed in.

"Seems pretty cool," Emmet added.

Rosalie however stuck her nose slightly in the air. "Please," she said coldly.

"Something on your mind, Rose?" I asked, a hint of a warning in my voice. She'd been doing so well up until now... I prayed her hospitality wasn't drawing to an end just when Bella was discovering her gift. She turned back to us, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Telepathy," she cocked her head. "Can't those _dogs_ do the same thing?"

I felt the room, myself especially, tense. "Those dogs" was of course referring to the werewolves Bella had befriended.

"Rose..." Carlisle said in a firm but calming voice. "This is a very rare and unique gift. We should be happy for Bella." She shrugged, eyes still hard as ice, but said no more. I unclenched my fists slowly.

"Come to think of it though..." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Spending time with the werewolves might have had an effect on her power."

"Jacob?" Bella asked, puzzled.

"It's possible," Edward said and Jasper nodded.

Bella's face dropped a little at the sound of her friend's name. I could tell that she missed him, which in turn probably reminded her of how much she missed everyone else. How she would always miss them. Detecting Bella's mood shift as well, Jasper used his gift to try and relax her, which surprisingly only made her tense more.

"Um..." she started hesitantly.

"What is it, love?" I asked, concerned.

"When does the static go away?"

The seven of us merely stared at her.

"Static?"

"You know, that sort of crackling sound..."

I looked at Carlisle who seemed as lost as the rest of us.

"You guys don't hear it?"

"No, we don't Bella. Could you describe it a little more?"Carlisle moved to stand closer to us, enthralled once again.

"Well, it's kind of like when you turn on the TV to a channel that doesn't work very well I guess. Buzzy. Only..." Her eyes glazed over, no longer focusing on any of us. "Sometimes it's stronger than other times. Like just a second ago."

"Just now?" Carlisle confirmed. Bella nodded.

"I noticed she was feeling a little down once we mentioned Jacob so I tried calming her," Jasper said.

"Yes, I felt that," Bella told him. "That was it. That's when the static grew louder." Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"What does it mean?" Emmet said, eyes on Carlisle.

Edward went to talk with Carlisle, the two of them debating on what Bella was hearing could possibly mean. A constant static, louder when Jasper used his gift...

"I wonder if the static would get louder if I used my power," I offered, feeling Bella's hand on my back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her expression wasn't fearful anymore, merely curious.

"Yes, let's try and see," Edward agreed. Carlisle nodded.

Quietly I let my mind go blank, no longer seeing the room or vampires around me.

_Bella is sitting in my room by the window. Her dark hair contrasts remarkably well with the porcelain skin. Her expression is serious, deep in thought. I do not know what, but I am telling her something. She-_

Bella's voice brought me back, her arm tightening around my waist. I blinked a few times and looked up at her, almost expecting to see the human Bella again. Once again I was shocked at how stunning she was, simply breathtaking, her burgundy eyes with just a hint of bronze.

She spoke though I barely heard. All I saw was this carved angel standing beside me, the sweet chiming of bells all I heard.

"The static got louder," I finally heard her say through my haze.

**A/N: This is about twice as long as my average chapter and I almost split it up but I found it just didn't flow quite as well. I hope you liked it this way and that it made sense. To be honest I wasn't sure how I was going to show Bella's power, but the second part of it (yes, there's a second part to her power) really does have to wait for the next chapter, sorry. So just incase I failed to explain it, Bella has the gift of telepathy. She can speak mentally with others and they in turn can speak with her. She cannot hear all thoughts like Edward, only direct ones that the person wants her to hear. So it's similar to the werewolves, only a little different. Please don't throw stuff at me, but feel free to critique. :) It's hard trying to come up with a new talent that hasn't been done before. It was only when I was halfway through this chapter did I realize that her power was like what Jacob and his pack can do. Oh well, maybe you still think it's alright. Please, please post a review, thank you so incredibly much for reading! Love you all! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

"So the static Bella's hearing gets louder when one of us uses our powers?" I asked Carlisle, moving with Bella to sit on the couch. We, along with everyone else-save Rosalie of course-were buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Edward was in deep concentration, staring out the glass wall as if searching for an answer in the verdancy. He and Carlisle were in scientist mode, a time where you could practically hear the gears in their heads turning.

"Okay well let's try you then, Ed," Emmet spoke up. "See if the static gets louder with your power."

"I don't think it works like that," Bella said a bit unsurely. She glanced over at the glass where my brother stood. "Because aren't you always using your power?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," he mulled that over. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he said turning to Jasper and I. "But don't you two have to actually _summon _your talents in order to use them? For me it's like a switch I can't turn off. I hear the thoughts of others constantly whether I want or not."

"I'm always absorbing the feelings of others, only the act of altering them does require a precise and conscience act."

"And you, Alice?" Carlisle asked, hand resting on his chin thoughtfully.

"Well sometimes I get a vision unexpectedly and really don't have any control over it. But I can deliberately 'look' into the future, though of course it's subject to change based on the decisions of others." It was interesting breaking down how my gift worked, not ever really having to think about it before. It was so fluid, more like an instinct. I couldn't imagine not having it just as it was hard to imagine losing my hearing or ability to hunt. I was so deep in thought that I barely realized I was playing with Bella's slender hands, caressing the smooth marble of her palms and fingers. I was about to stop, afraid that I might perhaps embarrass her in front of the family by being too intimate too soon, when I noticed the shimmery silver scar between her thumb and forefinger. I traced it once before the question occurred to me.

"Would the static's volume increase if any vampire used their power around her?"

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't know. Still they looked interested. Though I wasn't going to tell them why I'd asked this particular question, I could plainly see that it would be significant in the future, and possibly soon.

After debating some more about Bella's new power and the static, Rosalie left, no longer interested. In times like this all I could do was shrug it off. As much as I tried to not let it get to me, she really could hurt sometimes. Emmet and Esme left for a brief hunting break while the rest of us remained in the living room. We'd just discovered something very peculiar. Jasper and I had been alternating using our gifts in hopes Bella could get a better understanding of the static. All we were hoping for was a better description of it, but what we got was enormously better.

"Alice, I think it changed..." Bella's hand grabbed my shoulder in her excitement though her expression was far off, the look someone gets when untangling a complex knot. We waited patiently for her to continue. "Not really changed, but I think I've recognized something else. The static's still there only... Quick, look into the future," she said, an excited grin on her face. I wanted to know what she was uncovering but said nothing, letting my mind go blank instead.

_There is a rivulet to my side, a dull coppery green color. Lamplight floats on it unevenly as darkness clings to the sand paper walls and clouds, Bella's hand is in mine. It is shaking. Based on her strong grip I assume it's with fury. Her eyes are glazed over and her teeth are bared. I want to comfort her but know I will get nowhere. Being here is the only remedy. The dawn is approaching. I cannot help fear for her. For both of us. _

I vaguely heard her ask Jasper to use his gift as well.

"That's it!" Bella cried, suddenly sitting erect, practically shaking with gratification. Carlisle came over, just as anxious as I was to learn of Bella's finding. "I'd felt a difference before when you two used your powers only now it's much more distinct, almost like individual sensations or... textures."

"What do you mean?" Jasper inquired.

"LIke..." Bella looked at me as if searching for the words, though she was very much still absorbed in her thoughts. "Fore instance, Jasper, when the static got louder with your power I suddenly felt smoothness, but strong like a stone. I didn't actually feel it as in I was holding a rock in my hand but mentally I sensed it... It's hard to explain."

I tried to imagine it for myself. The idea of holding a tumbled rock, running my thumb over it without actually touching it physically. "I think I can see what you mean."

"Alice, yours was a little harder to feel... I think it was fluid, sort of frothy like waves."

"This is spectacular Bella!" Carlisle beamed as Esme and Edward returned from their hunt.

"What did we miss?" Esme asked as, I assumed, Edward collected the information by reading our thoughts. Sure enough a second later he was chatting enthusiastically with Carlisle. Jasper quickly caught Esme up and I got an idea. As swiftly and silently as I could, I leaned in and whispered in Bella's ear.

"This is all very well and good, but in the excitement of today's discoveries I believe you have forgotten one very important thing."

_Oh yeah? And what might that be?_ Bella surprised me by asking mentally, myself not yet accustomed to it. I grinned nonetheless and before another word, or thought for that matter, could be heard, I scooped her up, raced her across the room, up the stairs, and into my room all in just over a second. She looked surprised but enthralled. Almost forgetting that I didn't have to be quite so gentle with her anymore, I lifted my hand to stroke her face lightly. Then I remembered, a grin I'm sure looked quite wicked spreading across my face. Before the glittery laugh I loved could flow out into my room, I had her pinned to the wall, pushing up against her rather roughly. I seised her wrists, bringing my bared teeth to her shoulder, letting my breath cascade onto her skin. She did not shiver like she used to when she'd been human-a mere three days earlier-and I could no longer smell her rich, tempting scent. This wasn't to say she still didn't smell divine or was no longer tempting, because she most certainly was, more so than the likes of me could ever begin to describe.

"You promised to wear a rather special dress after the change," I reminded her. She laughed, a short, amused sort of laugh.

"Mm, and what if I'd rather not wear anything at all?" she purred, tracing her fingers down my spine. I straightened at her touch, pushing harder into her perfect body on impulse. I could see the desire that ravaged me flickering in her eyes, her hands on my hips, pulling me still harder to her. Tension was growing fast, much too fast. Without allowing myself to think, I snatched up Bella's thigh, feeling her leg wrap around me as I shoved wildly into the wet space between us. She gasped, exposing her neck even more. Remembering the taste of her heavenly blood only added to my already undeniable passion. I brushed her long brown hair aside, relishing in the pureness of her new skin. Noticing my stare, she smiled.

"By the way," she said seductively. "Even though it hurt like hell, I found you drinking from me to be quite pleasurable."

"Believe me, honey, you don't know the meaning of that word. Not yet anyway."

She had me tackled to the floor and then onto the bed before I could move in for a single kiss.

**A/N: Okay so I don't think I'm going to put a lemon in this one. I just love it too much to take the chance of it turning smutty. Though at the same time I may not be able to resist in the end... Alice and Bella's perfect vampire bodies swimming together in a torrent of sheets... Hmm. -debates- Oh by the way, if anyone can recommend some good Yuri or femslash, I would be forever grateful. Thanks for reading, hope it was to your liking, and happy holidays! -hugs-**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella was sliding on the green dress when Edward flew into the room.

"Edward!" I shouted, quickly hiding Bella's half naked body in the closet. "Ever heard of knocking?" I punched him in the arm to let my words sink in more effectively.

"Ow, I'm sorry. But this is worth it, trust me." I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. Bella came out, the green dress completely on. I didn't let my eyes linger on her long for fear of them never detaching. I wasn't surprised when Edward seemed to have the same problem.

"Well?" I prompted impatiently.

"Carlisle and I have been talking."

"About the static?" Bella asked, face hopeful. Edward nodded and I let my frustration slide.

"We want you to explore those 'textures' more." When I looked at Bella questioningly, she shrugged and went to the door with Edward.

The study was well lit, the rows of bookshelves inviting. Carlisle's large desk and the bright paintings always had a way of luring me in. Sometimes I found myself wandering there without even thinking about it. It was a good place to think. Bella sat with me in one of the large armchairs as Edward went to stand by Carlisle in his chair behind the desk. Carlisle smiled at us, asked if we were well, etc. I could feel Bella was as anxious to learn more as I was.

"So," Carlisle said, hands clasped calmly. "We know Bella has the power of telepathy. She can hold a conversation with others mentally. Then there's this static." Edward stiffened, clearly giddy. "Bella, you can tell when other vampires use their talents because the static grows louder." Bella nodded. "You've also said that you've begun to feel a difference between the gifts...?"

"Yes," Bella continued. "They feel different, like textures. Jasper's sort of feels like stone-or at least that's the closest comparison I can think of-where Alice's feels more like water." Carlisle nodded and the room was still for a moment as he thought.

"I'd definitely like to experiment with this some more if you'll allow me."

"Of course," Bella smiled. "I'm dying to know what it means." She made a funny face at her choice of words, this being only her second day as a newborn. Her hunting trips were more regular than ours, but I was always happy to go along with her. Sometimes I'd pluck out the animal she was eyeing, causing her to careen after me. Good times.

We brought in Jasper after a few more minutes of talking so we could 'run some tests' as Carlisle called it. He was to use his power so Bella could get a better understanding of the static and 'textures.'

"Just make everyone happy," Carlisle said with a shrug when Jasper asked what emotion he should spread. I smiled when Bella glanced at me, taking her hand in assurance.

_You'll be fine, _I told her.

_The static's getting louder. I can feel his power's texture. This is so cool!_

_That's wonderful. _I squeezed her hand eagerly.

_His gift... I can feel him using it. It's so smooth. Like rolling a marble through my fingers..._

Edward came over to us, resting a hand on Bella's armrest.

_How does it work, Bella? How is he able to alter others' feelings? _Edward asked it in a way that a teacher might ask a student a question he already knows the answer to.

_I don't know... I just feel the smoothness and the emotion sort of coming from it. _

"That's enough, Jasper, thank you," Carlisle said.

Then it was my turn.

_Water. Foamy. _

_What else? Look harder,_ Edward guided her.

As I vaguely followed their conversation I was seeing pale light on old buildings, red brick pathways in gardens and hearing the buzzing of human life around me. The sky was a vivid periwinkle and the rich scents of animals laid in it as if it was an enormous net they'd been captured by. I smelled rain on the way, a thunderstorm. The streets were wet. There-

"Alice," Carlisle's voice called me back. I felt Bella's hand in mine again, registered the room I was sitting in, pulling myself from the vision.

"Feel anything different?" I asked once I was back in the present.

"She thinks she might have felt you using your power," Edward said with a grin.

"Isn't what she's been doing? The static-"

"I should have phrased that better," Edward corrected himself. "She thinks she felt how your power works."

My mind did a double take.

"Felt... how my power _works_?"

"How you look into the future," Edward nodded.

"But I don't even know that! I just... _look." _I was flabbergasted.

_"_I'm sure to you it's quite routine, but to the rest of us it's quite the mystery," Carlisle added.

"So... how does it work then Bell?" I turned to her, mystified.

"I'm not totally sure. I just felt the liquid sensation at first but then something else happened. I felt you looking, almost as if you were searching for a memory, only you were looking in the future instead of the past. It was really bizarre but, somehow made sense."

Was that it? It did, now that I thought about it, seem like how it worked. I would let my mind go blank and try to see something that was going to happen. Like trying to remember something, like she said, only in the future.

_There's something else, _ Bella told me. Though I had no way of knowing I sensed that she was making the mental conversation private so not even Edward could hear, though of course he could still hear our thoughts. _I have a theory as to why you have the gift that you do._

_What do you mean? _I was hesitant.

_Maybe you're able to see the future as a vampire because you have no memories of your human life. You can't look back so instead you get to look forward._

I felt a profoundness in her words. Though I myself had tried figuring out why I had the gift that I did, and then on separate occasions pondered why I had no memory of my human days, I had never put the two together. The way she said it seemed so clear and the fact that it had come from the dearest person to me made the realization intense. I was still mulling it over when people began to file out of the room. Jasper and Carlisle were already gone, Carlisle having decided that was enough for one day. Bella and Edward were discussing what we'd learned as I sat in the ocean of my own thoughts. Bella could feel how my power worked. My clever Bell understood why I had the power I did. Would she ever cease to amaze me?

"Bella!" Edward's cry shot me from my thoughts. "What's the matter?" I was on my feet in an instant, eyes wide, searching for the danger. Bella stood stiffly by her chair, eyes open but glazed over. Her mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Bella?" I asked her firmly, resting a cautious hand on her arm. She made no move or reply. I was beginning to panic when suddenly she blinked rapidly and fell back into the chair. Edward and I both grabbed her out of habit but she gracefully eased herself down. Edward and I exchanged a concerned glance. Before either of us could mutter a syllable however, her words were torpedoing from her lips, red eyes wide.

"Why isn't the window broken?" she cried. "It hit so hard, I saw the glass shatter! Where is it? Why didn't-?"

"Whoa, Bella," Edward said soothingly. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing hit the glass, sweetie," I said as I moved her hair behind her neck and caressed it gently.

"No!" she yelled, glancing between Edward and I, then getting up at a speed that made us both flinch. She sped to the glass wall behind Carlisle's desk, palms pressed to the transparent barrier. Her reflection was beyond apprehensive.

"What happened?" Emmet collided into the room, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper close behind.

"Bella thought she saw the glass break... that something hit it," Edward explained as I took a few steps towards her, hand outstretched.

"Honey, it's alright," I said, though her eyes continued to linger outside the room, searching the approaching night. What had happened?

"What do you mean she _thought _she-" Jasper inquired, busy trying to calm the room.

"I don't know, that's just what she said," Edward huffed, Jasper clearly having a difficult time calming him. I wasn't doing too great myself.

"Bella?" Esme called.

"Did she hurt herself? She may be delusional," Carlisle added.

"No,"

"Are you-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Edward cut him off. Emmet shrugged.

"Maybe she needs to hunt-"

"She just went!"

"Well maybe she's-"

"Oh _come on_," Rosalie snapped over the din of voices, her golden eyes narrowed, lip curled. "Don't tell me you're all falling for this!"

Edward and I stiffened simultaneously. Everyone else could only stare. Rosalie walked further into the room, taking center stage. She looked as if she were ashamed of us all.

"You're telling me," she continued in a fatal whisper, "that you actually believe this little act?"

Thankfully for Rosalie most of my attention was on Bella still. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight until I figured out what was wrong.

"Rose," Edward said calmly, though I could hear the strain in his voice. "You're forgetting I can read Bella's mind. Now I can't tell what's going on exactly because right now not even she knows, but I promise you there's no trace of deceit on her conscience."

"She's scared," Jasper said mostly to himself, peering at Bella with concern.

She was. I could see her slight shoulders beginning to shake, her hands slowly sliding down the glass. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hold her, find out what went wrong, but I held back.

"Doesn't it seem strange to anyone else how Bella has this magic static that no one else can hear?"

"Rose-"

"That it just so happens she can 'feel' when other vampires use their powers?"

"Now, Rosalie," Esme tried.

"_All_ of us can feel it when Jasper calms the room and anyone who knows Alice can recognize the expression she gets when she's having a vision."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme-" Emmet was cut short before he could finish, Rosalie's teeth bared.

"She has the power of _telepathy_ for God's sake!" Rosalie screamed, fists balling. "If we trust her we might as well invite that pack of mongrels in here!"

"Enough!" Carlisle stepped forward, his own eyes narrowed, white forehead creasing. He was known for making the peace, but Rosalie had crossed the line and everyone knew it. Except maybe Bella, who continued to stare out the window, face now confused, anxious though not, I figured, for the same reasons as us. "Listen to me, Rosalie. Bella is a _newborn_. Not a six month old newborn even, but _two days old_. Do you think it's more likely that she's just trying to come to grips with her new life, or trying to conspire against us? That our friend, Bella Swan, would actually lie to us about something so imperative?"

"She-" Rosalie tried to cut in.

"Is that what you believe? Or perhaps there's something else going on? It's no secret you disagreed with Bella's transformation, Rose."

The room was painfully silent.

What seemed like hours passed. Two. Three. When Rosalie spoke again, it was in a whisper, seemingly calmer.

"If you think... that I will simply allow this selfish little _liar_ to get away with this..." Her fists trembled with fury.

Several things happened in that next moment:

One, Rosalie crouched and sprung at Bella.

Two, a twenty-two inch osprey rammed through the glass wall with a deafening clamor.

And third, Bella and Rosalie flew out the side of the mansion, the thick shards of glass cascading through the air like crystal bullets. The last thing I saw was the blur of Bella's green dress, collapsing into the powdery blackness of night.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and it would be awesome if you could leave a review to let me know how the story's getting on. ^^ I'll try to update ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Why isn't the window broken? It hit so hard, I saw the glass shatter! Where is it?"_

Bella's earlier words echoed through my mind as I leaped to the edge of the room, broken glass crunching under my feet. I knew that the osprey lay somewhere behind me along with my shocked family, but that wasn't important now. Though I knew that Bella wouldn't be harmed from the fall and the the glass would feel like confetti to her as it did on my skin, neither logic nor Edward's warning could hold me back. One brief rush of gravity and I was on my feet in the glass strewn lawn, eyes already adjusted to the darkness. No sign of Rose or Bella. I inhaled deeply, instantly picking up one thousand different scents, including the ones I needed. It felt like the night, the trees, were sucking me in as I sped forward. They'd gotten far for such a short amount of time, though that was ever hardly a surprise with our kind. Though they'd left few blemishes in the underbrush, I needed nothing more than their unmistakable aromas to track them to that small clearing. What I found appalled me.

Rosalie stood over Bella, her hands snug around her neck. She was yelling as she pounded Bella's head into the forest floor, taking punches here and there as she went. Though this must have been quite painful, Bella didn't make one move to defend herself. Had she forgotten the unparalleled strength newborns had? Or did she simply not want to harm my sister? I didn't take much time to think about it for my body wouldn't allow it. The sound was that of fireworks when I knocked Rosalie off of Bella. My teeth were bared and a growl erupted from my throat. I was momentarily shocked at what I was doing, but only had to think of Bella lying there and the shock was roughly shoved aside. My hand slapped her hard across the face as I pushed her against a tree trunk. Unfortunately this proved too much for the tree and, with the snapping of roots and the wrinkling of leaves, it uprooted. Rosalie got in an impressive kick, sending me to the ground a good fifteen feet away. I scrambled to my feet, trying to see which moves she would make next. I managed to avoid a series of punches and even a sharp nip from her teeth.

"Alice!" Bella cried. I whipped my head around to see that she was getting up. She was okay. Thank goodness she was-

_Crack!_

The heavy tree branch snapped across my back, bringing me down. I managed to catch my fall with my hands, but still this gave time for Rose's next attack. I narrowly missed her next blow by rolling across the ground out of her way. I gasped as I saw the disgust in her eyes, so unaffected as she crouched over me. Her rock hard fist came in a blur but never met its mark. As I had done, Bella swiped Rosalie off of me, tackling her to the mossy floor.

"If you ever touch her again-!" Bella was saying as the rest of the family entered the clearing.

"Bella, no! Let go of her!" Edward and Emmett moved to separate the struggling Rosalie from Bella's bone crushing grip. With Jasper's help they managed, but only just. Rosalie leapt away, eyes wide at Bella's newborn strength. To prevent further clamor, I went to Bella, resting a soft hand on her crouched back.

_Love, it's okay now, _I assured her mentally. She straightened but her eyes never left Rosalie's. If ever there was a look that could do physical damage, that was it. It chilled me just looking at the two of them like that.

"Let's everyone... just settle down..." Carlisle said, hands raised as if in surrender. After a few moments of silence, he brought back down his hands slowly and spoke clear and evenly. "It seems we have much to discuss."

"What the hell was that Rose?" Emmett demanded. "Those things you said about Bella..."

"That doesn't matter now," Edward said, a morose gleam in his eye. "We've dealt with Rosalie's jealousy and temper in the past. What we need to find out now is what happened with Bella before Rose went out of control."

"Jealousy," Rose stated simply.

"Don't forget so easily that I can read your mind," Edward said, finger pointed at her.

"I felt it too," Jasper confirmed.

I let my hand slip into Bella's, relieved when she squeezed back. What happened now meant little to me. She was safe. Well, more than that really. She'd defended herself and me. I had to hand it to her, she was doing well for a newborn.

"Why would I be jealous of this little-?"

"Don't," I cautioned. "Rose you do realize you've just insulted and attacked one of the dearest people to me. Do you really think now is the best time for more obscenities toward her?" She opened her mouth to speak but nearly half of the coven growled in warning, her lips snapping shut once more.

"Okay," Carlisle said, walking over to sit on a rock. He folded his hands professionally and took a deep breath. "Bella, would you mind telling us what happened?"

All eyes fell upon her. She nodded but I knew she still felt intimidated.

_It's okay, _I told her.

_No, Alice. I don't think I can do this. _

_Just tell us what happened. I'm right here._

_I don't want to. It's wrong. It shouldn't have happened..._

_What-?_

_"_Bella?" Esme prompted, not unkindly.

"Um," Bella stammered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Rosalie scoffed with a whispered "Told you she was just pretending." It took everything I had not to attack her right then.

"Don't listen to her," Edward said, moving closer to us. "Bella, I think I can see it in your mind but it's still fuzzy for me. Please, tell us what happened. You just froze up suddenly."

"You and I were talking," she spoke softly, unsure.

"Yes, that's right. In the study. Carlisle and Jasper had just left."

"Then, I don't know... everything just went _blank_. It was like I blacked out until I saw..."

I knew what her answer was. I'd known since the window exploded. I just hadn't had time until now to consider it.

"...I saw the bird hit the window. When I heard you guys calling me it was like I was waking up. And the window was untouched... It felt so real though... I don't understand it."

I remembered.

_"Why isn't the window broken?" _she had cried _"It hit so hard, I saw the glass shatter! Where is it?"_

"The osprey," I stated.

"Yes," Bella confirmed. "Then everyone was hurrying into the room and shouting and I had no idea-still have no idea-what happened. Then Rosalie tackled me as the bird shot through the window."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett exclaimed, shaking his hands in front of him, eyes wide. "Are you saying you saw the bird crash through the window _before_ it actually happened?"

Bella said nothing. All eyes glanced at me briefly before resting back on Bella.

_"_Bella... saw... into the future?" Jasper asked, looking as dumbfounded as everyone else.

"Alice, I told you. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have seen what I did. I-"

"Bella, stop it." I made her face me, holding her closer than I would have dared in front of the rest of the family before now. "You couldn't help what you saw. Now let's think about this," I addressed everyone. "Before Bella's vision we were testing to see if we could learn more about the static. Bella discovered she could feel how my power works."

"This was exactly what I was hoping for," Edward said, face brightening. "I can't believe it."

"Edward," Carlisle warned. "It's an interesting theory but we don't know if-"

"Carlisle this proves it!"

"Proves what?" I asked. They were referring back to a conversation I hadn't taken part in.

"Bella saw the osprey hit the glass before it really did. She saw the future just like Alice can do. And how on earth did she do that? She _learned _it!"

"I'm not following," Esme confessed. Edward began to pace in his usual way.

"We had Jasper and Alice switch off using their powers so Bella could explore the static she's hearing. Bella managed to see how Alice's talent works and somehow learned how to use it. I told you, Carlisle, she has a second gift!"

"Edward-"

"Bella doesn't just have telepathy... she can also learn how to use other vampires' powers!"

I caught Rosalie rolling her eyes, grumbling to herself. "Oh, so now she has _two_ powers."Could Rosalie be jealous over that? That Bella had two powers and she had none? Maybe that was part of it, but I knew that the truth was a multitude of things. Rosalie had never understood why anyone would want to freely choose this life. She hadn't had a say when she'd been transformed. On top of that I'm sure she felt intruded upon because Bella and I were so close and now we'd be together forever in the same coven. I also got the feeling she strongly disapproved of our relationship.

Bella, however, did not like this theory at all.

"No, Edward," she said, letting go of my hand and stepping back from the group.

"What's wrong, Bell?" I looked at her inquiringly. She was shaking her head adamantly.

"Oh _please, _Bella," Edward said, running a hand through his bronze hair with a laugh. He'd read her thoughts. "It's not like you're taking our powers from us." I looked at Edward, knowing he could already hear the question in my mind. "Bella doesn't feel like she deserves to learn others' powers. That she should just get the telepathy."

"They're what makes you all unique," Bella said in a small voice. "Why should I get to have so many? It doesn't seem fair."

Only Bella would feel such a thing.

"Hon, it's fine, I promise. If you really can learn others' powers, then that's great. You know how useful that could be?"

She shrugged.

"I bet the three of us can teach you. Then you'd have mind reading, mood control-"

"No."

"But Bell-"

"_No_!" And in a flash she was gone.

_Oh Bell, _I thought with a sigh.

**A/N: I hope Bella's power makes more sense now? I apologize, it got more complicated than I originally wanted it to. Please post a review if you have any questions, and thank you for reading as always. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG you guys are **_**amazing! **_**Thank you so much for the brilliant reviews. You make them very thoughtful and helpful. I went to check my stats and saw that I had **_**112**_** reviews for AiBL!! I wish I could hug you all, or better yet give you all hugs from Alice. :D Oh, and I'm glad the story makes more sense now (Bella's static/second power business).**

Bella had run back to the study, kneeling by the dead osprey but not drinking from it. When the rest began to follow me in, I requested to have some time alone with her. She had a lot on her plate.

_No one can hear us when we talk like this, right? _I asked telepathically.

_That's what Edward says. It's whomever I allow to join in the conversation._

I nodded. _Sweet._

She shrugged, mouth set in a hard line.

_Honey, this will turn out. I promise. _

_How? I have two powers and am able to learn more when others don't even have one. _

_Be thankful for them. We're all so happy for you. You deserve them as much as any vampire. _

_Rosalie seemed _real _happy. _

I stroked her cheek, smiling gently. _She can be a little over dramatic sometimes, but things will cool down. _

_She attacked us, Alice._

_...Yes._

We were silent for a minute. I knew if I let myself think about that too much, the image of Rosalie standing over my beloved Bella, pounding her head hard into the earth... It was a miracle I wasn't tearing her limb from limb right then. Still, I knew that would only lead to more bloodshed and chaos. Bella was safe. I could live with the rest.

_You should let me show you more about my-our-talent, _I told her. With a heavy sigh she stood, abandoning me with the bloodied brown and white bird, the shattered glass. I followed her out into the wet yard in front of the house. She leaned against a tree, half ignoring me. Finding this amusing, I feigned indifference, sticking my nose up exaggeratively as I walked past her to the garage. Finding some rope in a bin and borrowing one of the tires from Edward's Volvo, I marched past Esme's flower beds to a large oak a few yards from the pine Bella leaned against. The tree was slick with rain water as I shimmied up, sitting on a high tree branch while I fastened the cord to the tire. Securing the opposite end of the rope to the branch, I leapt down to where Bella now stood with her arms crossed.

"Just so you know, you're about to kiss me," I informed her.

"Yeah? Maybe I saw the future too and instead I walk away."

"You're new to this." I said in an empathizing tone. "But I'm pretty sure I saw you kissing me in about... thirty-four seconds."

There was a pause.

"It's going to-" Her words were cut short as lightning streaked across the sky and water droplets began to pour. She chuckled as she finished her sentence. "-rain."

"See? You're already a natural."

Her expression went from stubborn to contemplative.

"You really think this is okay? I'd have like five powers all together..."

"If you got it, flaunt it," I grinned. She laughed, a sound even more beautiful than the one the rain was making as it gracefully strummed the river like an instrument. We were soaked within seconds.

I counted down. _Three... two..._

Her lips stamped into mine. I couldn't help but laugh against her mouth. Just the other day I was picking her up from spending time with Jacob and now her perfectly sculpted frame was in my arms, her skin no longer hot to the touch. Her long hair was drenched along with the torn emerald dress. Her succulent hands ran through my hair, practically massaging my scalp, then down past my neck, slowly onward to my shoulders, waist, hips. Taking hold of her hands, I broke the kiss and pulled her towards the tire swing, making her sit.

"You're ridiculous, Spikes, you know that?"

I winked. "Hold tight."

I snickered when she folded her hands across her lap.

"Seriously, Bell, unless you want to go sailing into the treetops-"

"I do," she said with finality.

I was going to protest but her expression held me back. Shrugging to myself, I came around behind her and began to push. It only took three good shoves before she was as high as the branch I'd tied the rope to. She screamed with elation as she finally swung completely around the limb. I shook my head as she let go of the dark rubber and soared into the air. She flung her arms out wide, looking as if she were flying. Once I'd lost sight of her I began to run, leaving the abused tire swing to wind around the branch.

I had her in my sights. The dress was much too bright to have any hope of camouflaging with the greenery. She hadn't smelled me yet. For now she was still unaccustomed to directly using her heightened senses. I planned to take advantage as long as possible. She'd caught her fall by grabbing hold of a tree branch, swinging down lightly to the floor. Though it went against my fashionable side, I had to admit the dress did look better in shreds that it did whole. Her pale legs and feet darted here and there, her lithe arms soft as ribbon. The fabric had torn a bit down her torso, revealing her hip and the edge of her breast. Without meaning to, I became lost in her, every curve begging for my hands. She was practically dancing for me, moving so elegantly, so fluidly.

That's why when the cool lips and teeth connected with my throat I shot into the air, smacking hard into a low tree branch, gasping. Bella instantly seized her stomach, roaring with laughter. Attempting composure by standing up straight and wiping off my clothes, I glared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"You.... you!" Another burst of giggles. "Were you trying to sneak up on _me_?" If she'd been human, her face would be bright red, eyes damp with tears. "Oh my gosh, Alice... that was... you're...!"

I crossed my arms, unimpressed. I had gotten quite used to being the graceful one. This display had been one of few others. _Very _few.

"Let me know when you're finished. I'll be hunting in the meantime," I turned-quite gracefully I might add-on my heal and began to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Spikes. You're just so adorable." I felt her arms wrap around me from behind, head resting on my shoulder. When I didn't reply she brought her lips to my neck lovingly, kissing slowly. When she reached my ear I let my hands hold onto hers, leaning into her. We stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes. Neither of us wanted to move. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"_ALICE_!"

Uh-oh.

Edward had found the tire swing.

**A/N: Just figured the story could use a lighter chapter after all that drama. ^^**

**By the way, to Animus Discidium and everyone else whose reviews I can't reply to: thank you so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

I found Bella in my (our) room leaning near the window. Her figure was silhouetted dark grey against the bronze outside. Shades of sepia made her porcelain skin glow, as if lit within by an amber torch. The few rebel strands of hair that weren't cascading down her back were shimmery gold and copper. The part of me that loved good art held me back from disrupting the silence, but I saw that she would soon catch my scent anyway.

"Hey," I said in a soft voice, feeling tranquil just watching her. She turned her head as if surprised, but only gave me a small smile before returning to the window. Figuring it was probably just about the whole multi-powers thing again, I decided to try and turn her mood. "So Edward nearly bit my head off for commandeering his precious' wheal." I laughed, stepping a little closer into the room but not going to her. I ran my finger along the bed post absentmindedly. "Made me promise to buy him a spare." I rolled my eyes. "Not that anything is wrong with that one. I think he just wanted the excuse or something..." Was she really not listening to me? She made no move to reply and her stature remained still. She'd changed out of the ragged gown into an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Before I could ask what was wrong she cleared her throat.

"I miss him," she said tinily, and I knew she meant her father. "Alice, I miss them all. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Billy... Everyone." I sighed, low enough so she wouldn't hear. I sat on the bed, facing her, hands folded. What could I say? "We tried to warn you"? No way. Instead I settled for something lame like "I'm sorry, Bella." After a few minutes she shrugged away from the window.

"I've been thinking," she said, a determinedly set jaw in place. "I'm not going to have Edward teach me his gift." When I began to speak she closed her eyes and I knew she wasn't finished. "I'll learn Jasper's and you can show me too, if you have anything else I need to know... just not mind reading."

"But, why?" I said slowly, puzzled. Who would pass something so useful and not to mention _cool_ up?

"I've heard the way he talks about his power. He says it's a nuisance at times, constantly hearing all those thoughts. I can't imagine not being able to hear myself think because other people's thoughts are getting in the way. And not just that, but then wouldn't things get dull after a while? Think about it. If I could hear what you're thinking, see what you're about to do. _and _know what kind of mood you're in... where's the spontaneity?"

I guess I saw her point. I could relate pretty well after all.

"To be quit honest I'm not even really sure if I want yours, but that's done now. I think having Jasper's will be useful, I'm just not ready to play God yet."

"I understand." Didn't I?

"Thank you." And she sat beside me. She inhaled, letting herself fall back on the mattress upon exhaling, thick hair fanning out around her. I slipped a hand around her waist before she landed though and hugged her to me, breathing her in deep. I relaxed even more when the smile broadened her lips.

"You're a vampire now,"I told her, quietly as if it was a secret. "We've had a few bumps but we're here. Not just for a few more weeks either, but years. _Centuries_, Bella." Then she looked as if she could cry, but smiled again, stroking my cheek. She laughed, and I knew it was for how ridiculous it all must have seemed to her. One minute we were speeding off to save Edward in Italy, trying on outfits, battling our feelings. And now look where we were. Eternally united.

She bent her head towards her chest, pulling the fabric of the sweatshirt up to her nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked, noting how adorable she looked in that baggy old thing.

"Jeez," she exclaimed, looking at me wide eyed. " I _did _smell good!" I laughed loudly.

"You mean you're _smelling _your human scent?"

"It stayed on my clothes I guess... Hmm, you guys were right, it is sort of floral." I chuckled as I held her tighter.

"Now you know how I felt," I said with a pointed nod.

"Yeah," she said, a glint of longing but also mischief making its way into her eyes. "But in the end you got to taste," she said, closing in on my neck. "I wish I could have done that... Tasted you, I mean."

I growled playfully. "You still can," I said moving her hand to my thigh. Picking up on my mood, she moved in deeper, moving her other hand to rest on my breast. Pulling her on top of me, she instantly fastened our lips as I unfastened her jeans. I hoped everyone would miraculously be out hunting and wouldn't hear the clamor that was about to be made. Trying very hard not to rip the sweatshirt from her naked body as she began to wiggle off my underwear, I realized I couldn't care less who heard.

* * *

"Let it flow out of you as if it's simply in the air and you're exhaling it."

"I'm trying," Bella said, nose wrinkled, eyes squinted. She was sitting on the stairs with Jasper, both of them concentrating hard. Well, Bella anyway. Jasper didn't quite look bored, but they had been at it for a few hours. I watched from the top of the banister, seeing how long I could balance on the thin pole on one foot. My arms were out to the sides and my right leg was stretched out behind me.

"Practicing to be a fountain statue are we?" Edward said as he and Emmet passed by, distracting me momentarily. I stuck out my tongue but said nothing, not wanting to disturb the lesson below.

"I can feel how it's supposed to work I think..." Bella was saying.

"That's good," Jasper encouraged, a glint of interest returning to his eyes. "What does it feel like?"

"Silky but sturdy. I can feel it emitting from you-your mind."

"Yes. Keep going."

"It's..."

"Pretend I'm feeling sad. I'm so depressed, the world is coming to an end, etc," he said quickly, lacking any sort of emotion whatsoever. "I want you to try and calm me down, make me feel joy. Just let it flow from you, Bella."

They were both still for a few more minutes. Bella had her eyes shut.

I could hear the clock hands making their rounds, the wind outside in the plants. The sun was rising again.

"That's it!" Jasper cried, shooting to his feet.

"I did it?"

"She did it?" I said, still perfectly balanced on the narrow beam.

"I could feel you changing my mood..." A distant look crossed his face, marveling at how extraordinary it felt to have his own power used on him. Bella looked at me, relief and pride making her smile widen. But then her face grew serious as she concentrated on her newly obtained gift. A sudden wave of unbalance came over me, not necessarily physically, but I could still feel it. I suddenly felt too high up on the top of that bannister, above all those stairs. Trying to save face, for she'd stumped me once before that time in the woods, I winked at her before letting myself fall onto the polished wooden pole, sliding rapidly-but gracefully-down to her. Knowing her power had worked (she'd probably felt my embarrassment) she scooped me up as she thanked Jasper, a satisfied grin in place.

Jasper nodded and left.

"I could have fun with this," she mused, leaning down to give me a butterfly kiss.

I tried to look as amused as she did but could see that I'd failed. Me still in her arms, she began to jog to the front door. I had to laugh then, seeing what she intended next.

"Bella, he'll be furious."

"And that's supposed to scare me? I _am_ God now right?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes then hissed as she began to tickle me. It wasn't long before I was giggling, watching her tie the tire swing back to its branch.

"Fine. But it's my turn."

**A/N: I must admit I was pretty distracted when writing this chapter so if it didn't come out, I apologize. I'm planning on some exciting parts in the next chapters so keep reading and thank you for your wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming. ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

"I was just thinking," Bella mused, relaxed across my lap on the tire swing, her lovely ruby eyes gazing up at the canopy of leaves above. It was like holding a bundle of silk. "Technically you, Edward, and Jasper are the only ones in the family with powers, but still the others have amplified strengths. Things that they had as a human that got emphasized when they were turned into vampires. Like for Emmett it was his physical strength. All vampires are abnormally strong of course, but he's stronger than average." I nodded to show her I understood and to continue.

"Well, I was just wondering why there isn't any extra static when I'm around them. I mean, they're still special gifts, right? Why don't I feel Esme's affection, or Carlisle's compassion? Rose's... tenacity." She gave a short, half nervous laugh. "I can feel your power as if I'm touching it-Jasper and Edward's too- but it's not like that with the others. Why can't I learn those too?"

I laughed once I realized what she was asking.

"Sweetheart, you already _are _all those things. You're the most compassionate, unselfish, caring, _stubborn_ thing to walk the face of the earth. Plus you're a newborn so you're stronger than Emmett or anyone else."

I could almost see the crimson seep into her cheeks again. Her smile spread as she leaned up for a kiss, her gentle lips so pure. The tire swing rocked us slowly, her head resting on my shoulder, our arms wrapped around each others bodies snugly. This was us. Our world.

We stayed like that for a few hours, swaying, entranced in one another, lost. When at first we heard the phone ring we ignored it. When Carlisle stepped out onto the front steps though, phone in hand, waving with the other, we reluctantly but swiftly unwound ourselves. Bella took my hand, leading me up the steps. I rumpled my hair nervously when I heard Charlie's voice on the other end.

"...just checking in," he was saying.

"Yes, Bella was about to call the other day but, well you know Alice," he laughed into the phone, meanwhile giving us a half amused, half warning look. "She hasn't been letting Bella sleep. All they do is shop nowadays." It was no secret that Carlisle was not the best liar. Luckily Charlie trusted him.

"How's school? Bella doing okay?"

"Oh, just fine," Carlisle answered, leaning against the house as I discreetly wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Then Bella used her telepathy to extend a conversation to the three of us, which of course Charlie wouldn't be able to hear.

_Tell him I'm going to start writing to him, _Bella said. I remembered the decision we'd come to on the roof in Italy. Her voice would sound too different over the phone, so she'd try writing him letters as a substitute.

"Apparently there are a lot of sales going on right now in Port Angeles and Alice insists on taking advantage while they last... Unfortunately Alice always takes so long that Bella never has time to call." I rolled my eyes.

"She has a cell phone. She could call on the ride there," Charlie said, not suspecting the excuse.

"Oh," Carlisle stammered only for a moment. "Well I think Bella is, uh, trying to distance herself from the more material things..."

_What? _I exclaimed. _'Distance herself from material things'?_ I looked at Bella, who shrugged. It was ridiculous, we all knew, but maybe it would work.

"She said, if it's okay with you," Carlisle continued, ignoring us. "She'd like to try a more traditional method of communication."

I could have laughed out loud, and nearly did. The thought of Bella turning even close to Amish was beyond absurd. There was a pause on Charlie's end. Then finally he grumbled something along the lines of 'crazy teenagers...' and soon after the conversation was over.

"How on _earth _did that work on him?" Bella asked, mouth wide in amazement.

"That was a little close, Carlisle..." I admitted, trying to be honest but still respectful.

He squared his shoulders though, turning towards the door. "The point is that you can talk with your father now and assure him that you're safe." There was no smile on his lips with his next words. "This isn't going to work forever though, ladies, surely you know that. Sooner or later he's going to want to see Bella and I'm afraid that he might begin an investigation when he is denied."

"You mean you think because he's the chief of police he'll send in the troops?" Bella asked, though we all knew it was rhetorical.

Solemn faced, Carlisle quietly disappeared back into the house, leaving Bella and I on the steps with the dilemma.

"Maybe he wouldn't notice that I've changed," Bella tried, though didn't look very hopeful. "I could go and see him and everything would be okay. I could wear contacts and-"

"He'd know something was up," I said as soothingly as possible. It wasn't easy telling someone they couldn't see a family member. "Believe me, Bell, you look too different."

"I know..." She sighed. "I just wish there was some way." I rubbed her back, knowing there was nothing I could do.

That day we really did go shopping. I took her to get some new clothes for her new life. She didn't resist it as much as she used to now, much to my relief. She even looked as if she enjoyed it, handing me this or that to try on.

"Bella, this one is really...erm...revealing," I said, holding up a piece of lace that was meant to resemble a shirt. She looked over her shoulder, winked, and gave me a mischievous smile. Chuckling, I slipped it on, finding it to be at least two sizes too small. So that was her game. We spent the next few hours picking out the most risque clothes imaginable, laughing and trying not to worry about anything but the present.

When we returned home Bella requested some time alone to write her dad. I kissed her before heading out to hunt, the laughter from the evening still there in her eyes. She was doing so well. Better than most newborns I'd seen. The past few days and their events spun back through my head as I let the mansion drop away behind me, the moon rising above. It was hard to believe that just a few days earlier Bella was eating her 'last meal' before I transformed her. How brilliantly she took to our way of life, not needing any assistance while hunting. Then we discovered her talent of telepathy. How crazy it had been once she's foreseen the osprey hitting the glass and Rose's reaction! The fight in the woods and the discovery of Bella's second gift. I had enjoyed watching her and Jasper work on learning his power, and talking with her a little more on how my power worked. Out of all of the excitement though it was the smaller moments which stood out most. Holding Bella's hand as we went for a hike, or pulling her into my lap like I used to when she was human, the tire swing, shopping. I brought down an elk before it had detected me. I drank heavily, still concentrating on the past few days.

"I'm sorry." Her voice rang out loud and strong, full of pride but also remorse. It would've sounded angry coming from anyone else. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"What I did was wrong... the things I said," Rose continued. I didn't look up, but continued to listen. "I was just so... I didn't realize..." She picked up a small boulder, chipping away at it the way a little kid might pluck the pedals off of a daisy. "I was upset because I wasn't sure if she was for real. I mean if she felt the same way for you as you did for her. I couldn't be sure and I didn't want her to hurt you. And then suddenly she has the same ability as the werewolves... you know how I feel about them." Granite began to rain down around her feet. "And then she gets _another _power. I know it was stupid of me, but I was jealous. Am jealous."

I wiped my mouth, standing up straight.

"It's not just that I don't have a gift and she has two-well more than that since she can learn more, so she potentially has infinite powers really. But it's also that..."

She was losing her motivation. I couldn't let her stop now, not when she was answering so many of my questions. I went to her, looked at her hard, trying to will her to go on. I hoped my expression said it all. I took the remaining chunk of rock from her hand and let it drop to the ground softly, replacing it with my own hand. She held it, it even looked as if she took comfort in it. She went on.

"You know I never wanted this life, and still have regrets. But her..." she shook her head, talking more to herself now than to me. "She was so _alive_ and had an entire life to go... but she chose this. She chose what I cannot escape. I don't understand it."

I allowed a few moments to pass to show her I absorbed what she'd told me before speaking.

"Bella is in love with me. She chose this life because she was willing to give up everything else to be with me. I debated with myself a long time before entertaining the idea of changing her. But then I realized I just couldn't do it.... I couldn't just watch idly from the sidelines as her human years whizzed by. Plus it didn't help that I was also irreversibly mad about her, which also made me a little bit selfish."

Her eyes were downcast. hands still in mine, listening.

"Rose, you have every right to be angry about what happened. You didn't want to be changed, and you shouldn't have had to be. But honestly I wouldn't change it because you're here, and we wouldn't have met otherwise. I know you probably don't want to hear this but the only option you really have is to accept it and find the beauty in it. Any life is better than none at all right?"

She didn't answer.

"As for the being jealous part, I hear ya!" I joked. "Who wouldn't want every power they could be taught?"

Was that a smile? Gently I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me. I tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. An almost smile.

"Rose, you're my sister. I could never _not _forgive you."

Relief showed on her face. I was so relieved and surprised to have cleared that up that I was suddenly overcome with affection for her. Whether she was prepared or not, my arms flung around her neck in a tight embrace. She stiffened for a second but then relaxed, if not exactly hugging back. Her hand came to rest on my back.

"Thank you, Alice," I heard her whisper into my hair.

**A/N: Yay, I'm finally updating. *sigh* Sorry, I'm terrible with this 'mushy' stuff. Well I hope you liked, let me know what you thought! ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome back, enjoy. **

Bella's POV

I was halfway to the post office when I realized how ridiculous it was. I was faster than any mail truck even if they were out this late. I was careful to avoid being seen as I made my way to my old house. It looked the same, of course. It felt very odd being home, or at least looking at it from a distance. Like looking at a memory you hadn't thought about in a long time. Charlie's squad car was parked in its usual spot. The kitchen and living room lights were on and I could hear the TV. I looked up to my window, laughing when I remembered how Alice would surprise me every time she entered by it. I drifted closer, determined not to make the slightest noise. I dropped the envelope which held my letter in the little mailbox before deciding to visit my room. I climbed up the side of the house the way I'd seen Alice do, opening the window and tiptoeing inside. Hundreds of smells I'd never even noticed before hit me, the most powerful of which being my human scent. For a moment all I could do was stand there and inhale. It was extraordinary.

I went to my bed, realizing how much I missed sleeping in it. The pillow was fluffed just the way I liked it. I moved on to my desk, touching this or that along the way. I'd left most of my books here. The computer was just as slow as ever when I turned it on, curious to see if Renee had emailed me. Alice had a computer I could use but there was a chance that Charlie had spoken to my mom about my 'desire for the more traditional lifestyle,' or whatever it had been Carlisle said, and emailing her wouldn't exactly be consistent. I knew in the back of my mind that Charlie hadn't really bought it, he knew me too well, but most likely he knew I probably just needed my space. The computer gurgled on and I was finally able to check my inbox. Two unread messages. One was from Renee like I expected. The other, not quite as anticipated, was from Jacob. Curious, I read Jacob's first:

Hey Bells. Heard there's a new vampire in town. Friend of yours? Let's hang out some time.

-Jake

He knew. He had to. The way he phrased it was too simple. Great. How was I going to explain everything to him? Unless... I skimmed over Renee's email before letting my idea form.

Hey Honey, Charlie says you're going to spend some time with your friend Alice for a while. Not sure if you'll get this before you go but you already know you can call anytime. Phil says hi. He's been having these really weird dreams lately so I convinced him to go see a friend of mine, you remember Beverly, who used to work as a Medium. She says it's a big warning sign but Phil, being nearly as stubborn as your father was, isn't buying it. Anyway, hope you have fun with your friend. Love, Mom.

A Medium? Yeah, that sounded like Renee alright. My mother, to put it lightly, had never been very consistent in her hobbies. I sat back, skimming the emails one more time. So Jake wanted to talk. I could handle that. Couldn't I? Should I have talked to him before making the switch? But I already knew how he would have reacted, and it could have gotten ugly. Still could. I tried to put the thought aside, focussing on the idea I'd begun before.

Jake and his pack communicated through a sort of telepathy when they took their wolf forms. Maybe if I could get in touch with him using _my _telepathic powers he wouldn't feel as threatened from me becoming a vampire. He'd recognize my gift as a sort of contribution he'd made, making me seem a little more like one of the pack instead of a leech.

And Renee was totally on board with tarot cards and mediums already... Why not use my gift to keep in touch with her too? Anyway, it would be better than letters. As for Charlie I couldn't hope for much. As my mother had mentioned, he was pretty stubborn and usually only took information seriously if it was from a credited and proven source. Maybe the letters would have to do after all, but I could still give it a shot.

The computer slowly shutting off, I lowered myself from the window. I ran a few miles before pulling out my cell phone. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Bella is that you?"

"It's me. Promise."

"You sound so... different."

I laughed a little.

"Your laugh has always sounded like that though. So lovely. Even as a little girl. Oh I haven't talked on the phone with you for ages! I'm getting pretty good with the computer though. I even listed those bulky old bookcases on eBay-you remember the ones that took up the entire living room?" She laughed joyously. Worried she might go into a rant, I changed the subject.

"So I got your email. Is Phil feeling better?" She sighed.

"He's still not taking Beverly's advice, but what can I do?" I imagined her shrugging on the other end. She was probably in the kitchen making dinner for her and Phil. I leaned against a pine, grinding my shoe into the ground nervously.

"You know mom... I, uh," How was I supposed to say this? "I sort of have a-a gift like Beverly does. I just realized I had it but..."

"What do you mean, honey?" her voice was passive, as if I'd just told her I'd gotten a new shirt.

"I can, um, sort of talk with people. Non verbally."

There was a pause. I switched the phone to my other ear, noting how much louder it was with my heightened senses.

"Mom?"

"Are you saying... you can...?"

"I can talk with other people mentally. It's called-"

"Telepathy. But are you sure, hon? It could just be-"

"No, believe me mom, I'm one hundred percent sure. I've held conversations with people. It's for real." She seemed calm enough. But did she believe me? Another pause. I could feel my foot chiseling through a large root now. I hadn't noticed I'd started making a hole. Stepping out, I waited for some sort of confirmation.

"Could you... could we?" she finally asked, unsure.

"Could we have a conversation you mean?" I finished for her, hopeful.

"Yeah."

"That's actually what I wanted to try. To see if it would work. You know, with the distance and all."

"Okay."

"Okay, you want to?"

"Yes. Oh, Bella this is _exciting_! I'll have to tell Beverly all about this." I wasn't so crazy about that, but I got my mind ready.

"I'm going to hang up now," I told her. "I'll try it."

"What should I do?" she asked in an excited, determined sounding voice.

"Just...erm. Just do what you're already doing."

"Okay."

I flipped the phone shut.

I forced my mind to go blank, focussing on Renee the way I did with Alice and the others when we talked this way. It was easy with them because they were usually close by. But with Renee it was much more of a distance. Static flared in my ears at first, causing me discomfort. I gritted my teeth, trying harder. Finally I felt the connection.

_Mom? Can you hear me? Think what you want to say in your mind and I"ll hear it. Hello? Mom?_

At first there was noting, almost like she was thinking. Then:

_Oh, Bella! Wow-this is-! Oh WOW!_

I chuckled, smiling broadly.

It worked.

**A/N: I'm writing more now. Do you like where it's going? **


	22. Chapter 22

Back to Alice's POV:

Bella's light yet hard body threw me down into the hardwood floor, causing the house to quiver a little. Her eyes were bright, smile sparkling.

"Oh, Alice! I can't believe it!" I squeezed back, perplexed but happy to see her in such high spirits. Luckily she didn't leave me hanging for long. "I've just spoken with my mother."

"On...the phone?" I tried to wriggle from underneath her.

"Yes. And-"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed that letters-"

"I have something better than letters now." She pulled me up, swinging me around in her arms before continuing, which was frustrating, if cute. "Alice, I can use my telepathy!"

I blinked. Blinked again.

"I just spoke with Renee and she heard me and-"

"You already tried it?" I was stunned by the update, never having considered the possibility of long distance telepathy before.

"You're not upset are you?" she looked at me carefully.

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised." Finally what she said began to register. "That's great, Bella," I said enthusiastically. "So, how did she react?"

"She was fine. She's kind of into this stuff anyway."

I nodded. "Did you mail your dad the letter?"

"Yes." She hesitated. "I delivered it myself."

"You went to your house?" Panic spread inside me.

"I know you wanted me to wait until I gained more self control but I needed to see the house again... be near Charlie." From the look she had then I thought it best not to bring up the fact that she could have lost control and killed him. There was something else though on her mind. I could read her as well as Edward could everyone else now.

"What is it?" I asked gently, attempting to stifle my fear for what could have, but didn't, happen.

"Well... It's just with Renee it was so easy to convince her to try the telepathy... but Charlie... He's not really like that..."

"I see."

The flame in her which had been luminous only a minute ago was staring to wane. Thinking quickly, I scooped her up, retching her from her approaching pessimism, catching her off guard.

"So you talked to your mom. That's awesome! I'm sure with you and Renee working together you can convince Charlie too. Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" She said it in the way a child would, bright curiosity widening her eyes. I smiled, holding her close as I leaped up the stairs to our room. She wrapped her slender arms around my neck, smiling softly as she nestled close.

"You're the best, Alice."

I felt like melting butter, leaning down to kiss her forehead before closing the door behind us, setting her on the bed where she propped herself on her elbow. She watched patiently as I went to my vanity, opening one of the littler drawers. Inside was a few candid photos I'd taken of her, a ponytail she'd forgotten about a year earlier that I considered a sacred treasure, and a small velvet box. Taking the box, I met her in the middle of the bed, holding it out for her. Her smile dropped a little, though not in disappointment or worry.

"Go ahead, birthday girl," I urged.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!"

"Tomorrow and you're that magic number." She took the box, looking at me lovingly.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Open it."

She did. Before she'd finished her astonished gasp I was behind her, pulling back her long hair so I could fasten the clasp for her. The pendant, which was a rich sapphire, hung from a black silk ribbon. The gem was cradled in an intricate design of silver wire with a few tiny flecks of diamond. In tiny letters on the back were the initials A. and B. She was speechless as I brought my hands to rest on her shoulders, lips but centimeters from her. She caressed the smooth stone, lips parted in amazement. A perfect reaction.

"Alice... "

My lips hovered over her soft skin, as white and pure as the moon.

"I don't even like jewelry that much..."

I let my hand make its way down to her waist.

"But _this _is..."

I continued on to her thigh. She leaned back into me. I held her.

We breathed our unnecessary breath in together, exhaled slowly, completely relaxed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I do remember afterward. I remember how radiant she looked as we held each other after making love late into the morning, her new skin making rainbows with mine as the light slanted in through the open window. It was one of those moments where, looking at each other so intensely, words would only be a disturbance. The two of us held what words couldn't express. Those three words could never be enough to convey the full spectrum of our feelings for one another.

* * *

Bella and I sat entwined in the big armchair in the study, ears close to the phone.

"What did he say?" Bella asked again, getting even more anxious. On the other end Renee sighed.

"He says he'll try it but he's not happy. It took a lot, and I mean a _lot, _to get him to agree. Honey, are you sure it's worth it?"

"Trust me, mom. I'm sure."

"Well, alright then. He's ready."

Bella glanced at me. I nodded with what I hoped was an encouraging expression.

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"Don't thank me yet, kiddo. Don't expect anything miraculous."

"I know."

They hung up.

"This is my only chance at real communication with him," Bella sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Just tell him what we talked about. You're having issues sorting out your new talent and you need time. This way you two can still talk without having to write each other and he shouldn't suspect that you've changed."

"I just don't know if exposing my gift to him is any better than just showing him what I am. It's all the same to him anyway. Magic powers, Dracula. All fairy tales to him."

"We have to try. You need more than stamps and envelopes, love."

Another sigh. "I know."

I entwined our fingers.

I felt her open the channel, letting me in as she tried to reach Charlie. She began to shake.

_Bell?_

_I'm fine. _

Like a lasso, she connected with her dad.

_...Bella?_

_It's me, dad._

There was a long pause.

_This is some kind of prank, isn't it?_

_Right now we can only hear what you think. How could we possibly fake that?_

_If you say it's not a prank... Then I believe you. _

Even I could tell he sounded unsure.

_Listen dad, I'm sorry about everything. The distance, not seeing you... It's just this new gift is taking some time to get used to._

_I can imagine. This is all a little weird for me, Bells, but if you say you need time then you need time. This...erm... this _telepathy _thing could be interesting to say the least, but why not just pick up a phone once in a while?_

Bella looked at me desperately. I had to intervene.

_Charlie, this is Alice._

_Alice? You're in on this, um, conversation too?_

_Yes, sir. Charlie, Bella's been under a lot of stress lately. Having to cope with and learn about her new gift has been very difficult. Most of the time she just sleeps she's so exhausted. Her voice sounds so different now you wouldn't believe it. _

Bella smiled slightly, seeing where I was going.

_Most of the time she just stays indoors. She's gotten as pale as me! _

_You're taking care of her, aren't you?_

_Of course. But she has changed for sure._

_Out of all of Bella's friends, I trust you the most, Alice. You take care of her for me. And Bella you take all the time you need. I don't understand this in the slightest... but I trust you both. _

And so, more or less, it was settled.

Bella would continue to talk with Charlie and Renee through much more personal means, and they would know that she was safe. Her new identity stayed hidden, and best of all: she got to stay with me.

**A/N: Told you I kept writing. Two chapters in one night! Haha, enjoy and please let me know what you think, where you want it to go, where you think it will go, etc. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV:

Unlike Charlie, it was very easy getting in touch with Jacob. It was the conversation that followed that wasn't so smooth.

_When the hell were you going to tell me you morphed into a leech?_

I sighed.

_I've heard about the process. They could have killed you. _

_No she couldn't have. _

_She?_

_Alice changed me._

A short pause.

_I guess out of all of them... No, still, she could have messed up._

_Well she didn't. _

I could practically hear him grounding his teeth.

_Meet me at the beach._

_What? Now?_

_Yes. _

_Jake-_

_I need to see you for myself. _

I wanted to protest but knew that it was pointless. If I didn't come to him then he'd just barge in here.

_Half an hour? _I asked.

_I'll be there._

The ocean was a deep, chalky grey as it lapped at the stippled shore. I wore a coat though was surprised that I didn't really need it. What got to me as a human I barely noticed now. Alice said she'd wait to go hunting till I got back. Even after being with her day in and out I still hated parting. Jake met me by a cluster of scraggly trees and some low rocks. I sat down as he approached cautiously.

"It was weird at first when you contacted me. I thought for a second I was in my wolf form and you were someone from the pack." He laughed, though didn't sit by me.

"I don't bite," I said with a slight smile, patting the rock next to mine.

"Har har," he smirked, but kept his distance.

A sharp wind blew and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, though I knew he could handle much more extreme temperatures than this. To my surprise he withdrew a narrow bottle.

"What's that?" I asked as he pressed a button on the top. A misty spray emerged. I coughed raggedly, the fumes hitting my extra sensitive nose.

"For the smell," he said, allowing himself to inch closer. I continued to cough.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly a basket of roses yourself, Jake," I retorted, picking up on the stench I'd never noticed as a human. I thought the others had just been biased at the time. I also noticed his hair was slightly longer and he'd grown at least a few inches. I could feel his body heat even with our distance. I fiddled with my necklace, the sapphire light and smooth between my fingers. The silk ribbon caressed my neck the way Alice's hand did. It grazed the silvery crescent which Jacob was staring at intently. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, why did you let her change you?" He didn't look at me. His voice was distant.

"Because... because I wanted her to."

"But why?"

I stared as my shoes, tracing small doodles in the sand, unsure how to answer. Jacob sighed.

"Remember the last time we saw each other?" He asked, glancing at me with a slight smile. "When you were still" he choked on the word a little "human?"

I nodded. That was the day that Alice told me she'd change me, that Carlisle had given us his blessing. The day my rebirth began.

"Well... after Alice picked you up from the boundary line, I sort of didn't leave..."

I stared at him, my stomach doing an involuntary somersault.

"I didn't hear much, but I saw enough." My fists clenched.

"You... spied on me?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I shot up from the rock where I sat.

"I wasn't sure if she was trustworthy... but then I saw-" He cut himself off once he heard my growl. I couldn't believe it. He'd actually followed us! I thought back to that day, how Alice and I had gotten so close. I remembered tackling her and then kissing passionately while my back rested against a tree.

"Take it easy, Bells." Jacob said, though didn't look intimidated in the slightest, like I was still just my puny human self.

"You had no right."

"At least I know the truth. You wouldn't have told me otherwise."

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Look," he said, hands held palms up as if in surrender. "I didn't do it so I could watch you two make out-though I'll admit it was pretty hot-I did it because I care about you and didn't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was right. That he did really care, and that I was overreacting. But I still wasn't quite used to my new self, and it was taking a lot of effort not to slash him apart. I could feel the power in my body aching from strain, tension building rapidly. It felt so natural to simply let go and hand myself over to impulse. So easy.

"Bella!" Came the familiar bubbly voice. The sweet aroma hit me from the mile that was between us and I instantly relaxed. I found that I was in a crouch so I straightened up, letting my scowl soften. I suddenly felt very foolish. Alice waltzed down a narrow slope, her pixie body having all but the wings. Her smile made me go a little wobbly, Jacob completely forgotten.

"Alice," I said softly, pulling her to me, kissing her forehead, her hands.

"Um... Bella?"

"Mmhm?" I turned her wrist upward, kissing slowly up her arm. She made a small coughing noise. I allowed some awareness back in, realizing what it was she was hinting at.

"Oh," I said, glancing at Jacob with a scowl. "It doesn't matter. He found out for himself." Alice looked perplexed for a second but nodded.

"Don't mind me," Jacob said slyly, crossing his arms and sitting down as if to watch a performance.

Alice giggled but I could have kicked him in the face... or lower.

"Let's go hunt," I said, frowning at Jake before stomping away towards the trees. I halted abruptly once I heard the next exchange.

"So you and Bells... that's, erm, hot."

"Yes. It is."

Jacob laughed.

"Is she..."

Alice chuckled upon hearing what he had to say next.

"Oh yes, Bella is quite outstanding in bed. She-"

"_Okay_!" I yelled, flitting back to grab hold of Alice's arm before she could continue, pulling her with me as I headed back towards the woods. Jacob's amused chuckling didn't help my temper any, and I pounced on the first moving thing I saw once inside the cover of the trees, being a bit more aggressive with the poor animal than I usually was. Once I was finished, Alice rested a hand on my back, a sympathetic smile in place. I sighed, letting my back slump.

"Alice, I feel like there's this band inside me being stretched tighter and tighter... I don't know what's causing it but I keep expecting it to snap. It's not all the time, but-"

"You just needed to hunt," she assured me.

"I don't think that's it," I said gloomily. "Just now with Jacob it got really bad, I almost attacked him." I looked at her fearfully.

"That's just a part of being a newborn, sweetie. We all went through it."

"Yeah?" I asked, taking comfort from her words.

She nodded with a smile that shrugged the rest of my worries aside.

"I hear a bear up ahead," she said, tugging me up straight. I composed myself, wrapping an arm around her waist as we walked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. :) It's about to speed up soon. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Alice's POV:**

It had been about three weeks since Bella's rebirth. Things continued the way they'd been, with Bella talking to her parents regularly. She often liked to go off on her own when she spoke to them, saying it helped her concentrate. She seemed distracted though, possibly still lost in their words. It wasn't hard to see she missed them.

"Hey you," I said playfully, jumping casually on her back. "Want to take me shopping?" I kissed the top of her head. Surprisingly, she didn't respond. When I looked down her face was grave and her eyes were distant.

"Earth to Bella," I said in my astronaut's voice, rumpling her hair.

"What?" she jumped. I could feel her back stiffen under me. How she felt that and not my _jumping _on her, I had no idea.

"Someone's off in La La Land," I teased, tickling her ribs. She gently lowered me down, wrapping an arm around me. She smiled, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as I'd seen it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. You know Charlie," she laughed.

I nodded, pulling her closer as if I were cold. She draped her arms around me gracefully. I loved it when she did this. Though we were still walking I could lean back into her, even close my eyes. She'd rest her chin on my head and speak softly to me. I felt the necklace I'd given her brush against my neck or my ear, feeling the silk ribbon or our initials on the back of the blue stone.

"I think I'm going to see Jake today," she said.

"Again? Didn't you just see him yesterday?" She'd been visiting La Push more and more lately. I wasn't concerned, but did miss her easily.

"I don't have to," she cooed, stroking my hair. Like I could say no to anything she asked for when she did that.

"Go on. I'll just be all alone up in my room, stretched out on that big, soft bed..."

She squeezed me tighter and we laughed, her cool breath like perfume on my neck. It was times like these I wished we could simply fall asleep in each others arms. With one more squeeze, she let me go, turning in the direction of La Push.

"Ahem!" I coughed pointedly, standing up very straight with my arms crossed, foot tapping. She turned, looking at me questioningly.

"Forgetting something?"

And, as if reading my mind, she came back with a grin, pulling me a little off the ground so we were the same height, pushing our lips together. I moaned into her mouth softly but it was over too soon. She put me back down and was gone.

I went back to the house and spent some time with Esme and Emmett, who were trying out their early Christmas present. I laughed as Esme struggled with the controller and Emmett slashed at the assortment of zombies and pirates on the screen. Not soon after Rosalie and Jasper joined us, and we had to find more controllers. Jasper cheated by making everyone feel off balance and distractible and more than once Rose would swear at the TV, shaking the controller violently.

"No! Die! _Diiiieee!" _she yell as a drooling zombie pounced on her character, pressing every button her quick fingers could.

Needless to say, by the time this was over, we were all exhausted, yet somehow still content. I made a mental note to get Carlisle, Edward, and Bella to play. Esme went into one of the back rooms to wrap presents while Rose and Emmet headed outside to hunt. Jasper and I played another round as Bella was not back yet. While he changed my mood from unfocussed to indifferent, I saw ahead the moves he would make.

"One more round?" He asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Tempting, but I think I'm going to go check on Bella. Make sure she's safe from pirates and all that." I set my controller down, getting up.

"Guess werewolves aren't a concern at least," Jasper said, not looking at me. His tone was more careful than it had been a second ago.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I said, trying not to sound defensive.

"I've just noticed she's off in La Push quite a lot lately."

"I'm not going to rob her of her freedom, Jazz."

"Of course not. She's just been... well, it's none of my business. Sorry."

I was going to ask, but realized I already knew. She _was _being sort of secretive, even though there was no harm in her going to La Push. Normally vampires weren't allowed, but for her Jacob was bending the rules. I wondered what other rules were being bent, but the second _that _idea came to mind, I dismissed it. I was just being paranoid. Bella just needed time to adjust, and to expect her to spend every second with me was plain selfish.

I got to the border easily, but decided to take the risk and continue. I could be invisible when I wanted to. Without the slightest noise, I made my way through the slowly thinning trees to the beach. My eyesight was unparalleled, but I could not see anything but sand for miles. _Bella's probably on her way home, you just missed her, _I thought to myself with a shrug. Sure enough, once I was clear of La Push I began to pick up her scent. Following it, I picked up another one.

"Edward?" I said as I spotted him and Bella through the leaves. They were walking towards the house. For a moment they both had that deer in the headlights look, rooted to the spot.

"Hey, Alice," Edward said, clearing his throat. "Didn't hear you coming there." He laughed unenthusiastically, tugging at one of his ears. Bella smiled.

"I was coming back from La Push and ran into Edward," she explained. "Were you hunting?"

"No, you know I always wait for you. I was just coming back from La Push."

I thought I saw her stiffen, but maybe not.

"Thought I'd walk you home," I continued.

"How sweet," she said with a chirp, coming over and linking our arms. Edward looked slightly drawn, but led the way through the trees. Bella followed before I could get another word in, smiling as she pulled me behind her. I prayed my smile looked convincing.

Back at the house, I asked her how the trip went.

"As good as it can go with Jake," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I was thinking maybe we should get a jump on our Christmas shopping this year."

I nodded, trying to distract myself from the fact that she kept changing the subject whenever I brought up Jacob. Before I knew it we were in my Porsche and heading for the mall. Among all of the glistening Christmas lights and festive stores with unbeatable sales, it was easy to forget everything else. We shopped for hours. I'd never seen her so excited over clothes before. She picked stunning things out for me and let me dress her up any way I pleased. I became so relaxed that I barely noticed her distance. It was subtle at first; smiling and unclasping our hands when I would reach for her. But after a few days it began to grow. She seemed to be getting more tired, though that wasn't easily done. She began to shrug me off if I wrapped an arm around her or sometimes even brush me aside when I tried to snuggle close to her in bed, turning in the other direction.

What did it mean? Was she having regrets? Or worse. Was she having an... But I wouldn't let myself go there. Bella loved me. She just needed some space. Surely I could give her that without becoming paranoid. While she was gone I had to find ways to occupy myself. I read, hung out with the others, even learned how to bake. Though none of us could eat the sweet foods I'd make, the aroma would fill the house with the warm scent of the holidays. When Bella took an extra long time, I'd bring fresh brownies or cookies to the hospital for the doctors, though of course Carlisle declined. As a grinning nurse was taking a cookie from the plate I held, I got a vision of Bella coming back home. I was so excited that I almost dropped the plate, handing it to the jolly nurse who thanked me as I struggled to walk at a human pace for the exit.

I rushed through the trees, a childlike smile in place. She was finally coming home. But my eagerness was soon distilled by the all too clear voices I heard a little ways off.

"Same time tomorrow?" Bella's gentle voice asked.

"Sure," Edward's replied.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" she asked in a worried tone.

A sigh. "For now. But, Bella, you're going to have to tell her. This isn't fair. And really quite foolish."

"You know it would only hurt her." There was the shuffling of feet and another sigh before they parted ways. I could smell that Bella was heading for the house, and Edward back into the trees. For a moment I could only stand there, leaning against a tree, trying to find a way around the words they'd just exchanged. Should I confront her? Ask her what was going on? But I knew. I knew all along.

I couldn't help but slam the door behind me once I was in the house, making a point to stomp up the stairs to my room. Rosalie glanced at me curiously but the others were too fixated with the new video game console to notice. Bella was waiting.

"Saw you coming," she smiled, face bright. She was wearing the robe I'd bought her and, I guessed, not much else. The clothes she'd been in before were folded by the closet. She came to me, pulling me into a light hug. My arms hung limply at my sides. She brought a hand up, running it through my short hair. I received the usual ripple of pleasure but did not welcome it. I didn't close my eyes as she leaned in to kiss me, just stared at her, as if I could see through her and into her brain where the truth lay.

"You're tense," she said, coming behind me to massage my shoulders. I felt her using Jasper's power to calm me, and I hated how I couldn't resist. I felt my anger beginning to lose its bite, replaced by a relaxed easiness. I hadn't forgotten my anger completely though, and pulled away when her hand began to move from my hip to my thigh.

"Let's talk," I said though she seemed not to hear me.

"I bought you something the other day at the mall," she said, going to a drawer in the closet. "You'll love it." I waited patiently as she pulled out an elegant corset with frilly underwear. I barely glanced at them, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. Maybe I was overreacting after all. I suddenly felt guilty, then saddened that I would ever doubt her loyalty. Maybe Edward had just run into her again like the last time. But still, she had said 'same time tomorrow'. I was busy battling my emotions as Bella came to sit next to me.

"Why don't you put them on?" she suggested, stroking my face. I looked at her, longing for the trust that I had felt so certainly before. If my suspicion was fact, then I don't think I ever really knew her in the first place. She began to assist me with my skirt, smiling on even though I knew I couldn't have looked happy. Once it was off she handled my shoes and started on my shirt. I thought back to all those times she'd turned from my arms, those nights when I would go hunting alone because she wouldn't have me.

"I'm not really in the mood," I said as gently as possible, half of me still wanting to scream at her, the other half wanting her to pull me into her arms and explain everything. She giggled as if I was joking and her nimble fingers quickly unfastened the buttons down my blouse. She softly pushed me back into the mattress, one leg on either side of me. I felt her calming me again as she tossed the fabric away. I had to actually hold her wrists when she started on my bra. "Bella, I'm just not-"

"_Please? _She said with her big ruby eyes that, even now, melted me like butter. "You'll look so pretty." I'm not sure why I ended up doing it. Maybe she calmed me just enough. Or maybe I was retreating into denial, I'm not sure. Either way, we ended up making love. I say 'we' because I wasn't forced into it, but really it was mostly one sided. I could only lay there under her, getting the horrible feeling that I was starting to wake up from some drawn out dream.

**A/N: Okay, I'm actually pretty pissed at myself for putting Alice through this, and I won't blame you if you want to hit me. It's all part of the plot though, if that helps, but you know I won't leave Alice miserable for long. -snuggles the little vampire- **

**Longer than usual, hope you're still interested. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Some language in this one. *shrug* Just in case you needed to know. **

A couple days passed and I saw even less of Bella. By then I wasn't complaining though. Too much had changed. Too many questions I feared I had the answers to. I spent more time away from home, taking solitude in the rocky cliffs outside of La Push. I needed time to think, I told myself. But really I probably just wanted to forget. Distance, pushing me away, and then sudden passion? Plus her spending time with Edward and not telling me about it. What was I supposed to think? My mind reeled with endless scenarios that might explain what was happening. Maybe she was having regrets, afraid of commitment, or just bored. Still it all came back to one thing. Her and my brother. But I _knew _him. Then again, I thought I knew her too. I never thought I'd have to question their loyalty, but there I was, alone on top of a mountain, brooding.

The first growl jolted me out of my thoughts, sending me to my feet. I turned to see four werewolves with discontented expressions closing in on me. There was nothing but air and rock behind me, and one heck of a drop, but if it came to that I would at least survive. Before I could do anything rash thankfully, the larger wolf in the middle morphed into none other than Jacob Black.

"Hey, Alice," he said, being quick to put on a pair of jeans that had been tied to his ankle. I looked away, but smiled when he used my name for the first time. "What are you doing up here? Or do I not want to know..." I rolled my eyes, about to tell him it was some sacred blood ritual or something like that when I realized I just didn't have the energy for sarcasm.

"Just needed to think," is what I settled on. He nodded, subtly waving his hand to the others to let them know it was okay. They relaxed and turned around, running off into the brush.

"Seen Bella lately?" I tried when a silence lingered.

"Not since last I saw you. Why, lose track of her?"

I didn't know why I was surprised. What was one more lie to her after the cesspool she'd created? I began to pace, my jaw clamped hard as I thought.

"Something wrong?" Jacob tried. When I didn't answer he took a step closer. "Is something wrong with Bella? Is she okay?"

I could have laughed.

"No, Bella's quite comfortable with her new _boyfriend._" I didn't mean to say it, but there it was. The suspicion I'd had but hadn't wanted to face was stamped out in bold black letters for me to be crushed under.

"She broke up with you?" Jacob said, a hint of hope in his voice. I sighed.

"I wish it was that simple."

I sat down on the bare rocks once more, elbow on my knee, chin in my hand. For a moment Jacob just stood there awkwardly, then came closer.

"Maybe you should fill me in," he suggested with a smile. Now I understood why Bella had become his friend. He seemed like a good guy to have when you were feeling like... well, when you were feeling the way I was. I briefly told him about the problem, skipping the more intimate parts. He sat down himself, listening and making the occasional joke. By the time I was done, crushing a few rocks into fine powder in the process, I did actually feel a little better.

"She was lying about coming to see me when really she was-erm-with your brother?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded. "That's what it seems like."

"That doesn't sound like the Bella I know," he said, leaning against a rock, hands clasped comfortably behind his neck.

"I thought I knew her..." I said morosely, eyes downcast.

"Well if _I _had Bella, I wouldn't just be sitting here as some prick stole her away."

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about," I said as my hands clenched.

"No, that's your girlfriend's _lover _I'm talking about," he said with raised eyebrows.

He was right. The damn wolf was right! I couldn't just sit here feeling sorry for myself. If I wanted her, which I was fairly sure I still did, then I had to fight for her. We'd come way too far already to simply give up. I wouldn't.

"Thank you, Jake," I said, getting to my feet. He rose and smiled.

"No worries. Just give him a nice kick in the ol' twig and berries if you catch up with him," he chuckled.

"Oh," I said darkly as I walked past him into the thicket. "I promise I'll do much more than that."

* * *

He was alone when I found him, standing over his latest meal. I entered the clearing, making sure he could see me fully.

"This is the same clearing where Rosalie attacked her," I said, remembering the day when Bella's talents were discovered. "I remember putting everything I had into making sure she was okay, willing even to rip my own sister's throat out to protect her."

He didn't move. Didn't blink.

"But I could see Rose's side on things. She just felt threatened, hurt. All very reasonable reactions... But you," I said, stepping closer. "You had someone just as important to you. Tanya loves you just as much as I love Bella. We saved you from killing yourself so that you two could be together. What was your reasoning, Edward? Was one not enough?"

"Alice," he started in a soft tone, raising a hand as if to calm me. I shook my head.

"When Bella started becoming distant I thought she needed space, time. I gave it to her and didn't ask questions. When she didn't touch me anymore I didn't imagine it was because she was getting it from someone else."

"You're-"

"I'm what? I'm horrible for being angry, suspicious? I'm stupid for not confronting her about it myself? What am I, Edward? Tell me."

"You're wrong." He looked cornered, sad. But I wanted him to look fearful. I hunched forward, teeth bared.

"This is a mistake."

Yes. It was a mistake. One I was about to fix.

A loud clapping sound echoed through the trees as I ran and shoved Edward into a tree, when lost several branches from the strain. He quickly leaped away, an exasperated look on his face. I got in a few satisfying punches before he was gone again. We'd always laughed and said how we could never fight each other, each of us having an unfair advantage that ended up balancing out. We could both see the others next move, making the battle pointless. But that was back when the idea of us fighting seemed impossible. Now there was nothing else on my mind. But there was something else I noticed too: he wasn't really fighting back at all. I knew he couldn't be _that _intimidated by me, but still he only defended, never attacked.

"Alice! For heaven's sake let me _explain_!" I hesitated then, hearing the desperateness in his voice that almost made me hope that this _was_ all just some terrible mistake. Seeing that my fist was not headed for his nose, he began to talk as quickly as he could, cramming as much information in before I hit him again.

"I'm not having an affair with Bella. I would never do that to you or her, and I've seen clearly in her mind that she doesn't like men. I knew that long before you ever did."

"Then what the hell is going on? And why should I believe a single thing you say? You and her are spending all this time together and I'm supposed to-"

"You're supposed to trust me because I'm your brother. You know I'm not like Rose and that I can control both my feelings _and _urges. However, I haven't been completely honest either." He looked at me with so much guilt and sympathy then that I had to lower my fist. I waited, though it felt like years before he continued.

"I hoped to put this off for at least another day so she wouldn't notice, but it looks like my options are running a little thin..." He ran his hands through his hair, momentarily looking his age. "We have been meeting in secret but not for the reasons you thought. A couple weeks ago Bella came to me asking for help. At first I openly agreed but then I realized what she was planning."

I shook my head, not understanding.

"She wanted to learn how to read minds like me. She had a lot of difficulty with it at first, saying it was a lot harder than any of the other talents. We met more and more to practice, and she begged me not to tell you. I didn't understand why, at first thinking she wanted to surprise you or something. But then I saw... She wants to get revenge on Chelsea."

My mouth hung slightly open, my arms dropping to their sides.

"She said she'd do it whether I taught her my power or not and I couldn't just let her go without every advantage possible."

"That's ridiculous! Why didn't you just tell me?" I demanded, astounded.

"I wanted to but she said she didn't want you getting involved. She said she couldn't bare see you go through what happened last time again. Plus she used Jasper's power to make me less... concerned."

My mind did a triple take as I bit my lip, completely flabbergasted.

_They're not having an affair, _I consoled myself, almost with a laugh of relief. _It's just silly Bella trying to protect me! _I shook my head at how worked up I'd been. Over _this! _The way she'd been acting lately must have just been from stress.

"So... what was Bella's plan?" I asked once I'd emerged from my stupor.

"Basically just learn my power and run off to Italy to challenge Chelsea."

"You're joking."

"I know. Let's face it, she's no strategist."

My eyes widened and I sat on one of the fallen tree branches. "I can't believe this... I was seriously ready to rip your head off." I laughed, feeling a small weight lifting off my back. Edward didn't laugh.

"Where is she now?" I asked, feeling the need to find her and make her understand that what she was doing was ridiculous and if she was going to do it, she would at least let me help.

"It's Wednesday, right?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, not seeing the point of his question.

"It's about noon so... she's probably there by now."

"There... as in..."

"Volterra."

The vision of Bella, still a newborn, running into a city full of vampires _alone, _without any previous fighting experience against one vampire let along _one hundred_ flashed through my mind. Maybe by some miracle she'd succeed in killing Chelsea, a long time member of the Volturi guard, only to have fifty or so experienced killers leap at her from every side. My stomach churned.

"Fuck."

**A/N: Was a little hasty with this chapter so I hope it came out. I just really wanted to end poor Alice's suffering and give her some answers. Plus I'm not sure when I'll be able to write more next and I didn't want to leave you on such a bad note... well, worse than this one anyway. :P Kudos to those of you who guessed that Ed was just teaching Bella his power. Hope the Chelsea part wasn't obvious. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful, helpful, amusing reviews! Keep 'em coming! 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, first off: -pulls you all into a giant hug- I love you! Seriously, you guys make my days all warm and fuzzy. ^__^ I'm proud to have such intelligent, fun readers. I'd give you all Alice's for Christmas if I could. **

**Onward and forward...**

We didn't spare a moment to do anything but get on the next plane to Italy. Edward kept distracting me with his apologies that eventually I had to threaten him to keep him quiet. I nearly lost it when we were _finally_ on the plane and the flight attendant kept asking if we needed anything. I told Edward I would forgive him for what he did if he could just make the damn woman go away so I could focus. Without even blinking, Edward got out of his seat and headed for the back of the plane. I didn't see him or the attendant for the rest of the flight.

I leaned back in my seat, desperately searching for any clue that might lead us to Bella. I prayed that some sense had found its way into her and she'd decided to hold off or at least get a hold of me. I kept my cell phone on the entire trip, gripping it as if it were a time bomb. I'd tried calling her a thousand times, but there was never an answer. One thing I knew for sure: If Bella killed Chelsea, she would be executed without a second thought. But if she didn't succeed, she would be apprehended and in all likelihood brought to Aro, who would know all of her thoughts and intentions with one touch. And worse; her abilities. To him she'd be the ultimate fighting machine and there was no way he'd let her go after learning that.

Hours passed. The plane seemed to be purposefully sluggish. My brain felt more like a giant bruise inside my skull than the tool I needed to save the person I loved most. When finally I allowed myself the smallest smidgen of relaxation, a vision came to me. I embraced it, letting it consume every morsel of awareness I had. Edward must have been listening for my thoughts because he came back just as I was emerging. The plane was descending. We knew where she was.

* * *

"I don't get it," I said as we ran from the bus towards Bella's destination. "Why would she go to a hotel?"

Edward could only shake his head as we sped on, allowing ourselves to travel at a slightly faster than human speed. But then I saw _which_ hotel it was. I rounded the corner of the fancy building to the room where we'd stayed what seemed like forever ago. Edward looked curious as he picked up on my discovery.

"Maybe she was feeling nostalgic?" he offered.

"Or maybe she's lying low until she can think of a better plan." It didn't matter. She was in there, and the sooner I made her safe the better. I placed my fingers on the silver handle, pulling back sharply when it began to turn on its own accord. Edward began to lower into a crouch, and I could smell that it wasn't Bella either. The door swung open with a creak that made me shiver. I gasped.

Chelsea.

Edward and I glanced at each other before flying at her. I shut the door as Edward pinned her to the wall. She didn't make a move to fight, much to our suspicion.

"What have you done with her?" Edward snarled, starting to crack the wall with her body.

"You mean Miss Bella?" she asked, voice perfectly at ease, face relaxed. "I haven't done anything with her." So it was going to be like that.

"Listen," I said threateningly, glad when fear entered her eyes. "You _will _tell us what you've done, or so help me I'll finish you off myself."

"But honest, I haven't-"

I pushed Edward aside, wrapping one hand around her neck while the other twisted her arm harshly.

"Please-"

"Alice..." Edward said skeptically. "She's telling the truth."

"What?" I snapped, pushing harder into Chelsea's throat without really thinking. But his tone was completely serious.

"Then where is she?" I demanded, not letting my fury slip.

"Miss Bella decided to go hunting. She said you'd be on your way and to make yourselves comfortable. She also said she'd explain everything once she got back."

I must have looked rather foolish then, not being able to react. My mouth just hung slightly open as my brow furrowed. I looked to Edward for confirmation, but sure enough he nodded and shrugged.

"Don't worry," Chelsea continued, a smile appearing on her face. "She left about half an hour ago so she'll be back soon. I told her the best areas where one could hunt."

"You did," I said, still unbelieving. "Do you normally sabotage people's relationships and then recommend good hunting spots to them?"

"Miss Bella-"

"And why do you keep calling her that?" I asked, beginning to feel like the world really had lost it.

"Because I asked her to," came the silvery voice from further inside the room. Dropping Chelsea without another glance, I was in front of Bella in half a second. I was speechless as she stepped gracefully down from the windowsill, the moonlight playing upon her skin and hair. I probably would have stared at her all night out of relief if she hadn't spoken.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this," she said, coming over to wrap her arms around me. I leaned into her, letting her take my weight as I suddenly felt very worn down. She stroked my hair the way I loved and rocked me for a moment.

"You'd better explain," Edward said gently, not wanting to disturb us but also understanding the need to get down to business. He held Chelsea by the arm, though I knew it was just a precaution and he was probably already more caught up than I was.

"Of course," she said, leading me over to the bed we'd shared. I sat down without protest as she addressed Chelsea.

"Go hunt."

And miraculously, Chelsea nodded and exited through the window without a word.

"And no humans," Bella said, only having to raise her voice a little for the running vampire to hear. I looked up at her confounded but she smiled.

"Chelsea is under the impression that I am her commander. Her leader."

"You learned that power quickly," Edward said, impressed.

"Yours was still the hardest," Bella grinned. "Altering relationships didn't need near as much practice, but I'm also probably just getting used to learning and feeling for the textures." Bella turned to me then, clarifying everything.

Turns out she had gone into Volterra, but not to kill Chelsea like we'd thought. She had studied Chelsea's talent for a while before moving in. She said it got easier with every Volturi member, using Chelsea's gift to make them sea Bella as one of their own. She used Jasper's gift to calm them when she wasn't quick enough, and of course mine and Edward's never let her down. The entire Volturi guard surrounding her, and she simply walked away with the clueless Chelsea following close behind.

"Jeez, Bell..." I said, quite impressed. "And here I was thinking you were just going to run in there and try to kill her."

We laughed, though mine was less enthusiastic. _I am such an idiot._

"You're not," she said, taking my hand. "I was the idiot for not just telling you in the first place. I just didn't want you to get hurt like last time in case something went wrong. I'm sorry I went behind your back like that and was so distant..." She glanced at Edward, who picked up on her intention to talk with me in private.

"I'm going to go check on your new pet," he said with a crooked grin, leaving us alone to speak privately. Slowly, she lowered us down so we were laying together on the bed. I could tell the memories were flooding back to her as well, though we didn't speak them aloud. We held each other closer than should have been comfortable, limbs entwining, foreheads resting on each other as our eyes held.

"I thought that by becoming more distant you might not be hurt quite as badly if something happened to me," she whispered, her cool breath on my lips. "I didn't realize how much pain I'd end up causing anyway."

"It's alright. You meant well," I assured her, still just happy she was in one piece.

"That night..." she went on, sounding choked. "With the lingerie. I knew you needed to talk. It was so heartbreaking for me to keep on a smiling face while I knew the turmoil you were battling. I could feel it so sharply and I wanted nothing more than to tell you everything and beg for forgiveness. But I also knew that that might be our last together and, well, that was my attempt at trying to make it a good one."

I sighed, so many forms of relief soothing me.

"I was just so weak, you know. As a human. When we figured out what Chelsea had done I wanted nothing more than to fly back here and tear her limb from limb. And then once you changed me and we learned my powers I just felt this band stretching wider and further inside me. It felt like I would burst if I didn't deal with it. So I asked Edward to help me, and you know the rest... But the time I got here and learned Chelsea's power, something changed."

She had the moon's glow in her eyes, an enchanted, faraway look.

"It all changed. It was so easy, just walking away while no one suspected a thing. When I finally got Chelsea here I was prepared to do what I set out to. And she sat there smiling away, ready to serve me anyway I could think of. But then it just seemed pointless. If she's dead then she learns nothing. Alive, she'll never hurt anyone like us again and I wouldn't have to have her blood on my hands."

"That was wise," I said, suddenly very proud of her. I'd learned with Edward how consuming revenge could be. Deluding.

We talked for about an hour longer, stitching up the loose ends we'd left, never once loosening on our grip. She laughed when I told her my suspicion about her and Edward. She felt how guilty I was though and promised it wasn't a big deal. Though she might have used Jasper's gift a little, I felt a profound calm and strength between us, stronger than it had ever been.

We laid in the bed, in the hotel, in the city where it had all started. Where I'd stepped into the mesmerizing dream; the puzzling, beautiful, blundering world that was my Bella.

**A/N: Not a bad ending eh? Or it would be. If it **_**was**_** over. ;)**


	27. Walking in a Winter Blunderland

**A/N: Again, I can't thank you enough for your reviews. I never dreamed I'd get so many for one story. I really hope you like this chapter because I have a lovely (insert whatever holiday you celebrate here) present for you at the end. ^^**

When we returned home, all of Forks was covered in white. And not the slushy kind it usually was because of the rain, but a thick, sterling layer of snow. Colorful strands of lights were beginning to go up, the few shops we had offering new sales, which of course I jumped on. In all that was happening, I'd completely spaced on my Christmas shopping. We were welcomed back, taking some time to explain the major parts of what had happened. Carlisle of course was intrigued and asked Bella countless questions about her strategy and manipulating the relationships of the most powerful vampires to exist (until now), which she was happy to answer. Rosalie and Emmett went out to chop-or should I say _kick-_down a tree for the living room. It was about seventeen feet high, nearly touching the high ceiling. We spent the next few weeks adding this or that decoration and stringing lights. It became a running competition to see who could find the craziest or most beautiful ornaments. Once we'd all picked through Forks' selection, we had to start getting creative. By the time it was finished, the massive tree was weighed down with an assortment of findings: watches, bows, gems, instruments, candles, old keys, pictures, flowers, and various things we'd made.

Bella and I drove to Port Angeles several times to make sure we found the perfect gifts for everyone. Naturally Edward's power became quite handy to see who wanted what. By the end of our excursions we were confident we'd found something for everyone. Bella sent Renee's gift in the mail and dropped Charlie's off personally, still a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to see him. Still, they talked regularly. I also had her take a few plates of desert for Charlie. We went in together on a gift for Jacob, and I wrote him a more in depth explanation of what had happened, and of course a thank you for his advice, even though luckily it wasn't needed after all.

Bella and I took a lot of walks together, our skin almost invisible among all the snow. Within a week the excitement of our latest trip to Italy was beginning to die down, any traces of stress or heartache vanished. We were _us _again, and better.

"I have to really force myself not to look ahead and peek at my presents," I admitted to her while we hiked through the overgrown wood. Little flakes of snow covered her bronze hair which draped over her supple shoulders. Her clear laughter rang out, giving me a chill of felicity.

"Same here," she said, wrapping an arm around my back and tugging me closer. I snuggled against her and shut my eyes, not really sure if we were walking anymore or not. All I felt was her paragon of a body wrapped around me, nothing but warmth and certainty. She rubbed my back and I began to sway us from side to side, an odd little dance. She kissed my forehead, my cheek, the tip of my nose. I stared dreamily into her redwood eyes.

"Hey," I said, looking at them more closely. "I think your eyes are changing."

"Really?" Of course. Like she ever fussed over herself in the mirror. I grinned.

"I bet they'll be gold by Christmas."

She gave me a long, adoring look before a blissful smile lit up her face, pulling me tenderly back to her, her chin resting snugly on top of my head.

"I love you," she whispered, and no longer did those three words sound cliche, like the phrase was just for me and no one else.

We swayed together until we heard the others calling.

"Alice! Bella! Come on, we need your help," came Emmett's voice.

"No slacking on the chores!" Rosalie added bitingly.

"Putting up Christmas lights isn't exactly a chore, Rose," Jasper remarked.

"It is if you're the abominable snow witch," grumbled Edward with a cough.

There was the sound of gathering snow and then a loud _smack!_

Bella and I exchanged an amused glance before joining them where an intense snowball fight was erupting.

"Okay, we're here. Let's get those lights-" Bella's sentence was sharply cut off by a hefty handful of powder. She blinked incredulously as chunks of snow fell from her scowl. I couldn't help myself and burst into giggles, trying redundantly to stifle them by covering my mouth.

"You think that's cute, Spikes?" she said menacingly, though I could see her smile was a twitch away. I made my eyes wide, looking up at her innocently. Her smile appeared, but not for the reason I had hoped. A glob of snow met my face, getting in my mouth. I spat it out, outraged, quickly compiling my own snowball.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as she ran from me, laughter buoyant.

I wasn't sure how exactly we decided teams, but soon the snow was flying and there would be no mercy. Rosalie and Edward ran after the others as I looked to see what their strategy was. I gathered up snow as I ran to the spot they were headed, easily constructing my weaponry. Edward had heard my plan and he and Rosalie already had them surrounded by the time I arrived.

"Surrender!" Edward cried, a snowball as large as his head aimed at Bella and Emmett. But Jasper was able to sneak up behind him, securing him in a powerful head lock. Emmett's fierce gaze gripped mine, both of us baring our teeth. Rosalie glared at Bella, who crouched low.

"You know I never really got a chance to thank you properly for shoving me out of that window, Rose," Bella said icily.

"Why don't you come and do that then," retorted Rosalie, showing her teeth, though I could see there was no actual hostility in either of them.

In one intense, fleeting second we all charged. Rosalie and Bella collided and fell to the ground, franticly scraping up snow. I, however, saw that Emmett was aiming low and let myself jump a little before we hit. I ended up sailing smoothly over him as he crashed head first into a bush heavy with snow. I landed lightly on my feet with a smirk, running over to Bella and Rose who were beginning to forget the snow, using fists instead. Just as I was about to reach out and capture Bella from behind, Emmett's powerful arms scooped me up. I struggled to no avail. He had me. Luckily this proved to be more interesting than fighting Bella, so Rosalie took it upon herself to tackle Emmett down, allowing me to escape. The two began to wrestle on the ground.

Finally my opportunity had arrived.

Without a second's hesitation I scrambled to my feet and sped towards Bella. For a moment we kept looking to see what move the other would make, neither of us able to get in a blow. But I had been used to my power longer than she'd even had it, and was able to gain the upper-hand. In one glorious combination of momentum, our seemingly gravity-less bodies, and the cushiony ground, Bella landed underneath me, the priceless expression of acceptance on her face.

"Go team Alice," she said, letting herself sink into the white as I leaned down for my victory kiss. Her arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me closer. I didn't notice that the others had left until Bella spoke several minutes later.

"Those lights aren't going to put themselves up," she said, making a move to get up. I gave her a mischievous stare before pushing her back down.

"They can handle it," I said with a playful growl, brushing her hair out of her face before rolling her over on top of me.

* * *

The living room had an amber glow about it Christmas night, the large fireplace lit with golden flames that reflected in the decorations on the massive tree. What looked like a hundred presents, and might have been, sat huddled underneath the thick branches, each one with a different kind of wrapping paper. Once Carlisle was off work, and everyone had hunted well, we all met in the living room, relaxing into large sofas and armchairs. Bella pulled me into her lap, neither of us thinking twice about showing affection in front of the others, and in turn no one blinked. We were as normal as Rose and Emmett in their eyes now, which only added to the euphoria I was experiencing. Bella smiled lovingly at me, picking up on my mood. Her stunning gold eyes pierced, making me gasp. She kissed me softly, causing me to feel like I was floating. We held one another as the presents began to circulate.

Soon there was a huge pile of wrapping and tissue paper on the floor, bags and boxes abandoned. Emmett and Jasper had gotten Edward a new stereo and Jasper received a stack of new video games. Carlisle had bought everyone plane tickets and Emmett gave Rose a bracelet encrusted with rubies and diamonds. Rosalie and Jasper found some antique sheet music for Edward's collection, which he couldn't resist playing immediately. The room filled with enrapturing music as we joked and thanked each other. I'd of course gotten the latest fashions for them all, and in return received a mountain of clothes. My favorite was the warm coat from Bella.

Still able to hear the captivating piano, Bella escorted me outside into the gently falling snow, our boots making crunching sounds with each step. Elated, I ran and picked her up, twirling her in my arms. She screamed with nothing but pure joy, spreading her arms and leaning her head back. When both of us grew dizzy, we fell backward into the comforter of snow, hardly feeling its chill. I made a snow angel as she traced our initials into the powder. Staring at me intensely but happily, she pulled me up into her arms where I would be content staying for as long as she would hold me. Lacing our gloved fingers together, we walked on to the snow covered tire swing. I grinned, brushing off the thick layer before sitting down. She swung me for a while before joining in, wrapping me tightly in her warm arms, her pleasant scent overwhelming. Never before had something felt so right and at peace. She rocked me slowly, stroking my hair.

I had unknowingly slipped my hand into a pocket in the new coat, distractedly fiddling with a spare button inside it. I rolled it between my fingers for a few minutes before a sinking sensation hit my stomach. I froze for a second, gripping the button before finally pulling it out, vaguely feeling Bella shift next to me. Slowly, with shaking hands, I brought the object that couldn't have been a mere button if it tried up to my eyes.

I held the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen in my life.

Bella stood in front of me, taking in my reaction as she gracefully dropped to one knee.

I couldn't blink.

Couldn't swallow.

Couldn't move.

I swear I could feel my heart pounding again.

"Alice Cullen," she began in a whisper and I realized she was keeping me from falling backwards off the swing. I was aware of how short my breathes were, of how much I was trembling, of her silken hands sliding off my left glove. There was a profound silence where some kind of speech would normally go. Instead I let myself fall into her, inhaling each others breath. Our foreheads rested on each other, eyes closed. I felt one of her hands underneath mine as she took the ring with the other. She held it for a moment before letting her honey tinted eyes meet mine. Steadily the ring began to ease its way onto my finger as she spoke tenderly into my ear.

"Marry me?"

I looked down to the elegant, perfectly fitting ring adorning my finger.

"Yes. Oh Bella, of course!"

Where it would eternally stay.

**A/N: -wipes a stray tear from eye- Oh, Alice, marry me instead! -cough- Right, well I hope you enjoyed **_**Alice in Blunderland. **_**I really loved writing it and hearing your input. I'm quite sad to be ending it really, it being my best fic in my opinion. I wish you all a fond and merry Christmas! Be safe, eat loads of pie, and please review! -snugs-**

**-**_**MIS**_


End file.
